SMST 22: Journey to Adventure!
by ocramed
Summary: Join us, as Sailor Moon travels across space and time...and into the great beyond! Special Guest: Ranma Saotome! DONE! With Part 39 and Part 40 Bonus!
1. Chapter 1

SMST: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative" (circa 2008-2009 CE).

Author's note: Anything related to space, time and alternate realities, with Sailor Moon as the central figure, will be depicted in THIS story.

* * *

Part One

* * *

When understanding "Time", one must view it as infinite layered "helix". Each strand represents a timeline; what is, what was, and what to come. And each helix represents a universe, and there are an infinite number of universes "coiled" within another helix and so forth. Essentially, each "layer" represents a "dimension" (as in the "3-D" sense), numbering one through eleven, with the eleventh being the highest level. Presumably, no one knows what is in the "eleventh" dimension, but it is assumed that this represents "The Source of All Creation", or simply "The Source". Those that manage to go to The Source tend to not come back, while those that do tend to change in a fundamental way.

With TWO exceptions…

Year: 2008 CE.

"Ranma, come back here!" Usagi says, as she chased after her husband about their home's spacious backyard in Colorado Springs, Colorado, in the United States. With their children in Hokkaido, Japan, the Saotomes can be more of themselves. And with that in mind, they can use their alternate names of "Ronnie" and "Serena" respectively while in America, although their REAL names were not much of a secret around Stargate Command.

Ranma turns his head to look back at his wife, while he stuck out his tongue.

"Biiiiiiiii!" Ranma says with glee. "I told you…I have a 'headache'."

"Ah, come on!" Usagi replies. "You can't deny me what I WANT."

With that, Usagi increases her energy levels, which invoke a familiar transformation.

FWOOSH!

Usagi's hair turns platinum blond, and gets slightly spiky while one of her eyes turn green, while the other turns purple. The purple eye was a left over from when the entity known as Cell tried to absorb Usagi during his war against the so-called "Z Warriors" of Chikyuu, sometime in the early 2200s. Due to her own "xenomorphic" genetic structure, caused due to an earlier adventure, Usagi gained the traits of the Z Warriors—much to the chagrin of Vegeta, the Prince of all the Saiyans—and four hard-core super-villains besides Cell. That's why it is very difficult to kill Usagi to this day. As long as but one drop of Usagi's blood exists, Usagi will come back.

She always does…

Ranma notices his wife's transformation into a "Super-Saiyan".

"Huh, you're going to cheat, huh?" Ranma smirks. "Okay, TWO can play it your way. SHARINGAN."

DOOM!

Ranma's eyes turn red with three tomoe marks, thanks to his heritage as branch member of the defunct Uchiha clan.

"Catch me if you can!"

Usagi growled, as she tried to go after her husband. However, she knew that catching her husband would be a bit more difficult, do to Ranma's uncanny reflexes, coupled with various training methods. She would have to go up to the third level of her Super-Saiyan form…

FWOOM-FWOOM!

Now, Usagi's hair went "super long" AND spiky, she grew muscular (though not by much), and she was now eyebrow-less.

"Now, I got you!" Usagi says, as she was about to grab her husband-

"Sharingan Mangekyo no Susanoo!" Ranma yelled, as his tomoe marks formed a black swirl. Bioelectricity arced across his body…

BOOM!

Ranma ran around, deftly dodging Usagi's advances. His entire chakra networked seemingly hummed, as Ranma "mainlined" his personal power. Unlike the Hidden Lotus technique, a taijutsu that enhances one's physical abilities to the point of death, Ranma was now stronger, faster and tougher without the fear of death.

"Grrrrrr!" Usagi growls. "I'm not done with you! Yaaaaaaah-!"

CHOOM!

Usagi began to grow a blond tail, as her overall body hair grew to a reddish fur. The hair on her head returned to its normal blond hue, while red eyeliner forms around her eyes. Her muscular structure increased slightly as well.

And then, Usagi pounced on her husband.

BOOM!

Ranma and Usagi "danced" around each other, nearly causing an atmospheric disturbance. Thankfully, their "backyard" consisted of a thousand acres of woods and open space.

Finally, after an extended period of stalemating each other, Ranma decided to relent to his wife's desires.

"HOLD!" Ranma says, as he formed the letter "T" with his hands. "Okay, you win."

Usagi growled a bit before grinning.

"Good," Usagi replies, as she ripped off her and Ranma's clothes in one move. "And you WILL perform in your present stage."

"Eeep!" Ranma says, as Usagi, still in her SS4 form, pounced…

Hours later, Ranma woke up to see a now normal Usagi looking at him.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing," Usagi says with a smile. "You know, I like 'training' in this manner."

"Well…so do I," Ranma says. "It's very rare that we can let loose like this-"

FWOOMP! FWOOMP! FWOOMP! FWOOMP-!

The couple looks up to see a combat chopper landing not too far from them. A moment later SG1 team, led by Cameron Mitchell arrives.

"You see, Dan?" Mitchell begins to say. "I TOLD you that nothing was going on."

Dr. Daniel Jackson, who was the one who detected a powerful energy signature during Ranma and Usagi's "tryst", takes one look at her office mate.

"Huh, that's an interesting tattoo you have…THERE," Daniel smirked.

"Do you guys mind?" Usagi says, as she covered herself with her hands.

"S-sorry, my Princess," says Imperium Specialist Serene Tsuki, as she takes her jacket hand covers Usagi. Since there is an agreement between the Galactic Imperium and Homeworld Security, Serene acts as the Imperium's liaison as a military scientist, and has taken Sharon Carter's place on SG-1.

"You guys could have called," Ranma says.

"Right," Cameron says, as he hands Ranma a datapad. "You need to head for 'Area 51'."

"What?" Ranma replied. "Why?"

"General Landry has received word that the Ori are going to regroup in the Pegasus Galaxy, since the Ancients have made their presence known."

"Oh, well, vacation time is over, then."

Meanwhile, elsewhere…

"Oh, well, vacation is over then-"

"Freeze archive," says a female voice.

The image of the scene within the Time Gate ceases

Sailor Pluto sighs, as she looks at the Sun Prince and the Moon Princess. Watching their earlier tryst made the Warrior of Time long for the return for that special summer, when she had been involved with the both of them…

WRRR! WRRR! WRRR-!

Sailor Pluto sharply turns to her early warning system.

"Gate, localize the disturbance," Sailor Pluto commanded. Ever since the Black Moon Family went back in time to stop the Sailor Scouts, thanks to Wiseman and him tricking Rini into using the Time Key, the timeline has been fluid…perhaps to fluid. As well-intentioned as Rini was, her actions inadvertently led to the events that Sailor Pluto has been dealing with ever since…

"Let's see," Sailor Pluto says quietly, as she examines the disturbance. Then, her face went white.

"Oh, dear," Sailor Pluto says in dismay. "This…is going to hurt."

Year: 1999 CE.

BOOM!

John Connor takes cover…as yet another "Terminator" broke through the bank vault. He then turns to the other Terminator.

"What are we going to do?" John says to his mother Sarah.

Sarah gripped her gun. Thanks to THEIR Terminator, she now has an effective weapon to use against their pursuer. So while she was waiting for "Cameron" to activate the makeshift time capsule, she had to decide whether or not they should stay and fight.

"You have to decide," Cameron says.

Sarah nods her head, and turns to look at the Terminator, just as it enters the vault.

"NOW!" Sarah yelled, as she discharged her weapon.

FWOOOM!

Everything went white…

Year: 2003 CE.

An older John Connor, a young Ranma Saotome and his father Genma, their friendly Terminator and their companion Kate Brewster arrive at Skynet Central located at the Cheyenne Mountain facility. Somehow, Ranma's retinal and genetic markers, and fingerprints enabled him to get access to complex. And it was then that they were stop.

"Hold it!" Colonel Jack O'Neill says, as he and the security detail confronted Connor and his companions. Cheyenne Mountain housed a number of 'Black Ops' and known defense projects. Besides SkyNet Central, which was the actual computer system that was to operate NORAD, there was also Stargate SGC.

The Terminator, determined to fulfill his programming, was about to attack.

"No!" John yells, as he got in the way. "No more killing!"

"Your friend gives good advice," Jack says. "I'd take it."

The Terminator looks at the weapons that the possible opposition had. They were designed to injure even him, which is why those very weapons would be later used in the so-called "War of the Machine".

The Terminator looks at Kate Brewster.

"Your call."

"We…we should get these people's help," Kate says.

"Wait," Jack says. "Aren't you General Brewster's daughter?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

Jack then sees Young Ranma. He was told something like this was going to happen.

"You must be Ranma," Jack says.

"How do you know my son?" Genma asked.

"An old friend told me that you might come this way," Jack says. "In fact, it was he who told me what was going on…"

Elsewhere, in the central core of SkyNet, a pitched battle was taking place…

"I want my Momma!" Young Usagi cried, as she huddled in a corner, while Big Usagi fought a pitched battle against another, more advanced Terminator: the T-X.

FWAK!

Big Usagi threw a solid punch, denting the automaton's chaw.

"Try to kill ME, will you-!" Big Usagi says, as she continued to pound on the T-X. She wore a "phased" body suit so not to accidentally create a paradox upon physical contact with her younger self.

The T-X formed a blowtorch in her right arm.

FWOOSH!

"Gah!" Usagi says in surprise, as her suit burned.

The T-X then took aim at Young Usagi, as she let loose a plasma blast at Young Usagi.

"Aieeeeeeeee-!" Young Usagi screamed.

"No!" Big Usagi yelled, as she rushed to cover the girl with her body.

BAM! BAM!

Her body took the impact, but was not worse for wear.

The T-X formed a stabbed instrument from her remaining arm. She rushed to stab Big Usagi in the back, when-

ZAAAAAAAAAAP!

The first Terminator (a T-850, model 101) used the experimental electro tool, to inflict a strong, EMP at the other Terminator. Thankfully, the T-X was too badly damage to mount a proper resistance.

"You've been 'terminated'," The Terminator says with a near-smile.

"So, that stupid gun works after all," says Jack. "I'll thank the boys down in R&D…"

Big Usagi stands up with her younger, tired self in her arms.

"Look," Jack says, as he points out the fact that Big Usagi's skin was touching Youg Usagi's.

"What?"

"You're touching her."

"I know," Big Usagi says. "It's just dumb luck that I guess correctly that I've changed SO much over the years, that I am essentially a different person. I would hate to think I caused the end of the world for protecting myself."

Meanwhile, Big Ranma (in his female form) was rescuing Usagi's parents and baby brother, who were strapped in a trap designed to kill them if they managed to get loose. They were originally on tour of the complex, when the T-X struck. If T-X could not kill John Connor, then it could certainly destroy one of John's benefactors.

"I got you, folks," Ranma-chan says, as she got to the section. The section was to be built as an annex for SGC, but the construction of the place had not been reinforced. One false move, and the entire thing were going to collapse. So-

"Earth Style Jutus: Pillars of the Dragon!"

The Earth seemed to rumble slightly as stone shoots up to reinforce their section.

"Neat!" Little Shingo says with glee.

"Amazing," Ken says.

"That…is some trick," Ikuko replies. "But…that woman with our baby-!"

"Your daughter will be fine," Ranma-chan says. "I'll show you where you need to go…"

And that was that.

The Tsukinos were safe, and Genma fulfilled his promise to John's mother that he would repay a debt…even though he could have done without the killing machines. When it became evident that SkyNet was going to go rogue, it was immediately deactivated. It had turned out that a data node from the machine race known as "Replicators" (machine foes that have fought SGC before) had somehow gotten into the software, and was on the verge of turning the premier defense network into the cause of the demise of humanity. It would take at least a year before a new version of SkyNet was in place, this time with built-in safety protocols.

As for the two Terminators, the T-850 decided to go back with John and Kate, who wanted to deal with the consequences of all the deaths caused by the T-X. In the meantime, they would pursue ordinary jobs, though the T-850 model decided to become a stuntman for "Wormhole Extreme", which was a fictionalization of SGC. At the same time, the T-X was examined and reprogrammed to serve as the nee "medical technician" for one of SGC's starships: the LC-401 "Enterprise", under the helm of Ranma Saotome (Colonel, USAF). And would have served her commanding officer well, had something weird not have happened…

BLIP!

Sailor Pluto sees the timeline rearrange itself. Now, thanks to jumping forward seven years, the T-X was never reprogrammed when it went back into the past. And now, the machine was on its way to kill the Moon Princess in Colorado, unless someone else intercepts the machine.

"But…how?" Sailor Pluto mused. She sees that the T-X has had time to prepare for its battle against the Moon Princess.

"Of course," Sailor Pluto says. "The T-X may be prepared for the Moon Princess, but I can prepare her LONG before then."

With that in mind, Sailor Pluto scans the timeline for an appropriate version of her friend, and thus she can warn her of the coming crisis.

Year: 2239 CE.

It was nighttime at the San Francisco Shipyards. However, activity was still going on around the clock. Various crews—human, robot and otherwise—worked to get the latest Federation starship readied for assembly and launch.

Chief John Thompson, the head of the construction yard, arrived at the appropriate support section of the yard. He was looking for one of the workers, since SHE has a visitor…

WRRRRRR-THOOM!

Thompson gets off the lift, and steps about the exposed deck of the hull. He sees the object of his search, as she continued her welding.

"Hey, kid!" the crew chief yelled. He didn't mind his favorite worker listening to late 20th century "power ballads", save for whenever he needs to get the girl's attention.

"HEY, KID!"

The worker shuts off her wielding torch, shuts off her music, and removed her wielding goggles.

"What's up, chief?" Usagi asks.

"You're wanted downstairs in the office."

Usagi frowned. She knew that her baby girl had a delicate conception, due to the fact that her own genetic structure was "exotic". That is why she and her husband Ranma agreed that Ranma becomes a "stay-at-home" father, not to mention that she rarely needs sleep anymore because of her "nature". As a result, working at night allowed the couple to earn some money for the future, and Ranma being home allowed him to reopen the Tendo Dojo for martial arts classes as an instructor.

Still, it wasn't as if she felt any "bad vibes", so her young family could be okay…

"Alright," Usagi says. "I'll be right down there…"

As Usagi puts away her tools, she stands up. Although she did like the fact that she was earning a living, Usagi was glad to be contributing to the creation of the NCC-1701, Federation starship…"Enterprise".

Tbc.

* * *

Addendum: Check out the new trailer for the upcoming "Star Trek" film (December 2008) at the official "Star Trek" site (or other video "outlets"). You'll see why I had put in the last scene in this chapter. :-)

Next time: Usagi meets up with her past…and future, as an advanced killing machine goes gunning for her! See you next time.


	2. Chapter 2

SMST: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the aforementioned characters belong to me.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special Note: This story takes place during the events depicted in "SMST: Hero Initiative", circa 2008-9.

Author's note: Anything related to space, time and alternate realities, with Sailor Moon as the central figure, will be depicted in THIS story.

* * *

Part Two

* * *

Meanwhile…

Year: 2008 CE (Colorado Springs, Colorado).

Having completed its primary mission in eliminating the leadership of the Human Resistance, the female Terminator (model "T-X") had went "dormant" by assuming the identity of "Kate Brewster". Kate was the daughter of the operations chief within the Strategic Air Command, and it took five years before Kate was located and finally "terminated". Now, it was time to ensure that the T-X downloads the specific program that would insure that SkyNet, the computer system that managed much of the functions the North American Aerospace Defense Command (NORAD) at Cheyenne Mountain. However, as a precaution, it wanted to know the latest information that could be useful before it infiltrates a top-secret governmental facility…

T-X sat at her council in the terminal at a local library, and "jacked" onto the Internet. She used her advanced CPU to "hack" into much of the military's files pertaining to Cheyenne Mountain. However, one particular file caught her interest.

CHIRP!

In the mind of the T-X, it sees the face of Colonel Serena Saotome, whose "official" designation within the USAF's "Space Command Division" was "Assistant Operations Director". However, unofficially, Usagi was Operations Chief of the Black Ops program known as "Stargate Command" under Major/General Henry ("Hank") Landry. At any rate, a previously sealed program from within the T-X's stored memories popped open. All of a sudden, new information on Colonel Saotome begins to fill the T-X's consciousness (if it had such a thing)…included way to kill the one designated as "The Moon Princess"…

Once the T-X's memory files were updated, the T-X proceeds with its next mission: the termination of Sailor Moon!

Meanwhile…

Year: 2239 CE (San Francisco, California).

The cool, winter air didn't bother Mrs. Usagi Saotome that much. Heck, after she and her husband Ranma helped to defeat the entity Majin Buu on the Earth-like world of "Chikyuu" four years previously, everything else pales in comparison, especially after Majin Buu absorbed her, thus creating "Sailor Buu"…the so-called "Senshi of Majin" or something.

Regardless of what has happened, Usagi wanted to live a NORMAL life. Usagi's daughter Aiko, who was only eleven years old, had a sickly constitution that required constant care. Plus, both she and Ranma could be on hand when it's time to rejoin Starfleet in a few years.

For now, the only thing on Usagi's mind is one burning question…

'I wonder who wants to see me?' Usagi thinks to herself, as she goes down the office by way of elevator. As soon as she arrives as the front office on her floor, Usagi quickly straightens herself.

"Show time," Usagi says quickly.

CLICK!

Usagi enters the office, as she opens the door.

"Hey, Louise, someone wanted to see me-"

Usagi stops cold. There, standing in a business suit and overcoat was the Steward of Crystal Tokyo.

"Setsuna?" Usagi says, as she takes off her heavy gloves.

"The representing of Crystal Tokyo is here to see you," says secretary named "Louise". She was doing her best to look her best.

"I kind of figure as much," Usagi says, as she closes the door behind her. "What's up, Setsuna?"

The "Senshi of Pluto" swallows a bit. It has been a while since she has seen the Moon Princess, but considering the fact that her future self had warned her of an impending danger, Princess Setsuna felt it was time to act…

Since the year 2025 CE, Crystal Tokyo—built on the ruins that were once "Old Tokyo"—became a significant power broker. It had grown increasingly more powerful over the years, particularly after several conflicts that involved terrestrial and even extra-terrestrial "sources". And because of Crystal Tokyo, humankind pulled itself out of the ashes rather quickly. Under the direction of Neo-Queen Serenity, Crystal Tokyo united the planet under a one-world government. Over time, this government evolved to become a constitutional monarchy, much of it based upon an amalgam of the old Japanese and United Nations governmental system. There has been talk of relinquishing Crystal Tokyo's influence altogether; having an "Earth President" (thus marrying the positions of "Chancellor" and "Prime Minister") was the first of such an attempt. However, the power of the Royal Court continues to be strong, even in this day and age…

"Hello, Princess," Setsuna says, as she bows. "It's…been a while."

"'Princess'?" Louise asks, as she looks at Usagi. "'Bunny' isn't…a Princess."

Usagi smiled softly. If only she could tell her friend the truth about her true identity…

"Naw," Usagi replied. "That's what my old pal 'Puu-chan' calls me."

"Er, yes," Setsuna says with a blush. "Well, I need to speak to you on an important matter."

Usagi looks at Setsuna with a raised eyebrow. She then turns to Louise.

"Is the conference room cleared?"

"Um, sure."

"Good."

Usagi turns to Setsuna.

"After you…"

Setsuna nods her thanks, and goes into the conference room. When Usagi closes the door to the conference room behind her, she makes a beeline to the coffee machine.

"Coffee?" Usagi says, as she pours herself a cup of coffee.

"Um, no thank you," Setsuna says. "But I can use some tea…"

"Sure, but all we have is 'Earl Gray'."

"I'll take that then."

"Cool."

Usagi takes two, clean mugs, and uses the appropriate contents for each. Then, Usagi takes ordinary water, and pour it into the mugs.

Something was amiss to Setsuna, as she observed Usagi's actions…

"Usagi?"

"Yes?"

"The contents in those cups are not hot."

Usagi gives a knowing smile.

"Not yet," Usagi says, as she employed some invisible force to stir the contents with one hand, while heating the water with the other.

"You know…magic?" Setsuna asked.

"Something like that," Usagi says, as she completed her actions. She then hands the now-hot tea to the Senshi of Pluto. "We don't have any lemon or sugar, though…"

"That's okay," Setsuna says, as she accepted the mug.

"So, once again…what's up?" Usagi asks, just as she takes a sip of her coffee.

Setsuna swallowed.

"I'll come right to the point," Setsuna says. "I'm here to warn you that sometime in the year 2008, a cybernetic killing machine will make an attempt on your life."

"…"

Tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

SMST: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: ""Sailor Moon", Ranma ½", "Star Trek", DC/Marvel Comics and other genres belong to the respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special note: This is a companion piece to "SMST: Hero Initiative", "SMST: Journey to Mystery" and "SMST: The Village Hidden in the Moon".

Addendum: This story will not be strictly crossed into "Terminator" territory. All genres related to "time travel", and anything related to space saga and dimensional hopping, will be included in this story.

* * *

Part 3

* * *

Meanwhile…

Year: 2008 CE.

The Terminator model "T-X" stops her vehicle in front of the Saotome residence. It was easy enough to find, since both the address and the phone number were listed in the phone book. She goes over her files on the subject for "termination". And although she was programmed to mimic human idioms and manners, the machine was still amazed that a seemingly "nice girl" would become the future ruler of human kind…

However, based upon the Moon Princess' history against SkyNet, the T-X knew to not take her lightly.

Year: Alt-2027 CE (Year Thirty of the "War of the Machine").

For months now, the increasingly desperate "SkyNet" had been stalemated, thanks to the Human Resistance. Led by John Connor, the resistance had been able to cut-off its supply lines, which limited the number of "Hunter-Killers" that SkyNet could churn out. The most singular potent advantage that the humans had, was that fact that humans could be grown rather quickly from a single cell; machines had to be assembled using increasingly depleted raw material. The process of advanced cloning, as well as other "gifts", had been mysteriously given to the resistance over the years, confounding SkyNet to no end. However, the big break came in when a certain "Moon Princess" returned from her sojourn from Deep Space…

"Sir!" says a radar man, as he pinpointed a powerful energy signature. Before, he was monitoring activity from the enemy.

John Connor turns to see his radar man. He had been up with his advisors on how to take advantage of the apparent lull in the fighting.

"Let me see that," John says, as he reads the radar man's findings. Sure enough, something BIG was on approach.

"Alright, I want everyone to clear out," John says. "We don't want to take a chance if this is another attack from SkyNet-"

BRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG!

A beautiful woman with an unusual hairstyle appears. Still, no one wanted to take any chance, so-

"INCOMING!" says a man, as he pulls out his gun and shoots.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

The rounds and the weapon it came from used a high-velocity cartridge that made it easier to pierce the armor of your typical HKs. However, to the intended target in this situation, the rounds were insignificant.

"Peace," the woman says, as she raised her hand. Soon, the rounds slowed to a crawl before stopping altogether.

"Whoa," says the man who just discharged his weapon.

The woman looks at the rounds, and then at John. When she did that, the immobilized rounds fell harmlessly onto the floor.

CLATTER!

"Is this a way to treat your benefactor, John Connor?" the woman asked.

John, realizing that he couldn't be a Terminator at this point, holstered his weapon. He sees a crescent moon mark on the woman's forehead.

"Then I take it that you are…'The Moon Princess'," John says.

"Indeed. Under normal circumstances, you and I would not meet. However, SkyNet will unleash a monster that could destroy all the progress you have made thus far."

"A 'monster'?" John says incredulously. "What could be FAR worse than what we are facing NOW?"

The Moon Princess raises her palm, and faced it upwards. A holographic image of some sort of amorphous, spider-like, metal thing appears.

"This is the series 'T-1000000'," the Moon Princess began. "It is made from a polymorphous alloy that makes it harder to destroy by conventional means. In a few weeks, this monster will go 'on-line', and there is nothing you can do about it."

"Then why tell us then?" shouts the radar man.

"Kyle, please," John says, as he raised his hand to calm down his man. He then focuses on the Moon Princess.

"Actually, I am wondering the same thing. And why help us behind the scenes until now?"

The Moon Princess looks away for a moment, before turning to face John.

"I cannot give you my reasons for…working behind the scenes at this point in time. However, I will make amends, starting with the destruction of this monster."

John folds his arms.

"YOU will deal with this…T-1000000?"

"Yes, if you let me help you defeat SkyNet."

John muses for a moment.

"Very well," John says with a smile, as he goes to shake the Moon Princess' hand. "You're hired."

The Moon Princess smiles, as she accepts the hand.

"Thank you, John Connor. You won't regret it."

Year: 2239 CE.

For a moment, there was nothing but silence in the conference room.

"Usagi?" Setsuna asked.

Usagi looks at the Senshi of Pluto.

"What?"

"I just said that someone is trying to kill you."

"Oh, that," Usagi says, as she sips her coffee. "What else is new?"

"You seem to be taking this news in strides."

"Perhaps, but I prefer to look at things from a grander perspective."

Silence.

"I assume you kept up with my 'adventures' so to speak? Particularly recently?"

"Yes," Setsuna says, as she sits down. "I was especially concerned when you were absorbed by that THING."

"Humph. I wasn't just absorbed by Majin Buu…I WAS Majin Buu. Well, 'Sailor Buu", at least…"

"Explain."

"I now possess the ability to adapt to any 'condition'. You put me in an environment that could normally kill a person, and I'll adapt to it."

"Yes, I know," Setsuna says with a hint of anger. When she had learned that Usagi had been killed and subsequently cloned by Section 31, through Weyland-Yutani Industries, she vowed vengeance against those responsible. It was only through the intervention of another, more powerful Sailor Scout that stayed her hand.

"Well, instead of Majin Buu absorbing me, I took over…but with Kid Buu's disposition."

Usagi looks outside through the conference room window.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to NOT kill those that I cared for and love? Subconsciously, though, I ended up helping the Ranma and the Z Warriors to defeat me."

"So I take it that you've recovered."

"Perhaps, but there will always be a piece of Buu inside me."

"Just…how so?"

Usagi thinks for a second.

"Hold on," Usagi says, as she takes off her work jacket to exposing her toned arms and shoulders. "Look."

Setsuna looks at the Moon Princess' arms.

"I don't see anything-"

Upon closer inspection, Setsuna see four small holes, one in the shoulder and three on the upper arms…on each limb.

"I'd show you the other holes, but I'd have to get indecent," Usagi says, as she puts back her work jacket.

"…"

"I'm talking about my LEGS, Setsuna."

"OH! Sorry."

"Huh, yeah. But these…things are a constant reminder of being a part of that monster."

"So, what do they do?"

"I'm not sure, but Ranma thinks that they are 'energy exhaust ports'. You know, like the equivalent of having sweet glands."

"I see."

"So when I need to expend a lot of energy, they open up to release it."

Usagi looks outside through the conference room.

"I have a lot to make up for," Usagi says with a sigh. "And helping to build the next generation of starships, with the knowledge that Ranma and I have, is a start."

"You seem very passionate about this…project of yours."

"I am. It's something that Admiral Archer would approve, that's for sure."

Usagi then turns around.

"I don't know about you, but I could use some breakfast."

"I would like that. Where do you have in mind?"

"Nothing is better than a home cooking. Besides, I can see Aiko off to school, and we can discuss this impending death of my with Ranma."

"That…would be very good. By the way, how is Ranma doing these days?"

Usagi raises an eyebrow.

"Why do YOU want to know?"

"I'm just curious."

"Huh, I BET. But as to your question, I don't think he's been the same since that whole Majin Buu incident."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you'll see when you get there."

"But...what about your job here?"

"Ah, someone will cover me. We're 'union', don't you know?"

"..."

Meanwhile…

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Ranma beamed, as he open the drapes. The martial arts adventurer was wearing an apron, and had his cleaning bucket at his side. "It's going to be a wonderful day!"

Aiko wakes up a bit tired.

"But Daddy, do I have to go to school today?"

"Of course, you should. You want to make your Mother proud, right?"

"I…I guess so," Aiko says, as she rubbed her eyes.

"Excellent! Now, if you need help, I'll be in the other bathroom cleaning it. Okay?"

"Okay," Aiko says.

"Excellent! Breakfast will be ready in a half and hour."

And with that, with a happy tune in mouth, and cleaning bucket in hand, Ranma hums his way out the door of Aiko's room.

"I miss the 'old you', Daddy," Aiko says with a sigh.

Tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

SMST: Journey to Adventure - By DSWynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 4

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past… 

"…And you take the eggs like so, and place them in separate containers," says the host of the baking show.

Usagi did as she was told. She liked making food on new recipes, since, at this point, she knew how to cook. In this case, Usagi was trying to make "crème brulee" for dinner that night with neighbors, since Ranma will be "out of town" for a while.

Meanwhile, the T-X scans the entire house…

STRUCTURE IS LINED WITH ANTI-SENSOR TECHNOLOGY.

UNABLE TO SCAN FOR TARGET…

IMPROVISE.

The T-X runs through varying calculations for successful termination. It then produces, from within its chassis, a bullet that was made from "premium". Premium, a product of "Iteration X", had anti-paranormal properties. However, within the rounds was a lethal poison tailor-made to kill Usagi.

Satisfied, the T-X inserts the round into its gun, holsters it, adjusts her glasses, checks her make-up and hair, and gets out of the car.

Inside, Usagi was on the verge of conducting the next step of her recipe, when her cell phone "sounded". With a sigh, Usagi picks up the phone.

"Yes?" Usagi asked.

"Colonel, this is General Landry," came the response.

"Oh, sir," Usagi says, as she straightens herself out. "What's up?"

"SG-1 has received word that the Tamaranians would like to open a Stargate on their homeworld. Building one is not a problem, but we need a more…senior person to evaluate the situation on the ground."

"Well I can tell you right now that 'Blackfire' is not the most congenial of persons to deal with, since she hates the idea of negotiations by way of equal standing."

"And that is why Osiris and her entourage will be accompanying you," Landry replies. "A show of strength could affect the situation to our advantage."

"Perhaps, but I would think that Ranma would be better suited at this than I, given he and 'The Wicked Witch of the West' have a kid. And speaking of 'Redfire', isn't she going to be with Ranma during his mission?"

"Princess Remind'r will be with you for this mission."

"Oh. Gee, I was SO looking forward to this crème brulee…"

"Well, I do make a mean apple," Landry offered.

"You know how to bake, sir?"

"I have you know that I earned a living in high school as a baker," Landry says. "So don't worry; I'll make it up to you, Colonel."

"You're on," Usagi says. "I'll be up in a jiffy…"

The T-X deactivates her audio "taps", and reassessed the situation. The Terminator could attempt to engage the target now, or follow the Moon Princess on her mission…

INITIATE SECONDARY PLAN…

And with that, the T-X returns to its car, and leaves the home of the Saotome family for Cheyenne Mountain.

Meanwhile…

"Man," Ranma says, as he observes his new command from the gantry. He had used the speed tram from Colorado, and traveled to "Area 51" where he was to receive his newest command.

"Would you LOOK at that," Ranma says, as he takes in the sight of the LC-401-A: "Enterprise".

"Ain't she a pretty sight?" says Don West, as he smiles. "And this one operates even more efficiently than the previous Enterprise."

Ranma turns to his First Officer and Friend.

"What are we now? Environmentally conscious or something?"

"Hey, things are changing. Now that the Asgard has 'ascended', we are pretty much on our own."

"Tell me about," Ranma snorted. "And they took their technological secrets with them."

"That IS a problem," Don says. "And even though we have made friends with a few alien races, they aren't going to help us any time soon."

Don pauses for a moment.

"Maybe you can-"

"I don't think, Don," Ranma says. "I may be the host of 'Ra', but 'Ra' feels that humans ought to learn how to be a space-faring race, rather than just being handed to them advanced alien technology. And the other System Lords have adopted that policy, too."

"I see…"

The truth is that Ranma agreed with Ra's assessment of the situation. Earth was NOT ready to be a space-faring race in full anytime soon. Maybe it was his sensitivity to the Temporal Prime Directive, but Ranma was not about to push humanity forward, if they were not prepared for what lie ahead…

"And besides, we don't want to risk a war with a bunch a vegetables, right?" Ranma says with a grin.

"Don't even get me started on THAT misadventure," Don snorted. "'Vegetable Rebellion', indeed!"

Meanwhile, back in the future…

"Ranma, we're home," Usagi calls out, as she opens the door to her San Francisco residence.

Setsuna looks about the home, which was located in the old Japantown District in the City. It was situated over the family dojo, and seemed ordinary.

"When you said that your home was located over the Tendo Dojo, I assumed we would be returning to Japan," Setsuna says.

"What?" Usagi replied. "You don't like it?"

"No," Setsuna retorted. "It's just that…it seems so ordinary."

"Well, we like to keep things minimal," Usagi says. "And Ranma wanted to name the dojo downstairs 'The Tendo Dojo' in honor of the original."

"I see…"

And as if on cue, Ranma enters the foyer, dressed in ordinary clothes, and was wearing an apron.

"Hello, dear," Ranma says, as he goes in to kiss his wife on the cheek.

Setsuna is taken aback.

'Is this…Ranma?' Setsuna thinks to herself.

"I have your bath ready, and breakfast will be ready in thirty minutes."

"Thanks, Ranma."

Usagi motions towards Setsuna's direction.

"You remember Setsuna, don't you?" Usagi says.

Ranma sees Setsuna.

"Oh, Setsuna," Ranma says, as he goes over to hug the "Senshi of Pluto". "It is SO wonderful to see you again."

"Er, yes," Setsuna says, as she took in the hug. "You seemed…chipper."

"Well, I certainly hope so-"

TING!

"Oh, that must be the scones," Ranma says, as he breaks the hug. "Dear, would you like some tea, coffee, orange juice or…?"

"I'll have some cocoa with some cream."

"With cinnamon sprinkles?"

"Yes, Ranma."

"And you, Setsuna?"

"Tea…'Earl Gray', hot with a touch of lemon and honey."

"Excellent choice. I'll be right back…"

Setsuna sees Ranma go into the kitchen. She then turns to face Usagi with a questioning look.

"You got me…and I'm the one living with him."

Tbc.

* * *

Next time: While the Terminator continues its mission, Setsuna decides to confront Ranma on his unusual behavior. Until next time… 


	5. Chapter 5

SMST: "Journey to Adventure!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 5

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"…And so, in conclusion, we should be able to secure a preliminary agreement with the Tamaranian government with some follow-up," Usagi says, as she spoke to the assembled group. "Any questions?"

Redfire raises her hand.

"Yes, Redfire?"

"It's not so much of a question, but a comment," says the demi-Tamaranian.

"Okay…"

"My mother still holds animosity towards you, due to the fact that you are with my father," Redfire says.

"Sounds like the usual 'soap opera'," Daniel whispers in Cameron's ear.

"She might not be as…accommodating as you would want her to be," Redfire concludes.

"So, what do you suggest, Princess?" Landry asked.

"Should at any time my mother insults Colonel Saotome-"

"And she will," Cameron whispers.

"-She will need to issue a challenge in reply."

"No," Osiris says, as she rose from her seat. "If anyone wishes to issue a challenge, it will be ME!"

"Lord Osiris, that would not be wise," Teal'c interjects. "From what I have studied of Tamaranian culture, only the issuer of the challenge can be accommodated. If you intercede of the Moon Princess behalf, that would be seen as a bigger insult."

"Oh, my," Vala says, as she raises an eyebrow. Vala, in spite of her less-than-honorable ways (like any "grifter"), she was familiar enough with the Vegan Star System (which includes the Tamaranians) to be of some use.

"Osiris, it's okay," Usagi says. "If I have to go 'mortal kombat' to secure an ally for Earth, then so be it."

"Humph!"

"Well, if there isn't anything else, then this meeting is adjourned," Landry says.

"Oh, sir!" Usagi says.

"Yes, Colonel?"

"Thank you for allowing Specialist Tsuki some 'leavel'."

"Considering the fact that you have allowed SGC access to your…resources, it's the least I can do."

"Resources" refers to the detachment of Galactic Imperium troops that Usagi, as "Darth Lune", has allowed to work with the Atlantis Expedition in the Pegasus Galaxy.

"Thanks, sir," Usagi says, as she thinks how nice it would be if Sereni Tsuki can spend time with her ex-boyfriend Mamoru…

"Any time, Colonel."

Meanwhile, in another part of Cheyenne Mountain, the T-X, disguised as a guard, surveys the area. Although SkyNet has secondary systems to prevent any unauthorized uploads for new programming. A newer version of SkyNet—"SkyNet 2.0"—will be operational in 2011. And when that happens, the so-called "War of the Machine" will begin…

However, there was a need to take care of business first…a business concerning the Moon Princess.

The Terminator stops to see the entrance of the locker rooms. From its memory, it knew that SGC teams were assembled there-

"I'm telling you, Kowalski," says one soldier. "The sooner we're done from this latest mission, the sooner Betty and I can go on our second honey moon."

"You seem to be in a hurry, kid," says Kowalski.

"Well…it's just that Betty has been so understanding about my assignments lately, that I want to do right by her."

"Well, after that bit of space opera a month ago, you definitely deserve it."

"Yeah…"

"Anyway, we depart within the hour," Kowalski says. "See you then."

And with that, the leader of SG-2 moves on.

The Terminator, after observing the conversation between Kowalski and his fellow soldier, decides to takes the soldier's place. Thus, after its target has entered the locker room, the T-X decides to follow him…

Meanwhile, back in the future…

"So, Ranma," Setsuna says, as she, Ranma Usagi and Aiko ate breakfast. "Usagi tells me that you run the dojo?"

"Oh, yes," Ranma replied, as he spoke between bites. "It's steady income for the family and I."

"So Usagi is NOT the only bread winner around here."

"Of COURSE not. But since Aiko has health issues, ONE of us should be here for her."

"Daddy, I'm not a baby, you know," Aiko says.

"I know that, but…I just want to look after you."

"Uagi, I'm surprised that you chose to work full time," Setsuna says.

"Well, like I said, I don't sleep much these days," Usagi replied. "But…I don't mind."

Setsuna nods her head, as she sees how unhappy Usagi appeared to be, from what she has observed thus far…

"Ranma, do you mind if I…help myself to some coffee?"

"Well, I can get it for you-"

"No, but you can show me where it is in the kitchen."

"Um, sure," Ranma says. He then turns to Usagi and Aiko. "Do you want anything-?"

"I'm fine, Ranma," Usagi says.

"I'm okay, Daddy," Aiko says, as she gets up. "Besides, I have to get to school now."

"Maybe I can take you-" Ranma began.

"Daddy, I'm not a little kid anymore."

Ranma looks at his little girl and sighs.

"Okay," Ranma says. "You have a nice day- Oh! Here is your lunch."

Ranma hands Aiko her lunch box, which had been placed at ready on a nearby shelf.

"You have a nice day, kiddo."

"Thanks, Daddy. Bye, Mommy!"

"Have a nice day, dear," Usagi says.

After Aiko leaves…

"Ranma, that coffee?" Setsuna says with insistence.

"Oh, sorry."

Ranma looks over at Usagi.

"Usagi-"

"I said I'm fine, Ranma."

Ranma sighs, as he gets up from his seat. As he enters the kitchen, Setsuna follows him.

A moment later, Ranma begins fixing coffee.

"Ranma, what the hell is wrong with you?" Setsuna says.

"Wha-what are talking about?" Ranma says, who was a bit startled by this sudden outburst.

"THIS…ALL this," Setsuna says. "I don't know why you are acting SO mild-mannered, but I know of you long enough to know that THIS isn't you."

Ranma breathes a sigh a relief.

"You know, you're right."

"Huh?"

"Look, I'm just trying to be there for Usagi, that's all."

Setsuna squints her eyes.

"No, this is more to this situation than THAT. So what is the real reason?"

Ranma looks outside through the kitchen window.

"What else CAN I do?" Ranma says. "Ever since Majin Buu, I realized that I could no longer protect Usagi. What good am I, but to play a supportive role?"

'Hmm,' Setsuna says. 'I must have stumbled onto something serious after all.'

Tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

SMST: "Journey to Adventure!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other concepts belong to their respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 6

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past… 

"Ahhhhhh," Ranma says, as he sat in his command seat. He certainly loved the newness of his latest command: the LC-401-A "Enterprise". This generation of SGC ships utilized an electro-magnetic field that allows it nullify the gravitational constant of the Universe around the ship. In effect, this allows the craft to travel at the speed of light, or one light year per hour. Increasing the power exponentially increases the speed from one light-year per hour to two light-years per hour and so on. The LC-401-A is capable of traveling up to five light-years per hour for short durations. Alpha Centauri was roughly 4 light-years a

Due to the fact that the Asgards had ascended to a higher dimensional plane, Earth was limited to the few remaining ships that were equipped with Agardian engines for galaxy-to-galaxy travel. That is why it was decided that larger Stargates would be needed to make the trip to and from the Pegasus Galaxy. And if a fleet of ships were needed to defend Homeworld Security interests somewhere, the fleet can hitch a ride within a Gao'uld's warp field. Still, other than that, Earth ships could compete with any other space ship in other areas. Ultimately, however, there was a push for Earth to develop its own advanced warp field program. Not that it mattered to Ranma how this was coming to fruition, since he knew that the one who would do so has yet to be born…

And then, Ranma felt slender hands on his back and shoulders.

"Hello, Ranma," says a familiar, yet sultry female voice.

Ranma groaned.

"Penny," Ranma says, as he turns his head.

"Hey, Ranma!" says Penelope ("Penny") Robinson (Captain, USAF), as she hops into Ranma's lap. "It is SO good to see you!"

"Yeah, I guess," Ranma says. "And congratulations on your promotion."

"Thanks."

"I thought you wanted to get your own squadron?"

The squadron in question is the advanced interceptor, the F-302. This fighter craft is capable of sustained trans-atmospheric travel, and was capable of traveling at sub-light speed. These crafts can be fitted for longer travel time, though there would be a concern with the pilot's capabilities at piloting an overly powered craft. Still, it was a worthy vehicle for standard use.

"I did, until I learned that you were getting a new ship. And I didn't like being based at McMurdo Base…due to the cold."

The American McMurdo Base was where the Atlantis Outpost and the extraterrestrial "Adam" is located, though United Nations does have access to those sites.

"Well, as long as you do your job, we won't have any problems…Captain."

Penny gets off of Ranma and snaps to attention."

"Yes, sir!" Penny says seriously, before bursting out laughing.

"Penny…"

"Sorry, sir. I will be professional."

"Good."

"But I haven't given up being with you. And guess what? I got 'implants' now."

And with that, Penny sashays off the deck to perform the prep-work necessary to launch the Enterprise.

"Man, this is going to be a long flight."

Meanwhile, back in the future…

For a moment, Setsuna mulls over Ranma's words. And then, suddenly, she comes to an understanding.

"Usagi is wearing the pants in the family now."

"She might as well, after I failed her."

"I see."

Setsuna thinks for a moment.

"You know, I can go over the chronological records at the Time Gate, but I want to hear the story from your end of things."

Ranma looks at Setsuna…

DING!

"Coffee's ready," Ranma says, as he gets out two cups out of the dispenser.

"So, what exactly happened?" Setsuna asked, as she accepted the cup of coffee.

Ranma thinks for a moment.

"Okay, it all started when Usagi, my foster-son Goku and I returned from an extended 'training mission'. Aiko was living with my daughter-in-law Chi-Chi, since her constitution was still vary weak."

"About that, why is that the case?"

"You know that Usagi's present body had been cloned, correct?"

"Yes, I do," Setsuna says. "In fact, it was the eight body to be cloned from spliced alien DNA. In fact, it was the most successful of the clones."

"And the 'freaks' that was the result of those experiments were…destroyed," Ranma says in disgust. "And like THEN, I wasn't there to protect Usagi from being used as a part of an experiment."

"I see now. So I assume that it was difficult for Usagi to conceive then."

"Tell me about it. For one thing, we couldn't even be intimate, out of fear that her acidic blood would give me injuries. And even when we could, there were some genetic compatibility problems that resulted in…a miscarriage."

"Oh, dear."

"But, we are able to use some aggressive gene therapy through the Capsule Corporation that enabled Usagi to conceive Aiko, though it was pretty hit and miss. I'm just glad that Usagi has finally complete her treatments to conceive normally now."

"Why didn't you two inform Crystal Tokyo of all this?" Setsuna asked. "We could have helped you."

"I KNOW that. But Usagi was too ashamed of what she has become to risk being turned away."

Silence.

"Okay, so going back to the Buu thing…?"

"Oh, yeah. Anyway, the three of us returned to Chikyuu to spend time with family, while my grandson Goten and his friend Trunks competed in a martial arts tournament. Of course, there was the usual disdain that Trunks' father Vegeta had for me, but it was nothing compared to what had happened…"

FLASHBACK!

"So, you and Goku and returned from your so-called 'training journey'," says the spiky haired, muscular man with a Napoleon complex, as he crossed his arms.

The man then turns his face towards the Moon Princess.

"And so has 'the pretender'."

"Oh, Vegeta," Usagi says, as she kissed the Prince of the Saiyans on the cheek. "I miss you, too."

"Humph!"

Everyone from the old "Z Warriors" team had met up in front of the arena, where the actual tournament was going to take place.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here," says the teenaged Gohan. "Goten and Trunks are going to enter this years Budoukai."

Ranma frowned.

"Isn't that a bit unfair?" Ranma asked.

"Yeah," Goku says. "I mean, from what you told me about Goten's progress, there is NO way anyone can compete-"

"Gohan," says Krillan, as he taps his old friend's arm. "Check those guys out."

Everyone turn to see two, bald men. They were muscular, and they had the letter "M" stenciled on their respective foreheads…

Usagi sees this, and goes close to Ranma's ear.

"You don't think…?"

"I'm sure, but it's worth looking into," Ranma replied.

"Well?" Vegeta says impatiently. "Are we going to fight, or are you just going to hide behind you 'humanity'."

"I think I have an idea," Usagi says, as she reaches into her purse. "We picked these up for training purposes…"

Usagi reveals a pair of wristbands.

"What are those?" asked the tall, green Namek known as "Piccolo".

"These are inhibitor bracelets," Usagi says. "We use these to push our skill levels. With these, Goten and Trunks can fight like normal kids."

"You're trying to take away my son's powers?" Vegeta yelled.

"Calm down, buddy," Goku says.

"Yeah, you might set something off," Ranma says, as he cracked his knuckles.

"Vegeta, the only thing that will happen is that prevent your son and my grandson from becoming 'Super-Saiyans'. That's all. And it is only temporary."

"And it will be an excellent test for the kids' skills," Usagi added.

Vegeta mulls over Usagi's words.

"Well?"

"Fine, but I swear as the last Prince of the Saiyanjins, should you harm my son…I WILL BE EATING BREAKFAST FROM THE BOTTOM OF YOUR SKULL!"

"Cool!" Usagi says happily. "You won't regret it!"

In the middle of the tournament, most of the competitors were already weeded out. Now, it was time for the next match.

"Go, Mommy!" yells Marion, who was sitting next to Bulma (the wife of Vegeta).

"You can do it, Mommy!" Aiko yelled, who was sitting next to Chi-Chi (Usagi's daughter-in-law). "COUGH!"

"Now, take it easy," Chi-Chi says. "Your Mother want you to get well."

"I know, Big Sister," Aiko says. "It's just that I've never seen Mommy fight before."

"Well, with these two up against each other, their fight is always spectacular," Bulma says.

Down on the tournament floor, the blond "Android #18" faces off against the equally blond Usagi.

"Humph, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" #18 says with a smirk. She was dressed in normal street clothes.

"Aye, it has," Usagi replied. Her outfit was a white martial arts karate outfit (a "gi") with her name stenciled on the back of her outfit in "kanji". She wore white tournament shoes on her feet.

"And always, you're dressed like a 'tramp'."

"Why, you-!" #18 yelled, as she charges forward. She practically flew across the multi-block surface.

Usagi sees this. At the last minute, she grabs #18's fist, and then pivots.

"Huh?" #18 says.

Usagi pulls Eighteen around and around in a tight circle. To the crowd, Usagi and #18 formed a spinning top.

"Heave!" Usagi yells, as she tosses #18 high into the air.

"Ah!" #18 yells as she sails into the air.

Usagi then cups her hand. She made sure that her next action would only stun her opponent into submission.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…"

A pink, energy ball begins to form.

Over on the side, two of the fighters, Yamu and Spopovitch—the bald men with the large letter "M" on their forehead—were alerted to their strange energy reader. Spopovitch takes a close look at the device.

"Is this the one the boss was looking for?" Yamu asked his partner.

"This is the one," Spopovitch says. "This HAS to be the fabled 'Moon Princess'. And if she is-"

"Then she has possession of the Silver Millennium Crystal".

And with that, the two suddenly rushed unto the field of battle.

"Huh?" Krillan says, just as Yamu and Spopovitch jams the instrument into Usagi's back.

ZAP!

"HA-AHHHHHHHHHH-!" Usagi screamed. The instrument delivered a jolt into her system, rendering her unconscious.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells.

"Mom!" Goku yells.

"Mommy!" Aiko yells.

"Grandma!" Gohan yells.

"Dumpling Head!" #18 yells, as she looks down.

"Pretender!" Vegeta yells. This gets a quizzical look from Piccolo.

"What?" Vegeta replied.

With Usagi unconscious, Yamu and Spopovitch leave the tournament…with Usagi in hand.

FWOOSH!

"USAGI!" Ranma yells.

END FLASHBACK!

"I should have been paying more attention to what was going on around me," Ranma says. "Otherwise, Usagi would not have been used to awaken an old monster that we both had fought before."

Tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: Journey to Adventure! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past…

"Let's see," Usagi says, as she checked her brief case. "I got all the documents, I think…Ah!"

Usagi goes over to file cabinet, and brings out a data disk.

"You worry too much, Usagi," Dr. Daniel Jackson says, as he makes sure that he packs his gear.

Usagi looks over towards her office mate.

"Look, the brass wants me to make sure that the preliminaries are taken care of," Usagi says, as she places her data disk into her suitcase. "And that means a LOT of pressure."

"I see. So it isn't the fact that Queen Kommand'r hates you for being married to Ranma, as to the reason for the pressure?"

"Mostly. But personally, it's nice to flex the ol' diplomacy muscles," Usagi says, as she puts on her dress uniform's jacket. After putting on the coat, Usagi frowns.

"Gods, I hate trying out these new uniforms," Usagi says. "We are NOT the Marines, you know."

Daniel chuckles, as he takes a look at Usagi. The basic look was that blue version of the Marine standard uniform, including no collar.

"That's why I'm glad I'm 'civilian'."

"I agree with THAT…but for a different reason."

"Hardy har."

"Well, this will have to do, until the brass decides on the new standard 'Dress Blues'," Usagi says, as she puts on her hat. She had her long hair in a tight bun, so as to follow the dress code. "You coming?"

Daniel makes sure that his hair and tie were straight. Since this was official business, fatigues would not be required.

"Coming," Daniel says, as he gets his attaché case. He wanted learn more about Tamaranian culture and language.

A few minutes later, everyone was assembled in front of the main Stargate. Only Kowalski's squad was in fatigues, since they were serving as security detail.

"Hello, everyone," Usagi says, as she enters the main area.

"Ma'am," Cameron Mitchell says. He then takes a look at Usagi. "Heh, nice uniform."

"Laugh it up, Cameron," Usagi says. She then sees Teal'c, Osiris and Redfire.

"Teal'c," Usagi says, as she nods her head.

"Moon Princess," the Jaffa says likewise.

"Osiris," Usagi says. "I'm surprised that you are looking-"

"Pathetic?" Osiris complained, as adjusted her collar of her business suit. "Why do I have to wear this ridiculous get-up again?"

"I told you," Usagi began. "Appearances do matter. As long as you come as an observer, Kommand'r won't be so…paranoid by the presence of a Gao'uld."

"That is correct," Redfire says. "Mother is still upset by the fact that the System Lords aligned themselves with the Tau'ri in a successful attempt to end the Rann-Thanagar War quickly, since Tamaran had declared support for Thanagar. And the only reason why she agreed to having a member of the System Lords present during the negotiations is see if she can normalize relations between them and her people."

Redfire pauses for a moment.

"But bare in mind, Moon Princess, Mother does want to challenge you."

"And that is the real reason for wanting this meeting," Usagi says "I figure as much."

"Should we proceed?" Daniel asked.

"No, we need to do this. But don't worry…I not afraid to face 'Blackfire'."

Meanwhile, the T-X, disguised as one of Colonel Kowalski's men, enters the main Stargate bay. It sees its target, as Usagi continues to the discussion. It calculate the possible success percentage for termination of target versus possible interference from those around the target-

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Vala says, as she enters the main bay around the Stargate, prompting the T-X to reassess the situation. Kowalski sees his deputy team leader.

"Hey, Ben," Kowalski says to the disguised T-X.

The T-X looks up.

"Sorry, sir," "Ben" replies. "I was…delayed."

"Ah, it's no problem," Kowalski says. "Do you have the updated itinerary?"

"Ben" brings up his electronic pad.

"Good. The Tamaranians are an interesting bunch, so stay aware."

"Ben" smiles.

"Of course, sir."

Meanwhile back in the future…

"Okay," Setsuna says. "These two enhanced humans kidnapped the Princess, and then what?"

"Well, we gave chase, of course," Ranma says. "And we did catch up with Spopovich and Yamu…right to their hideout. And it was there that things had gone from bad…to worse…"

FLASHBACK!

Team "Zeta" flew a long ways, intent on tracking down Usagi's kidnappers. In the meantime, Goku had asked Android 18 and the kids to hang back a bit, just in case things really get out of hand.

"Grandpa, so you know this guy?" Gohan asked Ranma.

Ranma turns to look at the Supreme Kai, who seemed to whither under his gaze.

"Yeah, I know this," Ranma says. "A long time ago, I fought alongside Kai against Majin Buu…right?"

Kibito wanted to intervene, and protect his master's honor. However, the large bodyguard wasn't sure if THIS Ranma was the same Ranma that was once known as "The Izanagi".

"Yes, and I apologize for not mentioning this situation to you before," Kai says. "I wasn't sure is Spopovich and Yamu were indeed agents of the sorcerer."

"I thought Bibidi was dead."

"Who's Bibidi?" Krillan asked.

"From my recollection of my better half, Bibidi was the one who created Majin Buu…RIGHT?" Piccolo sneers.

"That is correct," Kai says. "He had created Buu to terrorize the Universe, but was destroyed in the end."

"Obviously, someone ELSE wants to do the same thing, dolt." Vegeta yells.

"This is true. This person is Babidi, Bibidi's son. Somehow, he has learned of Buu's location here on Chikyuu."

"Why was he placed here?" Goku asks. "Did he do so, knowing that there are people's lives at stake."

"On the contrary, he placed Buu here because there were not people on this world."

"Because some else might have accidentally awoken this Buu up."

"Precisely."

Ranma looks Kai.

"And this Babidi needs Usagi to awaken Buu."

"Exactly."

"Well, then we shall deal with this threat all the others."

"Yeah, with FISTS!" Vegeta says. "No one, I mean NO ONE will defeat the Pretender…except ME!"

"Other than that second half of what Vegeta said, we're all in agreement," Goku says.

Soon, the Z Warriors arrive at a spot near what appeared to be a half-buried spaceship.

"We should be very careful," Kai says.

Ranma looks at Kai.

"It's too late for THAT."

"Oooh, burned!" Krillan says.

"Quiet, guys," Goku says. "I see Spopovich and Yamu…"

Spopovich tosses the unconscious Usagi onto the ground, right next to a dwarf troll.

"Is that Babidi?" Gohan asked.

"That's him," Kai says. "He is the son of Bibidi."

"Huh," Piccolo says, as he scans the scene. "That guy standing next to the wizard..."

"Man, dude looks like a demon," Gohan says.

"That's because he is," Ranma says. "His name is Dabura."

"You know, Grandpa?"

"You don't travel through Hell without knowing who's WHO."

Ranma turns his gaze at the scene below. Then he frowns.

"Piccolo, Krillan…engage Spopovich and Yamu."

"Why should we do as you say?" Piccolo replied.

"Yeah, I don't want to get into a fight right now," Krillan says.

"Because, if you don't, those two are going to die."

"How do you know?" Gohan says.

"Wait, if you know what's going on down there, THEN THEY KNOW WE ARE HERE!" yelled Vegeta.

"Precisely," Ranma says, as he gets up. "Dabura is mine. The rest of you free Usagi and deal with the others."

"Dad, why Dabura?"

"I owe a favor to Hild."

"Oooh."

"This is insane," Kai says. "We have to use caution-"

"Just like the last time?"

"You talk to the Supreme Kai like that!" Kibito says.

"Whatever. Son?"

Goku nods his head.

"Right behind you, Pops."

"Geeze," Krillan says. "Why do I willingly to do dangerous things like this?"

"Finally, I get to fight."

"As long as it is not me, so be it," Piccolo says.

"But-"

"You can stay here, if you like," Ranma says. "Where Usagi is concerned, caution be damned."

And that's when the Z Warriors attacked. Or, at least they intended to.

"Wait!" Babidi says, as he sees the charging Z Warrriors.

Dabura was glad to be done waiting, until-

"YOU!" Dabura yelled.

"Me," Ranma says, as he landed a solid punch.

POW!

Dabura was driven into the ground with the blow.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten what you did to Hild," Ranma replied, as he lands next to the Demon King.

"Feh, that so-called 'Asgardian goddess of the underworld' is a JOKE."

"Whatever," Ranma says. "I still owe you, and this time, you are NOT getting out of here. Sharingan."

DOOM!

The familiar red eyes and three tomoe marks appeared.

"So, you are a descendant of the Tengu," Dabura says, as he gets into a fighting stance. "This is a fight that I am going to enjoy!"

Meanwhile, while Piccolo and Krillan dealt with Spopovich and Yamu (rather easily), a tired Usagi wakes up.

"Ah, what hit me-?"

She then sees Babidi.

"Ah, a troll!"

"I am NOT a troll!" Babidi yelled. "I am Babidi…and YOU will become my new servant!"

The alien mystic turns to his companion.

"Into the ship, quick!" Babidi says to the thin, alien that looked like a cross between an insect and a lizard. "And take our prisoner with us!"

"But-"

"We'll deal with them, once we have our newest member…indoctrinated. HEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

**SMST: Journey to Adventure**

* * *

**SMST: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other concepts belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 8**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the past…

The T-X paces around the area where the conference was taking place on Tamaran. As part of the so-called "Security Detail", Captain Ben Bowmen (USAF) was assigned to keep a look out for any suspicious activities. However, the T-X was recording its surroundings for future filing. After all, if humans have friends beyond the stars, the SkyNet may want to decide to extend its "Machine War" beyond terra firma…

"Captain Bowman?"

The T-X turns to face one of its subordinates.

"Yes, Lt. Tyler?"

"The Tamaranians were nice enough to provide us with the schematics of the surrounding cities, though that Prime Minister Galfore is one scary dude."

"I'm sure," the T-X replied, as he takes the schematics. "Carry on."

"Yes, sir," says Tyler, before turning to leave.

'Typical human,' the machine thought, as it began to examine the schematics. Ideally, it hopes to sabotage to trap the Moon Princess between two points of within the Stargate network. However, if it can cause an interstellar incident between Tamaran and Earth, well, all the better…right?

Inside the conference room, Colonel Usagi Saotome was finishing her presentation.

"…And so you see, along with a security pact, Homeworld Security will enable access in matters of trade and services within the Terran Sector," Usagi says.

Queen Kommand'r, also known as "Blackfire", looked practically bored. She turns to her daughter Remaind'r (known as "Redfire").

"Dear, what do you think?"

The daughter of Ranma (Usagi's husband) and Blackfire swallows a bit. She knew that her mother, as loving as she was a parent, tend to be temperamental…where her rivals are concerned.

"I think Tamaran should request more from the Tau'ri, Mother," Redfire replied.

"I agree," Blackfire says, as she suddenly raises her left palm and-

BLAM!

Usagi was blasted off her feet, and through several walls.

"Huh," Daniel says, as he turns his head to see where Usagi went. "That didn't take long…"

"I will go see if the Moon Princess is 'okay'," Teal'c says, as he gets up to go to where Usagi went.

"Hey!" Lt/Colonel Cameron Mitchell yelled, as he and his party stood. "What the hell-?"

"Stay out of this, human," Prime Minister Galfore commands. He looked like a golden-skinned Viking of old.

"The queen has issued a challenge, and to interfere could be considered to be an act of war between our peoples."

"Then I shall intercede, Tamaranian," Osiris says, as she prepares her hand weapon known as a "Ribbon". It was a glove-like weapon that allows the Gao'uld to channel his or her personal energy to perform various things, including blasting one's enemies.

"You can certainly try, Gao'uld-"

"Hey, stop!" says a familiar voice.

Everyone sees Usagi, now wearing only underwear, calf-length stockings and shoes, entering the conference room with Teal'c in tow.

"Good," Blackfire says, as she stood up. "You are still as annoyingly durable as EVER."

Usagi rests her hands on the conference room.

"I take it that you want to fight me?"

"Observant, are you not?" Blackfire says with a smirk. "My daughter is correct: I DO want to…sweeten the deal."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I will sign the treaty, if you fight me for the right to be Lord Ranma's number one woman."

Redfire slaps her head in embarrassment.

"You're kidding, right?" Cameron says. "You mean…?"

"It's exactly what she meant, Cameron," Daniel says.

"Man, how does Ranma do it?"

Usagi closes her eyes.

"So, what are the stakes…exactly?"

"Simple: I fight you and win, Ranma is mine…and no deal. YOU win…you keep Ranma and I'll sign the treaty."

"This witch seems confident enough to warrant such a challenge," Osiris says into Usagi's ear. "It could be a set-up."

"I know," Usagi says, before reopening her eyes. She then looks squarely in Blackfire's eyes.

"You have a deal."

"Good," Blackfire says. "You have one-hour to prepare for mortal combat. My daughter will show you to the proper facilities."

And with that, Blackfire and her entourage turn to leave.

Cameron turns to face Usagi.

"So, you have a plan?"

"Nope."

"Then why agree to the challenge?" Teal'c asked.

"Because this treaty is more important than my marriage, and Homeworld Security definitely needs this treaty signed. And besides, win or lose, I know that Ranma's heart will belong to me."

Silence.

"Um, Usagi?"

"Yes, Daniel?"

"About your…underwear?"

"What about it?" Usagi says, as Osiris covers up Usagi with her coat.

"Your uniform got shredded, but you still have underwear on."

"Why do YOU want to know, Daniel?" Usagi says with a wink and a nod.

"Just tell me, okay?"

"If you want to know, I typically treat my clothes with 'unstable molecules' spray."

"Huh?" Cameron replied.

"Look, you know that I go through weird changes, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, I get tired of losing clothes. So I asked Dr. Reed Richards if he could treat my clothes, so that my clothes could adapt to my body."

"Oh, I see. And since your 'aura' creates a field that simulates high-end invulnerability, the molecules in your clothes will adapt to the properties of the aura."

"Bingo. The only reason I'm left with my underwear, is because I didn't get a chance to treat my new uniform…especially since I can't stand them."

"Huh."

"What do you think Lord Ranma is going to do when he hears of this?" Osiris asks, hoping that, to her shame, Usagi would lose her upcoming fight with the Tamaranian royal.

"That…I don't know," Usagi says with a sigh. "I just hope that he doesn't mind being off-world…"

Meanwhile, back on Earth…

"Ah-Choo!" Ranma says, before sniffing.

"Colonel?" asked Dr. William Robinson, as he stops his work. These days, Will sports long, red hair (tied into a ponytail when he is working), thin-rimmed glasses (which also double as a multiple optic lens of alien design, and a goatee. He and Ranma were up upgrading the ship's Environmental Control Robot "B-9", J-Series, though everyone simply refers to the machine as simply "Robot". Although the body was the latest in robotic design, the CPU has been the same since the original launch of the Jupiter II.

"Ah, it's nothing," Ranma says. "Either I'm catching a cold, or I have some problem that I'll end up dealing with later in the near future."

"Do you have that positronic matrix ready?"

"Oh, yeah," Will says, as he unseals a case carrying the new node. Will needed help making sure that Robot's upgrade will be a smooth one, so that its personality will not be affected.

"Um, Ranma?"

"Yes?"

"I…I wondering if I can ask for your permission to ask for Redfire's hand in marriage?"

Ranma turns to look at Will.

"You're saying that because she's presently away on assignment, are you?"

"N-no, sir," says Will with a nervous laugh. "I love Redfire…and I want us to spend my life together."

"Well, it's a big step," Ranma says. "Tamaranians are 'hot-blooded' folks, and Remaind'r is no exception."

"Of course."

"Did you talk to your parents about this?"

"They approve…especially it means getting Penny to cease her infatuations of you."

"Then I most certainly approve you marrying my daughter, Will…"

**Tbc.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SMST: Journey to Adventure! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 9**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the future, Ranma continues to recall what happens during the attack on Chikyuu by the entity known as "Majin Buu"…

"Get me out of here, you little troll!" Usagi screamed, as banged against the forcefield erected by the alien mystic Babidi.

"Gah, just shut up!" the diminutive wizard says, as he prepared his spell for "transfiguration". Thanks to Usagi's presence, Babidi will have the means to release his father's creation…

"No! I want Ranma, dang it!"

"Grrr! In a few minutes, it won't matter! You'll be a part of my little band, and you will release Majin Buu! HEEHEEHEEHEEHHEE-HO!"

Meanwhile, a pitch battle between Debura and Ranma wages above.

"GAAAH!" Debura roared, as he released a blast of energy from his mouth.

Ranma could have dodged the blast. However, he wanted to make a point.

CHOOM!

FWAK!

Ranma took the direct hit, but still continued forward in the face of the assault. The martial artist reconfigured his aura to form a "slip stream" that did virtually no damage to him. With Ranma now up and close, he attempted to use a haymaker on the Demon Lord.

FWOOSH!

But seemingly missed.

"Damn," Ranma thought to himself, as he realized that Debura created a duplicate in order to-

"Looking for me, Izanagi?" Debura smirked, as he unleashed a power energy blast.

"Hell FIRE!"

BLAST!

"Oh, boy," Ranma says as he sees the energy attack coming. Then he remembered something.

"Hump," Ranma said, as he crossed his arms across his chest. He performed hand mudra gestures on both hands, before falling backwards.

CHOOM!

"Huh?" Debura says, as he sees Ranma effortlessly phased into the Earth it self.

"Grrr, that trick of yours will not work, Izanagi!" Debura yelled, as he jumped into the air. "I will FORCE you out into the open!"

And with that, Debura began blasting into Earth.

Meanwhile, while using a modified form of "earth bending" to literally swim through the ground, Ranma recalls how he had come to know the demon lord…

FLASHBACK!

Izanagi paced back and forth, as he waited on the emissary of the Jade Emperor, ruler of the so-called "Court of Heaven". Ever since his wife, Izanami, was kidnapped, the Onogoronokami ("gods of Onogoro") were distressed. Izanagi's son Susanoo wanted to wage war to get his mother back, but his younger brother Tsukiyomi counseled caution. Izanagi, the father of several gods, had decided to wait for the emissary to arrive with the expectant summons that was bound to come. Once there, Izanagi will issue a challenge as a means of getting Izanami back, and proceed from there. Still, if the rumors of what he has learned about Izanami's unwilling stay in the Land of the Yama Kings are true, Izanagi will need ALL of his abilities to get his wife back-

"Papa?"

Izanagi turns to face his daughter Amaterasu.

"Yes?"

"Will Mommy be okay?"

Izanagi moves to hug his daughter.

"I promise you that she will be fine-"

"Hey, Pops," says Susanoo, as he sticks his head through the door. "There's this weird lady wanting to see you."

Izanagi raises an eyebrow.

"Greetings, Lord Izanagi," says Lady Hild, as she bows her head. She had been waiting in the great gardens of Ido, while waiting for an audience…

"Mmmm," Izanagi says, as he sees the woman. "You must be Hild."

Hild raise her head.

"Then you know of me."

"I hang out with the Norse now and then. I AM surprised to see the Lord of Asgard's 'underworld' on my footsteps."

"I heard about your…situation, and sought to lend my services as it pertains to the Jade Emperor and the Yama King that kidnapped your wife."

Izanagi folds his hands.

"No offense, but I seriously doubt that you can help me-"

Hild brings up a vile of ichor. Ichor was a blood-based poison that can anyone, mortal, immortal, demon or god. So afraid is this stuff that the source, the fabled Hind (half dear, half human), was rendered extinct because of the poison within Hind's blood.

"Is that-?"

"Yes it is, my lord. This is the only thing that can successfully kill a god…and the Yama Kings are no exception. And I so happen have one of the few samples in existence."

Izanagi knew that if he were to face a Yama King as a means of freeing his wife, then he'd need as much help as possible. A god or a demon is typically 100 times stronger on their "home turf". Izanami had to be tricked by Sojobo the Tengu god (who was ironically Izanami's ancestor as "Ranma Saotome"), in order to get her to leave her home. However, Ranma knew that dark gods typically had a motive in anything that they do, so…

"Fine, so what do you want?"

"In the future, I would want access to these lands. I will not influence your domain in anyway, unless someone from my pantheon gets involved."

"Why would I want someone like YOU have anything to do with Yamato?"

"Yamato", which means "source of the Sun", was the earliest names of what will be known as "Nippon" (or "Japan"…as that country is known in the West).

"Because the longer you hesitate, the less chance you have in retrieving your wife, that's why."

Izanagi closes his eyes…

"Fine. However, you and your kind are to respect 'the laws of the balance' in these lands when visiting. Is that clear?"

"Those are acceptable terms," Hild says, as he gave the flask of ichor to Izanagi. "I do want to make another request."

"You may ask."

"I have heard that the Lord of Yamato was a lover of great renown," Hild says. "I wish to experience this, if I may."

"With all due respect, I AM a grieving husband."

"I know that, which is why I wish to comfort you. And besides, I can tell what you need to know to save your beloved wife…between acts of love-making."

"…"

Years later, King Ranmassen was riding through the woods of Denmark, with his constant companion Lady Usagiude. It had been a few months sense the previous king, Beowulf, had died slaying a dragon that turned out to be his son by way of the so-called "Mother-of-All-Monsters" Echidna. Unfortunately, Echidna now wants to mate with Ranmassen, since he is the new king. Still, the bonus for Echidna was that she already knew Ranmassen from their days in ancient Greece, and he was handsome to boot.

At the moment, two were out riding for a lark, dressed in the clothes of the day.

"…I'm telling you, Ranma," Usagi says, as she trotted on horseback. "Why don't you just go have relations with her already?"

Ranma turns to look at his companion.

"I'm NOT going to make love to a monster-woman…even if she's attractive in her human form," Ranma smirked.

"Ranma, you haven't been discriminating BEFORE now, so why care?"

"Because I like to think that I am a human being…that's what."

"Oh, really? What about the time you seduced those bird-women in order to get Odysseus' ship to safety, after we left Troy?"

"Hey, that's not fair. The Sirens were STILL humanoid…even if they had wings."

"If you want to defend those cannibals…"

"Whatever. Hey, at least I didn't have relations with a horse!"

"Adrastos was NOT a horse…he was a centaur. And at the time THAT happened, that witch Circe turned me into a centaur as payback for tricking her into turning YOU and the others back into a human being."

"Big difference."

"And whose female form got turned into a nymph, and almost had relations with Pan?"

"Ha, I wasn't the only one who got turned into a nymph. In fact, had it not been for me, all of us would still be circling trees as mindless bimbos."

"Well, it was BECAUSE of you that we got turned into the mermaids. I mean, honestly…why did you have to insult Poseidon like that?"

"Hey, after throwing that hissy fit that resulted in us being lost at sea for ten years, and being stuck on Calypso's island for another ten years, I got NO respect for the guy-"

POOF!

A young, tanned skinned girl with white hair tied in twin braids suddenly appears in the middle of the path. Ranma and Usagi's respective horses brayed at the appearance, though it could also be the fact that the girl had a negative aura about her.

"Help, please…"

CLUMP!

The girl falls on the side of the road.

"Marler?" Ranma says, as he steps down from his horse. He had recognized the girl based upon the markings on her head.

Marler slowly opens her eyes.

"F-father?"

"I'm here, kiddo," Ranma says. "What's going on?"

"It's Mother…she's in danger-"

And with that, falls unconscious.

"Ranma?" Usagi asked.

"We better make sure that Marler is tended to first," Ranma says, as he picks up the girl. He was about to place her on his horse, when they began braying incessantly.

"Damn, I forgot about that," Ranma says. "My little girl…is a demon."

Ranma then looks at Usagi.

"Usagi, can I ask you for a wee favor…?"

A few moments later, Usagi was in her centaur form…with Marler on her back.

"This is SO embarrassing," Usagi says, as she trots to a safe house near home.

"I'm just glad that I remembered that we can still transform into those mythic forms of ours," Ranma says, as he led Usagi's horse…that was trying to get randy with her.

"Hey, lay off buster!" Usagi yelled. She then turns towards Ranma. "Next time, I'm going to get a FEMALE horse! And don't think for a second that I'll forget this!"

Ranma could only laugh in reply.

**Tbc.**


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: Journey to Adventure! By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek", and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: FYI, I'm using a mixture of interpretations of the "Ah, My Goddess" story. Thus, in my version of that story, Marler is Hild's daughter by way of Ranma Saotome.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Marler woke up, having felt a slight chill. She realizes that she was in some bed…

"Hey," says a voice.

Marler immediately bolts up upright and looks around. Sitting in his chair was her father, King Ranmassen.

"You seem well, child."

"Where…am I?" Marler asked. "And how long have I slept?"

"You're just outside of my castle, near Heorot. As for how long you've been out…most likely a day."

"I see…"

Suddenly, Marler bolts up and rushes to her father's side.

"Father, you have to return with me to Hel," Marler pleaded. "One of mother's rivals sought to take over her domain."

"I figured as much," Ranma replied, as he gently hugs his daughter. In spite of her heritage as a "Temptress", Marler was still his.

And then, Ranma stands.

"Father…?"

"I have court business to consider," Ranma says. "Afterwards, when I return, we can go on our journey."

Marler nods her head in reply.

Ranma exits the private cottage, where his men stood watch.

"Sire!" says one of the guards.

"Continue to make sure that no one enters this cottage," Ranma says, as she wrapped his wool-line cloak around his person. "And that includes the priests."

"Yes, sire!" says another guard.

Grumbling to himself about fanatical clergy, Ranma hops back onto his horse, and gallops back into his castle.

Meanwhile, Queen Wealtheow listens intently to the latest complaints about her new husband's mistress and confidant. In spite of being "middle-aged", her time with Ranma as his wife has made her feel youthful…and then some.

"Your Majesty, I plead with you," say Unferth, who has long since become a member of the local clergy. "I tell you, there is a witch in this place…and she's standing right there!"

Unferth points to Usagiude, who was eating roasted pig.

Usagi looks up from her meal.

"What?"

"Grrr! Witnesses have indicated that they have seen a half-wench/half-horse that fits her description. And she still has not renounced the Old Ways for the sake of the 'Christ-God'."

"What are you talking about?" Usagi says, as she sits down her piece of meat, and wiped her hands and face. "I donate regularly to the Church while giving thanks. And for the record, I am not a witch, for I do not practice the ways of the Wicca."

"But do you deny knowing the Runic arts?"

"No, because knowing the ways of the Runes are not the same as actively using them."

Usagi then stood up on the table turned around and lifted her skirt, exposing her naked rear end.

"And I certainly don't have the hind quarters of a horse. Nyah!"

Wealtheow sighs. Every so often, Unferth seeks to use any pretense to disqualify her husband's right to the throne of Denmark.

"Your Highness, could you PLEASE do something?" Unferth pleaded.

"Yes, I will," Wealtheow says. "Unferth, you are to drop this matter. I forbid you from spreading your 'concerns' beyond this hearing. Is that clear?"

"Of course, Your Majesty," Unferth says, as he and his entourage bow their heads towards the Queen.

"Good, you may take your leave."

"As you wish…"

As Unferth and his entourage exit the throne, they see Ranmassen.

"Your Majesty," Unferth says, as he and his entourage bow upon seeing their king.

"Unferth," Ranma says simply, as he nods his head.

After passing by, Ranma stops in front of his wife.

"Hello, my wife," Ranma says.

Wealtheown gets up from her seat. She nearly glides down the steps, and kisses her husband on the cheek.

"Hello, my husband," Wealtheow say. "Have you…attended to the business at hand?"

"About that," Ranma says nervously. "I will have to leave the kingdom for a few days."

"Will you have an escort with you?"

"Um, no. It's one of those personal things that Usagi and I have to deal with."

"Oh…"

"But Makoto should be back from Briton tomorrow. She'll keep an eye on things while we're away."

"Sigh. Very well, Ranma…but I expect you to return to me in ONE piece."

"Of course."

Ranma then turns to Usagi.

"Yo, ready for go?"

"Just a moment," Usagi says, as she polished the last bit of pork. "BURP! I'm done now."

"…"

"You certainly have quite the appetite, Bunny," Wealtheow comments.

Sometime later, Ranma, Usagi and Marler stand at the entrance of the home of Echidna.

"Father, why are we here at the home of the 'Mother-of-All-Monsters', Father?" Marler asked.

Ranma turns to his daughter.

"We can't go through the normal channels to get to Hel," Ranma says. "So, we'll need Echidna's help."

"Ranma, you do know what she'll want, you know."

"I know. And if Wealtheow finds out-"

"Father, I'm sure we can find another means to get to my mother," Marler says.

"No, this is the surest, and quietest way of getting to Hel," Ranma says.

"Hmmm," Usagi says. "I'll go and talk to Echidna, Ranma. Hand me the instrument."

Ranma sighs, as he hands over the golden "Horn of Hrothgar" (a gold instrument that was in the shape of a dragon).

"You know what you are doing?" Ranma asked.

"Hey, I'm as old as you are, and I know a bit of tricks."

With that, Usagi goes inside…

A few minutes later, Usagi was using the golden rays of the horn, as she swam, naked, to the heart of the cave-

"So, Ranma sent you in his stead," says a pleasant voice.

Usagi looks around to see the shimmering form Echidna. It was hard to believe that this creature was so beautiful in her humanoid form…

"Actually, I volunteered…to plead with you for an exception, Echidna."

"And that is…?"

"Provide us with a passage into Hel."

Echidna circled and glanced at her old acquaintance.

"Your spirit is strong…and pure."

Echidna sniffs Usagi's neck.

"I will grant you special disposition," Echidna says, as she began to stroke Usagi's cheek. "However, there is something that I want."

"And that is…?"

"I want still want a child."

"But…we're both 'girls'."

"Humph. There are methods that the likes of us can do to over-come the laws of nature…"

With that, Echidna kisses Usagi intimately, causing Usagi's hair to stand on end.

"Whoa," Usagi says, as Echidna broke the kiss.

"I know that this may seem unusual to you, Moon Princess, but I also know that you have the skills to please me…and give me what I want."

"Fine, but I'm doing this for Ranma, you know."

"Of course," Echidna says, as she scoops up Usagi into her arms, and takes her down into her personal grotto.

Sometime later, Usagi emerged from Echidna's home, a slight worse for wear. Ranma, who had made a fire for himself and his daughter, gets up.

"Usagi, what took you so long?" Ranma asked.

"Um, it's nothing," Usagi says dismissively. "I was told the backdoor way to Hel, in exchange for the horn."

"Huh," Ranma says. "Man, I'll miss that thing."

At the same time, Marler stares at Usagi, having sensed what has happened…

Sometime later, the trio arrives at the appropriate spot.

"Alright," Ranma says, as he dismounts. "According to the information that Usagi to us, this cave should lead us to Hel."

"Um, yeah," Usagi says. "Hopefully, we won't run into any sentries or something."

"We should not, since most of my mother's warriors would have either been enslaved or destroyed by now," Marler says.

"Good. I want to save my strength for whatever is causing this fiasco."

And with that, the trio continues their journey.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

As the trio made their way down to Hel, King Hastassen of the Wild (the other name of one Ranma Saotome) notices how quiet Lady Kaninude of the Moon (the other name for Usagi Tsukino) was…

"Lass?" Ranma asked.

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she woke up from her reverie.

"I…I was wondering if there was something the matter."

"Um, nothing, heh."

"Huh," Ranma says, as he turned his attention towards the task at hand. "Just pay attention when we get down to Hild's place."

"Father, I'm really glad that you can do this," Marller says.

"Hey, your mother has always been a good friend to Usagi and I," Ranma says. "Besides, if something had happened to Hild, then the mortal world could be in danger."

"Of course," Marller says, as she continued on her way. As all eyes were turned towards their destination, no one notices the wicked smile plastered on Marller's face…

"We're here," Ranma says, as he and his party stop at a ledge. In the center of a war-torn battlefield, demons, the undead and other assorted dark beings appeared to be in battle formation of some kind.

"This doesn't look good, Ranma," Usagi says, as she peers through her "spyglass" (a handheld telescope used typically by Naval personnel…like pirates).

"What?" Marller asked.

Ranma looks back towards her daughter.

"It looks like an army is being assembled for something…big."

"Perhaps…someone wants to invade a rival domain?" Marller offered.

"Maybe, but I'm not about to take a chance."

"Ranma, I spotted Hild," Usagi says, as she hands her spyglass to Ranma. "Up there, at that tower of hers."

Ranma peers through the Usagi's spyglass. Although both he and Usagi both possess a degree of enhanced senses, neither wanted to take a chance at having their powers 'trip' the senses of the roaming "Evil Eye" that scanned the entire realm.

"Great, I see her," Ranma says, as he turns his head to Usagi. "But we will need to get those regiments below, in order to get to Hild's castle."

"I don't see a problem, if Marller is willing to cooperate," Usagi says.

"Oh?" replied Marller.

Ten minutes later, a Green-skinned Amazon (called a "Gammazon") and a Demon Knight enters the checkpoint with a prisoner in tow. The Gammazon was a thing of beauty, as she slinked around wearing her bikini battle armor, while the Demon Knight wore his dark armor like a Juggernaut. In some ways, he could be considered to be the prototype of another Demon Knight: the one known as "Nightmare".

A demon sees these three approaches the checkpoint, while he was checking in new recruits for a special expedition.

"What this?"

"We learned that this creature had escaped from Hel, after getting her drunk on mead," Usagi says, as she tugged the chains. "I don't know if there is a reward for her or not, by my associate and I would like to be compensated."

The demon looks up and down the pair.

"I suppose we can compensate you for your troubles, Miss…?"

"I am 'Hulkusagi', and this is my companion, The Ryder."

"GREETINGS," Ranma says, as he projected a deep voice. He has been around enough Sith to pretend to be one.

"My, what a strapping pair of warriors you are. Say, we're getting ready to invade the mortal world for our new master, and we could use you two."

Usagi turns to look at Ranma, who nodded his reply.

"Sure," Usagi says. "Does this mean we get to meet the master mind of all this?"

"Of course, eventually."

"And what if we want to meet the boss NOW?"

"Then you have to do something impressive."

Usagi nods her head. She then looks around, and sees dozens of war trolls gathering. These creatures were over ten feet tall, and had more mass than even SHE could muster as "Hulkusagi". And the last time she fought a war troll was way back during her and Ranma's stint on "Middle Earth"…

"How about my partner and I fight a war troll?"

"YOU?" the demon scoffed. "You look like a child next to a war troll."

"Let me put it to you this way: you don't know us. So, if we die, then no sweat off your nose. We defeat these things, you have a powerful asset."

"Hmmm," the demon muses. Just then, another demon whispers something in the seated demon's ear…

"Hello?" Usagi says.

"Um, actually, you can have your 'test'," the demon says. "Apparently, the new master wants to see you two in action."

Ranma looks up to see the silhouette of a large creature looking at him and Usagi, from the vantage point of the dark tower's window…

"Alright," Usagi says. "Let's do this."

A short while later, Usagi and Ranma face two the war trolls in some sort of makeshift battle pit. The denizens of the Dark holler in glee, as they expect blood shed to be spilled.

"Now, remember that we nearly starve the trolls as a way to keep them nice and fierce," says the demon with a smirk. "TRY not to get yourselves killed."

With that, the demon scrambles out of the pit.

"RRRRARW!" roared the trolls.

"I'll take the one on the left, you take the one on the right," Usagi says, as she brought out her Rune sword: "Mars".

"Mars-kun, are you ready?" Usagi says, as she looked at her weapon.

"But of course, Princess," Mars says. The Runic masters that were employed by the domineering alien entities known as the Splugorth created Mars, from the fragment of the essence of the avatar of the Olympian god of war "Ares".

"Simply use me to perfection."

Meanwhile, Ranma takes out his Rune sword: "Venus". Like Mars, Venus was made from the essence of the Olympian goddess of love herself, "Aprodite".

"VENUS, WE WILL NEED TO PREPARE OURSELVES FOR BATTLE," Ranma says.

"Wow," Venus says. "You sound so sexy being dark and mysterious. I wish I had a body, so that I can take advantage of you."

"…"

"Guys, these things are charging!" Usagi says, as she charged forward.

"RRRAARR-!" her war troll screamed, as he bring down his giant sword to bear.

CLANG!

Usagi grunted, as she braced herself. She had to be careful in how much her Gamma-powered strength she taps into. Otherwise, she runs the risk of losing control over herself.

"Hiiii-ya!" Usagi yelled, as she kicked the war troll in the "nads".

BAM!

"Awoooo-!" the trolled yelped, as he clutched his nether regions while sailing out of the pit.

Meanwhile, Ranma sees his foe charging forward.

"VENUS, DULL YOUR BLADE."

"But why, Ranma?" Venus says, as she did as she was told.

"These trolls are just tools," Ranma says. "I rather hurt the real deal."

"As you wish…"

With the blade purposely dulled, Ranma uses his sword to block his war troll's descending club.

"Urg!" Ranma says.

"RRARR!" the troll growls, as he pushes forward.

"Huh," Ranma says. "It looks like it will be one of those days…"

**Tbc.**


	12. Chapter 12

**SMST: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 12**

* * *

With some effort, the Hulkusagi and The Ronin (Usagi and Ranma respectively), still in disguised, were escorted to the domicile of the new power that seemingly controlled "Hel".

"Ranma, who do you think had made a move on Hild's dominion?" Usagi asked.

"Don't know…and quite frankly, I don't care," Ranma says. "In spite of Hild being a…'dark goddess', she's not a bad person."

"Ranma, that is the most oxymoronic term I ever heard, especially in reference to HILD…of all people."

Usagi pauses.

"Still, I do care for Hild in spite of everything."

"Me, too, babe…me, too."

"So, what's the plan anyway?"

"According to Marler, she has allies who are still loyal to Hild," Ranma says. "She'll get a hold of them, while we do the heavy lifting."

"Sounds like a plan," Usagi says. "Let's do it…"

A short time later, Uasgi and Ranma stand in front of the throne room of Hild's dark palace. Sitting on the throne was a red-skinned, devil-like man with horns and a goatee.

"GREETINGS!" the demon says in a booming voice. "I am Lord Debura, now ruler of this realm."

"I am 'The Ronin', and this is my companion 'Hulkusagi'," Ranma says. "We're interested in joining…the winning side."

"Interesting," Debura says. "That's not what my military advisor says…"

Just then, Marller appears…by Debura's side.

"Marller…?" Usagi asked with wonder.

Ranma, strangely enough, says nothing.

"Well?" Marller asks. "Cat got your tongue?"

"Where's Hild?" Ranma says calmly.

"Of course, that's why you're here, no?" Debura says. He then snaps his fingers.

A pair of demons wheel Hild out on a rack. She appeared to have been beaten…and worse.

"See?"

"Hild, are you okay?" Usagi says, as she goes over to her old friend.

Hild manages to turn her head to her friend.

"I…could be better…"

"Debura…or whoever you are, tell us what's going on," Ranma demanded. "From what I see, you're using my daughter to lure us here. Why?"

Debura sneers.

"Hild has many allies, however, YOUR and the trollop's reputation has given me pause. I don't want to take a chance having YOU TWO squash my plans for domination. And to prove a point-"

Debura turns towards Marller, and spits on her.

"Wha-?" Marller yells.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but your usefulness has come to an end."

Marller turns towards her father in horror.

"Father, please…"

CREEEEK!

And Marller was turned to stone.

"No!" Usagi yelled, as her anger grew. As a result, her Gammazon form began to grow massive, shredding her armor in the process. Only a loincloth remained.

Ranma turns to his wife. He knew that the more powerful his wife gets, the more primal she gets.

"Usagi, calm down!"

"Hulkusagi angry now at Debura!" Usagi yelled. "He will pay!"

"Yes, but if you don't calm down, he'll win!"

"Huh?"

"Think about it: he wants to invade the world. If you lose control of yourself, Debura will be able to enslave you like some sort of beast!"

"Brilliant!" Debura says. "And, of course, I'll use her for breeding stock. Imagine an army as powerful as your dear wife."

"Uh-huh," Ronin says, as he takes out a…lock of hair, which tied together while attached to a necklace.

"And how are you going to impress me with that?"

"Well, you see, the last time I was with Hild-chan, we formed a…pact, so to speak. The result was Marller…and a special connection to Hild herself."

Ranma gripped the lock of hair, as it began to glow…

Hild suddenly snaps her eyes open, as she realizes that her strength was returning to her.

"Yes…YESSSS!" Hild says, as she broke out of her binds.

Debura begins to sweat.

"Oh, no you don't-!" Debura began to say, as he was about to rush Hild.

BAM!

Debura sails away, as Usagi follows through on her punch.

"Stay away from her!" Usagi yells.

Meanwhile, Ranma goes over to Hild, and holds her tenderly.

"You okay?"

"Feh, I can be better," Hild says, as she rubs her wrist. She then turns to see her daughter.

"Damn that girl," Hild says sadly. "Then again, she is her mother's daughter…"

"Why did she turn on you?"

"She is a demon princess."

Hild gets up from the rack.

"You take care of Debura, while I take care of…her."

Hild glances over at the rack.

"And maybe, we can utilize this thing for later."

Ranma shakes his head, as he stuffs his charm back into his shirt. He then turns to Usagi.

"You ready to kick that guy's butt?" Ranma asks.

"Hulkusagi ready to smash!" Usagi says, as she smacks her fist.

"Good," Ranma says, as he hops on his companion's massive shoulders. "Let's move!"

BOING!

Usagi takes a massive leap towards the direction of where Debura would end up next…

Hild sighs as she stares at her petrified daughter.

"I won't kill you…your father and I love you too much, even after what you tried to do. However, I cannot allow you to use your familial ties to usurp my position again…"

Later…

Ranma and Usagi were on top of the upper terraces back at the castle. Apparently, a year had passed during their trek into the underworld. Still, Makoto's presence as "Steward" kept would-be usurpers to the throne of the Kingdom of Denmark, when Queen Wealtheow, thinking that Ranma would not be returning home, passed on. And although Ranma could easily cement his control over the kingdom, he has instead honored his late wife's request to choose a worthy successor to the throne. Only then will Ranma abdicate before moving on.

"I'm sorry, Ranma," Usagi says, as she wraps her cloak around her normal frame.

Ranma continues to look out towards the sea. "On BOTH counts."

"Don't be," Ranma says. "It was inevitable that Wealtheow would die of old age, and I agreed with Hild's decision to suppress Marller's memories."

Ranma then turns his attention back towards Usagi.

"And besides, thanks Arthur's son Modred, the realm of Camelot will soon be plunged into open warfare. I rather fight as a warrior, than as a king. Less responsibilities that way."

Usagi places a hand on Ranma's shoulders.

"Well, it's a good thing we kicked that Debura guy into the Void," Usagi says with assurance. "I doubt we'll see HIM again."

Usagi pauses for a moment.

"And I doubt we'll have to deal with anything unusual for the time being-"

ROAR!

Suddenly, a dragon comes roaring from a distance. It had silver colored skin, had horns, and had blue eyes. And, somehow…it had a Crescent moon mark on its forehead.

"Usagi!" Ranma yelled, as he pulls out his sword. "Get behind me!"

The dragon hovers for a moment, observing Ranma and Usagi's actions. Makoto comes running up the stairs to the upper terraces.

"Ranma…Usagi!" Makoto yelled. "What's going on?"

"We're not sure," Ramna says. "But-"

"Wait, isn't that the Golden Dragon Horn?"" Makoto says, as she sees that the horn was in dragon's claw.

However, Usagi wasn't paying attention. She notices the moon mark on the dragon's forehead.

"Ranma, put that sword away," Usagi says.

Ranma and Makoto both turn towards Usagi with wonder.

"What's going on, Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Um, Ranma?" Usagi says, as she looks down a bit.

"Yes?"

"Remember when I sort of made a deal for access to the underworld with Echidna?"

"You DIDN'T."

"Well, I didn't think something would happen-"

"What did Usagi do?" Makoto asked.

As if on cue, the dragon had shape-shifted into a pretty, blond little girl. She dropped into Usagi's arms.

"Mommy!" the girl says, as she hugged her…parent, while carrying the Golden Dragon Horn.

"Er…" says Usagi, as she glances towards her companions. "There is a logical explanation for all this."

Ranma folds his arms.

"I'm sure there IS…"

Years into the future, Ranma focuses on the task at hand: defeat Debura. As he swims underneath the surface using "Earth Bending", Ranma senses his impending target.

"Come on out!" Debura yells. "What? You can't fight me without that trollop of yours?"

'Now,' Ranma thinks to himself, as he activates a power earth elemental effect.

"Huh?" Debura says, as he senses the ground being shaken.

THOOM!

A giant, stone hand reaches upward, and grabs Debura by surprise.

"What?" Debura yells. "This won't hold me-!"

THUMP!

Ranma lifts the hand that was holding Debura, using his strength.

"You like getting a hand?" Ranma yells. "How about a lift? DRAGON RISING ASCENSION!"

He pushes the stone hand up far enough to free his hands to perform this attack.

"Hey!" Debura yells, as he is lifted into air.

As his "vehicle" gets high in the sky, Ranma cups his hand. A bluish sphere of energy begins to form.

"This is for all that crap you put Hild through!" Ranma yelled. "KAMEHAME-HA!"

Unlike his "Moko Takibasha" attack, the "Kamehameha Wave" attack did not rely on emotion as a "trigger" or a "guage". The Kamehameha Wave relied on pure energy…something that Ranma had plenty to brag about.

FWOOSH!

Ranma let go of his attack, engulfing Debura in the process.

"Arrrgghhh-!" Debura screamed, before being blasted into another dimension.

TING!

With Debura no longer a part of this world, Piccolo and Krillan were released from the spell that had turned them to stone.

"Huh?" Krillan asked.

"Obviously somebody did their job-" Piccolo smirks, when-

BOOM!

"What the heck was that?" Krillan yelled, as he covered his eyes.

Piccolo scans the area, and frowned.

"Oh, no!" Piccolo yelled.

"What is it?"

Piccolo turns towards Krillan.

"You want the bad news or the worst news?"

"I don't like the sound this! But…what?"

"We got Usagi back."

"Isn't that good news?"

"NO! We got Usagi back, but she's…evil! That's the bad news."

"Then…what's the worse news?"

"Majin Buu is FREE!"

Down in the battle site, Ranma squints his eyes.

"Usagi!" Ranma yells, as he noticed that Usagi was now wearing her sailor fuku, and had a small letter "M" stenciled above her tiara (but below the line of her scalp). "Are you okay?"

Majin Sailor Moon smiled at her husband. However, it was a smile in the form of a hideous grin.

"I'm feeling FINE, dear," Majin Sailor Moon says. "I want you to meet an old friend."

Ranma sees some round, pink guy who seemed to be made of marshmallow goodness.

"Oh, no…"

"Hi!" Majin Buu says cheerfully. "I want to play with you again!"

Ranma turns his attention back towards Usagi. He was nowhere near his old power levels as the Izanagi to deal with Majin Buu on his own, but if he can get Usagi's attention.

"Usagi, where are the others?" Ranma asked.

"Oh, they're just resting," says M. Sailor Moon. "And NO…they are not dead-"

"YOU there!" Babidi yells, as he climbs out of his wrecked ship. "What have you done?"

M. Sailor Moon turns her attention towards the alien magician.

"But this little man will be."

Usagi's eyes began to glow, as Babidi found himself in a potent grip.

"Ulp!" the alien magician yelped, as he floated into the air.

"Buu, I'm hungry," Usagi says, as she turns towards the pink marshmallow man. "I want a cookie."

"Mmmm…me, too!" Buu says, as his single antennae jolts, sending an energy surge into Babidi.

"Ah-" Babidi began to say.

POOF!

"Ah," Usagi says, as she grabs the large cookie. She then breaks the piece in half.

"Here?"

"Yum!" Buu says with enthusiasm.

Ranma notices that Usagi's and Buu's power levels increases.

"Usagi-"

"Now, I eat YOU!" Buu says to Ranma.

"Uh-huh!" Usagi says. "Remember what I said?"

"Usagi will be Buu's friend, if Buu is nice?" Buu asked.

"Yes. You want to go eat?"

"Yeah!"

"Let's go," Usagi says, as she begins to float in the sky. She then turns to Ranma.

"Dear, I would highly recommend that you stay away," Usagi says. "Only I can be his friend right now."

Buu floats into the air.

"Bye-bye!" Buu says, as he takes to the skies after Usagi.

As Usagi and Buu disappear over the horizon, Ranma turns to survey the damage.

"Damn," Ranma says.

"Pops!" says a voice.

Ranma turns to see Goku carrying Vegeta, who also had the letter "M" stenciled on his forehead, with an injured Gohan and Supreme Kai in tow.

"Goku?" Ranma says. "You guys okay?"

"We are," Goku says, "Although…Vegeta is pretty beaten up badly."

"This is a catastrophe!" says the young Supreme Kai. "Not only is the Moon Princess is evil, but Buu is free. How are we going to deal with that?"

"We do what we can," says Piccolo, as he and Krillan lands in front the others.

"Goku, we saw what happened," Krillan says. "We need to think up something!"

Goku nods his head, and turns to Ranma.

"Pops?"

Ranma muses for a moment.

"We need to get everyone trained…and ready to go deal with Buu."

"So we can fight him, Grandpa?" Gohan says.

"Maybe," Ranma says. "The last time I fought him, Buu had swallowed one of the Grand Kais. That had made Buu easier to seal away."

"That is correct," says the Supreme Kai. "However, there is always a risk that Buu's present form will not last."

"'Present form'?" Krillan says. "You mean there's another form that Buu has?"

Ranma turns to Krillan.

"Yes," Ranma says. "Many gods and alien intelligences died fight Buu's true form before being sealed away. As long as Usagi is with him, we just might have a chance."

"But isn't Grandma evil now?" Gohan asked.

"Gohan, do you honestly think Usagi is capable of committing acts of evil?"

"I don't think so."

"And I don't either. I have faith in Usagi's ability to keep her…pathos in check. But for how long, I don't know."

"Then we have to prepare," Kai says. He then turns to Gohan. "Gohan, I can increase your power, since you have the greatest potential. However, we will need to leave this world for a short time."

"Can Pops come?" Gohan asked.

"Don't worry about me, son," Goku says. "I'll be helping getting everyone ready, while provide a distraction just in case."

"Oh, I see…"

"But be sure to see your mother and brother first, before you go, okay?"

"Oh. Oh, yeah!" Gohan says. "And I can tell Videl that I'll be going away, too."

Ranma smiles.

"Ah, you have girlfriend, now?" Ranma says.

"Er, well…"

"That's okay. Okay, we don't have long. So…let's do this by the numbers."

Ranma turns to Piccolo and Krillan.

"Piccolo, keep track of Usagi and Ranma. Krillan, take your family to Dende's Place. And while you at it, let Bulma know that we're taking Vegeta to see Yajirobe about some senzu beans. And…tell her that she needs to look after Hoshiko for her mother and I."

"Right," the two say in unison, as they take to the skies.

Ranma turns to see Goku, who nods his head. Goku turns to Gohan.

"Son, tell your mother that I'll see her a Dende's Place," Goku says.

"Yes, Dad," Gohan replied.

"And son?"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

Gohan smiles.

And with that, Gohan and the Supreme Kai takes to the skies.

"You ready, Pops?" Goku says, as he slings a still-unconscious Vegeta on his shoulders.

Ranma looks around. The smoldering ruins of the Babidi's spaceship and the surrounding lands told him that he had failed to protect Usagi…just like last time, when the android "Cell" had put her and a "Mini-Cell" into a pit filled with his "royal" jelly. And it was all in an effort to create some sort of pride. That plan was ultimately stopped, but the effects were still apparent, since one of Usagi's eyes would glow violet from time-to-time. And like then, Ranma failed to protect Usagi NOW.

And things will get worse before getting better.

"Pops?"

"Yeah, I'm ready," says Ranma, as he took to the skies, with his son.

END FLASHBACK!

"And it did get worse," Ranma says. "Before Buu's evil persona came out, I had managed to reach Usagi. But afterwards…"

Ranma pauses.

"Go on," Setsuna says.

"When Buu's evil persona came out, Usagi and I merged using a special dance called the 'Fusion Dance'. That's how 'Usama' was born. Both that trick didn't last long enough to permanently stop evil Buu. Unfortunately, things got worse when 'Evil Buu' absorbed Usagi, and thus became 'Sailor Buu'. I…had thought I had lost her then and there. Thankfully, a Sailor Moon and Mirai Trunks from an alternate timeline had come to help defeat Sailor Buu without killing Usagi. But…I failed her. If I was strong enough, Usagi would not have been lost."

"But I wasn't…because of you, Ranma," says a voice from the entrance of the kitchen.

Setsuna and Ranma both turn to look at Usagi.

"Usagi-"

"Shhh," Usagi says, as she goes to hug her husband. "Ranma, you big jerk."

"Huh?"

Usagi let's go of her husband.

"Ranma, it is because of YOU that I keep myself in check," Usagi says. "When I was 'Sailor Buu', I couldn't…I WOULDN'T kill people for pleasure. Harass 'em, yes, but all I did was 'flash' Videl's father Hercule, and beat up on people for sport."

Usagi puts her fingers on Ranma's chin.

"YOU, sir, complete me, by reminding me that I am redeemable. Without you…I don't know what I would do."

Usagi then hugs Ranma.

"Ranma, I love you. I don't want you to think that you are useless. All the power in the Universe means nothing, if I don't have you to look after my best interests."

And with Usagi gives Ranma a deep kiss.

"Ranma, BE the man that I fell in love with…egotistical and all."

Ranma smiles.

"Sure, babe."

Setsuna smiles.

"Now that we have that out of the way, we have a mission to fulfill," she says.

Ranma turns towards Setsuna.

"Give us a few hours, okay?"

Setsuna smiles.

"Sure."

**Tbc.**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMST5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: The assassination mission by the Terminator takes place before the "death" of Mamoru (Prince Darien/Tuxedo Mask) Chiba. Afterwards, it will cover events post "Hero Initiative". **

**Author's note: In an effort to catch up, my stories will be 1000+ words each (for now). C&C are welcomed. **

**Part 13**

Meanwhile…

"Why do I feel that I'm in the middle of the movie 'Heavy Metal'?" Daniel says, as he, Jack, Teal'c, Cerena, Samantha, Cameron and Vala sat in the audience.

Cameron looks about the area. For some strange reason, the architecture of the Tamaranians reminded him of "boobs"…lots and lots of "boobs".

"You have me," Cameron says.

"It is an honor that you came to watch the Empress duel Queen Komand'r," Cerena says. Cerena was a member of the Imperium, a galactic-wide empire that exists in a "mirrored" universe. Essentially, she and everyone else from her home universe were clones of the Empress, clones of the Empress' consort, or clones of the female form of the Empress' consort…or variations, taken into consideration of the varied physiologies of different species. This was made so out of revenge against the betrayal by the Galactic Alliance, after a peace agreement that was suppose to grant amnesty for all parties during the Galactic Civil War. Instead, the former rebels bid their time for when they were strong enough to punish the ruler of the Imperium for her role during the Galactic Civil War. So when they attacked her palace on Byth, the Empress was taken by surprise, resulting in the death of HER Ranma. In revenge, the Empress released a sophisticated retrovirus that was highly contagious. She also created the means to deliver the virus using "sub-space" as the means. Thus, the virus can be "beamed" from vast distances in space. Unfortunately, in her anger and grief, the Empress went overboard, resulting in the infection of an entire Universe, since she used herself as the energy source that disperse the virus in all directions. Now, even on the Earth of that Universe, there is no man, woman or child that do not look like the Empress, the Empress' consort or the female form of the Empress' consort. And some, only a few noticed how wrong that situation was…

Nevertheless, the Empress, along with her royal guard and personal troops and fleet, fled that Universe. She placed her minions to stand watch over her personal armory, located in a pocket dimension, called "The Inventium" (also known as "The Technomancer's Toybox"). The dimension was discovered while the Empress attempted to locate her doppelganger's whereabouts, and found a wealth of technological treasures and wonders (which is how the Empress was able to develop the means to devastate an entire Universe. The Empress learned that her counterpart's minions had claimed it for themselves, even though other factions—mystic and hyper-scientific alike—have made raids on it from time-to-time. After establish a place of her own in the Inventium, which appears as a giant, wooden chest, the Empress waited for the day to strike back at her counterpart. She would eventually succeed, when the Empress weakened her counterpart just enough to merge with her. As a result, at least for a while, the Empress was in control over the situation. That is, until her counterpart's allies convinced the Empress of the error of her ways. Now, the Empress and her counterpart were of one mind and body…once again.

At any rate, Cerena, a clone of her Empress, was assigned to the United States' "Homeworld Security" agency as a liaison of sorts. She would be the contact person if Homeworld Security needed assistance from the Imperium Remnant, which was what was left of the original Galactic Imperium. But, for the most part, Cerena merely participated on exploration missions with her team, SG-1, which serves as the front-line for Stargate Command in matters of "first contact". And whenever she is off duty, she gets to spend her free time with her boyfriend Mamoru.

"I have faith in the Empress' abilities," Cerena says proudly.

Vala turns to the naive Imperium officer.

"How would you like to bet on the spread?" Vala says, as the raven-haired beauty grinned.

"'Spread'?"

"Don't take it," Samantha cautioned. "It's a sucker's bet."

"Why do you have to spoil my fun?"

"General O'Neill," Teal'c begins to say. "I am surprised that you would come to this event."

"Well…I want to make sure that the negotiations do not go awry," Jack says. "If we can secure the Tamaranians support, we can be that much closer to opening greater trading exchanges."

"I see…"

"Plus…I like seeing Usagi kick butt."

"Of course."

Down in the arena floor itself, the System Lord "Osiris", a Gao'uld, hands her beloved Usagi her equipment.

"Thanks," Usagi says, as she placed her battle helm on her head. Essentially, Usagi's armor was a metal bikini set with helmet, shoulder armament, and shin and knee armament.

"Thanks," Usagi replied, as she puts on her war helm. "What I don't understand is that she can sleep with Ranma all she wants."

"It's not about her just sleeping with Ranma. It's about being a significant person in Ranma's life."

"Humph. Well, wish US luck."

Usagi gave Osiris a kisss on the lips, and steps out into the open field. Osiris sighs. To think that she has to deal with two loves in her life…

"Sir," Cameron says, as he turns to Jack. "Don't we have regulations about…well, you know…this sort of thing?"

Jack turns towards Cameron.

"Colonel, as long as you don't ask, I won't tell."

"Ah, I got it."

Meanwhile, Redfire was putting the finishing touches of her mother's battle armor…such as it was.

"Mother, this is unnecessary," Redfire says, as she hands Blackfire her helmet.

Blackfire turns towards her daughter.

"You've been intermingling with these humans way too much, daughter. I want your father to myself, or, at the very least, his lovers will have to come to ME for permission."

Wildfire sighs. She enjoys the thrill of the battle like a Tamaranian should. But she also knows not to waste resources for needless pursuits. Maybe that's what draws her to her fiancé, Doctor William Robinson. In spite of being an intellectual, her father saw something in the human that gave him his blessing. And…William was once a student of his father's at one point in time, so that was something to consider when choosing a potential mate. Certainly, her cousin Mari chose well when she chose Damian Wayne, also known as Ibn al-Xuffash ("Son of the Bat"), to be her mate…

"Will you stand by my decision, daughter?" Blackfire says.

"Of course, Mother," says Redfire with a sigh. "I am of the Royal House, am I not?"

"Good girl."

And with that, Blackfire steps unto the field of battle.

Meanwhile, the T-X manages to position itself to where it can aim her weapon at the Moon Princess. The weapon itself was a standard long-range sniper rifle. However, the ammo itself was specially made to kill its target permanently.

The T-X examines one of the rounds, ten in all. The casing was made from premium, which is a standard metal alloy within the hyper-tech industry. The round itself was specially made. Made from "promethium", this rare alloy can pierce ANY paranormal flesh that could normally withstand even high-tech armament. But icing of the proverbial was the tiny gel capsule was within the hollow point of the round itself: Lunarium. Lunarium was an extremely lethal to anyone who was of Lunarian descent…including the Moon Princess. Once the Lunarium enters the bloodstream, rapid necroptosis will commence, as every cell in the Lunarian's body will begin to decay…

Satisfied, the T-X begins loading the special rounds into its rifle. With the Moon Princess too busy to notice, it is only a matter of time before the Terminator succeeds in its primary objective.

CHK!

"Terminated," the cyborg says to itself, as it takes aim at its intended target: Sailor Moon!

**Tbc.**


	14. Chapter 14

**SMST5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**C&C are welcomed. **

**

* * *

Part 14**

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Area 51…

"Most unusual," says Dr. William "Will" Robinson to himself, as he used his magnifying glass to examining Tex's eyes. Will was both an engineering scientist that was assigned to work with Homeworld Security's "Stargate Project", as a civilian contributor. His rather unconventional appearance (long, red hair, goatee and John Lennon glasses) was no indication of anything "anti-establishment". In fact, he was somewhat of a former "military brat" who was appreciative of the role of the military establishment, when it did its job.

"What is?" asked Colonel Ranma Saotome (USAF), as he and Captain Penelope "Penny" Robinson (USAF) enters the engineering annex of the SGCS Enterprise. The ship was a lightweight scout ship that was capable of traveling to the Pegasus Galaxy, where the ship will be assigned to patrol later on, in a short amount of time. Ranma was the ship's commanding officer, while Penny was it's pilot. Ranma was a part of the Stargate Project since "Day One", back when archeologist Dr. Daniel Jackson first unlocked the secrets of the Stargate, a circular ring that is used to travel from one planet to the next without the need for a spaceship. Like Will, Daniel was a civilian contributor…

Will turns to look at Ranma and his older sister Penny.

"It seems as if Tex is 'temporally' shut down," Will says.

"You're just made that up, Will," Penny scoffs. Penny had somewhat a friendly sibling rivalry with her younger brother Will, going all the way back to her youth as a would-be zoologist for the "Jupiter Project". In fact, her level intelligence rivaled her brother's high-level intelligence, to the point that she, like her brother, was fully educated by her fourteenth birthday. However, upon meeting Ranma, Penny chose a career in the military. Since she had a college degree, as did her younger brother, Penny joined the United States Air Force's Officer Candidate School, as a means of becoming a pilot. There was some concern that the girl would not be able to adapt to the rigors of military life. However, those fears were elevated, when it was learn that Penny was a student of the Musabetsu Kakuto Ryu, thanks to her interaction with Ranma and his wife Usagi during the nearly doomed mission to Alpha Centauri. Thus, with those fears elevated, Penny successfully completed her training as a pilot. And although there were certain conditions that prevent women from seeing most forms of combat, Penny was the exception to the rule, as indicated by her stint in Afghanistan and Iraq. However, it was her accidental discovery of a Stargate in the field that got her reassigned to Homeworld Security…

"No, I'm NOT," says Will, as he jots in his notebook. "One minute I was talking to Tex about the new crew rotation, and the next…nothing."

"Maybe she's in 'sleep mode' or something," Penny says, as she waves her hand in front of Tex's face.

"I thought of that, when I accessed her wireless port."

"Yeah, so you won't be accused of harassment, eh?" Penny says jokingly.

"Penny, please," Ranma says. "Let William continue."

"THANK you," replied Will, as he made a face towards his sister. "ANYWAY, I checked both Tex's programming and hardware-"

"I just BET you did," Penny says.

"-And determined that there is nothing wrong…except for one thing."

William taps into his data pad (which looked like an iPod), and remotely activates a nearby wall screen.

"As you know, computers cycle the electricity in the form of 'hertz', kind of like a heart beat. Tex, for all intents and purpose, is a sophisticated computer. Her electric cycle is going backwards."

"Did you check her power output, in case there is a reverse flow?" Ranma asked.

"I did, and energy output is nominal. But her internal 'clock' is going against the grain."

"Hmmm…"

"Is Tex a danger to the ship?" Penny asked.

"Nope."

"Will, did you use a spectral analysis scan?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, and the scans came up negative."

"Then it's just as I feared," Ranma says.

"What is it?"

"Will, check for variance of temporal anomalies."

"Um, okay," says Will, as he performs his scans using tachyon particles. The Victorian English scientist Professor Alexander Hartdegan, whose story was actually retold as fiction by noted righter H.G. Wells, first discovered these particles in the late 19th century. In fact, Hartdegan, a member of the old "Electrodyne Engineers" would be the first modern "time traveler" to create a construct a machine that could manipulate these particles as a means of traveling from different eras. He would later disappear in an alternate timeline, after being censored by the newly minted Technocratic Union for "illegal experimentation"…

Nevertheless, subsequent stuffy by a variety of scientists and engineers, from Dr. Emmett Brown to Dr. Barry "The Flash" Allen to Dr. Reed "Mister Fantastic" Richards to Dr. Samuel Beckett…and many other great contributors to the field.

"Scanning," Will says, as he reads the preliminary information.

CHIRP!

"Let's see…my god…"

"What is it, Will?" Penny asked with concern.

"The temporal energy field surrounding Tex is HUGE."

Ranma sighs.

"I was afraid of this," Ranma says.

Penny and Will both turned to look at their friend and commander.

"What do you mean, Ranma?" Penny asked. Only in informal matters, Penny can refer to her superior officer in the "first person".

"An old memory," Ranma says. "I've forgotten that today was the day where a temporal nexus was in a state of convergence."

With that, Ranma lifts his watch to eye-level, and presses a button.

CHIRP!

"There, that's all I need to do at this time," Ranma says.

"What DID you do?" Will asked.

"Well, to begin, let me teach you two about the paradox known as 'Wibbley Wobbley Timey Whimey'…"

Meanwhile…

For a while, Blackfire and Usagi battled each other, trying to assess each other's strengths and weaknesses…

"Hee-yah!" Blackfire yelled, as she discharged a purple-colored bold of concentrated energy at Usagi.

FWOOSH!

Usagi, noticing her opponent's muscle movements beforehand, side steps the energy discharge, and runs head long towards Blackfire.

"Hu-wa!" Usagi yells in reply, as she discharges a ki blast from her right fist, as she punches towards her opponent.

FWAM!

Blackfire leaps into the air, causing her hair to emit a purple contrail.

"I got the high ground!" Blackfire yells. "Try to come up here!"

Usagi squints her eyes. Even if she manages to avoid the potential barrage of energy charges, Blackfire could easily use that as a feint to create a counter-move. That is, unless Usagi allows it…

"No, YOU come down HERE!" Usagi says, as she uses an invisible grab to pull Blackfire to her.

"What?" Blackfire exclaimed, not realizing that Usagi would use a telekinetic move on her. "I will NOT be grab like that!"

"Okay, fine," Usagi replies, as she suddenly let's go of Blackfire.

WHOOM!

The sudden release sent the monarch of Tamaran careening into a cement wall. To add insult to injury, Usagi used a "Force Punch" technique that rocketed Blackfire into the cement wall…at sonic speed.

BOOM!

"Is she…dead?" Hank asked Jack, as everyone in the stands get up.

"No, I don't think so," Jack replied. "Usagi knows how important this trade deal is, and the last thing Earth needs is yet another enemy…"

Blackfire crawls out of the rumble on wobbly knees.

"Fine, you WIN, rival," Blackfire says. "I will…ask your permission to be with Lord Ranma."

Usagi goes over to Blackfire.

"Kommand'r, you always had my permission to be with Ranma," Usagi says. "You just wanted ME to ask YOU for permission."

"Oh, of course…"

Just then, Lady Osiris (Gao'uld Systems Lord) and Tamaran Princess Remaind'r (also known as the superhero "Redfire") run up the their respective champions.

"My darling!" Osiris says. "Are you okay?"

"I am well, beloved," Usagi says.

"Mother, has your need for combat been sated?" Redfire asked.

"It has…for NOW," Blackfire says. With a sigh, she steps forward to address the audience in the stands.

"The Moon Princess has shown the merits of honor. I am satisfied that I can work with her and her people. Therefore, the trade agreement will be fulfilled."

With great reluctance, Blackfire raises Usagi arms, signifying her respect for Usagi's victory.

Meanwhile, the T-X takes final aim. It begins to squeeze the trigger, then-

Then, it hears a whirling sound.

It stops its actions, and turns to see a British, blue police box appear out of thin air. Perceiving a potential threat, the T-X turns to aim at the box, when the box suddenly opens its door.

"I'm sorry," says a lean man with good hair, as he steps out of the box. He wore a duster, a nice suit and tennis shoes. "I'm not sure where here is. Is this Tamaran?"

"Yes," T-X says.

"Good," the man says, as he points a pin-like object at the Terminator, and-

CHOOM!

The T-X suddenly found its operating system compromised, as its systems begin to shut down.

"My apologies, but you will have a different purpose now…"

Hummmm-ZARK!

Meanwhile…

"And so that's what happened," Ranma says, as he drinks his coffee. "A friend of mine reprogrammed T-X, sent it back to the year 2003, so that SGC can find it and reuse it."

"And that 'T-X' is OUR 'Tex'," Penny says, as she looks at the former "Terminator", who was still lying still."

"Exactly."

"Okay, let me get this straight," begins William. "Originally, 'Tex' was supposed to assassinate a group of would-be leaders of some sort of 'Human Resistance', in a 'shadow war' against the Machines in the year 2003. From there, you, Usagi, a 'John Connor' and a Catherine Brewster fought against Tex at the Cheyenne Mountain facility, in order to prevent 'SkyNet' from gain sentience."

"Correct," Ranma says.

"But…SkyNet Program was discontinued, since the money for the program was diverted to fund the war in Iraq," Penny says.

"Correct," Ranma says. "And without that funding, the patents from Cyberdyne Systems would lay dormant."

"Okay, then where does the paradox flaw come in?"

"For some reason that I'm not sure, something happened in 1999 that removed John Connor from the timeline, and brought him forward to the year 2007. THAT action changed the timeline, so that Usagi and I never stopped the T-X in 2003. The T-X would continue its assassination mission, including eliminating Usagi."

"Wait a minute," William says. "If the timeline changed, how can you remember all this?"

"I'm sensitive to these things, being an experienced time traveler and all. Plus, a good friend of mind is in the same line of 'work' of 'temporal manipulation' that I am."

"And about those victims that the T-X killed?" Penny asked.

"Actually, the same associate that stopped the T-X from assassinating Usagi had managed to 'trick' the Terminator from succeeding after all, using a variety means."

"Like what?"

"Decoys and electronic illusions. That's why it had thought that it had 'killed', for example, Catherine Brewster, when that was not the case."

"Oh. So, Tex was going around chasing shadows."

"Exactly."

"That…is a very complicated explanation, Ranma," William says.

"Time Traveling typically is, Will. And if all that weren't pulled off successfully, Tex would cease to exist as we know it-"

CHIRP!

Tex opens her eyes. She then sits up and looks at her friends.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tex asked with suspicion.

"We were worried about you, Tex," says William, as he performs a sensor scan. "Huh."

"What is it?" Penny asked.

"That tachyon field surrounding Tex is gone."

"Have you've been examining me inappropriately?" Tex asked suspiciously.

"No!"

"Well, all's well that ends well…I suppose," Penny says. "What's next?"

"We get this ship ready for a return to the Pegasus Galaxy, that's what," Ranma says.

"Are you SURE you weren't looking at me inappropriately?" Tex asked again.

"I TOLD you, I wasn't looking at you inappropriately!" Will replied. "Man, I rather interact with B9 than put up with THIS."

"Are you comparing me to a primitive machine? Because if you are, you are being racist."

"Oh, I give up…"

"And, apparently, a return to normalcy," Ranma says with a smirk.

Penny could only giggle in response.

A few days later, a general assembly was called in Stargate Command, located underneath the Cheyenne Mountain Complex for a special ceremony…

"…And in light of your expanded duties, coupled with successfully securing an alliance between Earth and Tamaran…albeit under unusual circumstances, Usagi Serena Tsukino will receive the promotion of 'Brigadier General', as authorized by the President of the United States, in pursuant with the act of the United States Congress, on this day etcetera, etcetera," Jack says, as he turns to Usagi. "Congratulations, General."

There was enthusiastic clapping amongst the audience, as Jack presented Usagi with her first "star".

"Thank you, sir," Usagi says.

"Ah, great," Ranma says jokingly. "Usagi is going to get an even bigger head."

"No kidding," Daniel interjects.

"Finally, they see the worth in Lady Isis," Lady Osiris says with pride.

"Speech!" L/Colonel Donald "Don" West (USAF, executive officer of the SGCS Enterprise) yells.

"Okay, okay," Usagi says, as she steps to the podium. "First, I want to thank Generals Landry and O'Neill for recommending me for this honor. Also, I want to say that I couldn't have been worthy of this honor without your support and faith in me. But mostly, I want to say that as long as you all need me, I will fulfill my duties to the best of my abilities. We are on the cusp of achieving great things in the years to come. And I know that in the capacity of Operations Director, I will make sure that diplomatic engagement is based on principles of reason and understanding."

Usagi pauses for moment.

"Though an occasional arm twisting might be applicable now and again."

There was good-natured laughing amongst the gathering.

"So, once again, thank you for this honor, and may the Great Maker blesses us all."

There was more cheering before people began head for the reception in Usagi's honor. Usagi then goes to her husband.

"So," Usagi says.

"So…'General'," Ranma says. "How does it feel?"

"Kind of weird, actually. But I do like the fact that you will have to salute me now."

"What makes you think I'm not saluting you NOW?"

"Huh?" Usagi says with a perplexed manner, before getting Ranma's meaning. "Oh! You're so nasty…intriguing, but still…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

****Author's note: It's six months later (after "Hero Initiative"), and more adventures are forth coming, ranging from fantasy to the fantastic. And now…**

**Next time: See Usagi and Ranma must journey to the center of the Earth! See Usagi and Ranma return to "Mystic China" to, once again, fight the Jade Warlord! See Usagi and Ranma tangle against the Mummy! And see Usagi and Ranma survive in the era of "The Dark Reign", when the usual faces of super-villainy, in the aftermath of the events depicted in "Hero Initiative", successfully dominates the Earth! Special guest: Gold Digger! See you next time…**


	15. Chapter 15

**SMST5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's note: In an effort to catch up, my stories will be 1000+ words each (for now). C&C are welcomed. **

**

* * *

****Part 15**

**

* * *

**It was the spring, the following year, and life was pretty good, if uneventful.

In a "burg" named Shintou Teitou, which was more or less "owned" by Mishima Zaibatsu rival "MBI". Recent moves to control 80 percent of the local market prompted newlywed Nabiki Kuno, a young business executive within Mishima, to call in a favor…

"…And I still don't see why I have to do this, Nabs," Ranma says, as he is walking home, while speaking on his phone. "Between my business with the American and British governments, and my teaching job in Nekomi, I am rather busy."

"Oh, please," Nabiki replied over the line. "You're not SO busy to take the Digger Sisters to Iceland this time of year with Usagi."

"Nabiki, THAT is business. Gina's old college classmate feels that his brother might be trapped in the center of the Earth. And since Usagi and I are more familiar with that prospect, we are coming along. And besides, with the economic downturn in Iceland happening, the Rantsu Foundation can make a good will-gesture in donating much-needed funding for social services."

"I know, I'm looking at the books right now."

"Well, just make sure that the only thing you do IS only looking at the books. Usagi and I didn't sock away billions of dollars for humanitarian projects, just so that you can get your hands on it."

"Well, I'm offended. Especially since I am the mother of our child…"

"By way of the Norse gods. Remember this: Ran, Prince of Asgard, is with Lokidis, goddess of Magic and Mystery, while Ranma and Nabiki are separate, mortal identities."

"Speaking of which, remember your cover…'Minato Sahashi'."

"Yeah, yeah, I KNOW. I'm supposed to be stumbling would-be college student with a poor academic record. Surprise there, eh?"

"Be as it may, Mishima wants to know what's MBI is up to. The CEO, Minato Hiroto, is a rather reclusive and eccentric man who's best known for 'gene-engineering' techniques, though he's branched out into other areas. And from what has been learned, he has had a working relationship with the Digimon Corporation. And know how THAT turned out."

"No kidding," Ranma says. "That 'business' was actually a front for the Technocratic Union, which wanted to manipulate its customers as a means of controlling the Digital Web. And this was only done successfully when the Technocrats successfully made the world think that the 'Digital Destined' were nothing more than fictional characters."

"Speaking of which, some young woman named 'Hikari Yagami' was looking for the younger you in Nerima."

"Oh, god," Ranma says to himself. He remembered Hikari (or 'Kari', as he called her back in his youth) as a sickly shy girl who got brave after being united with her own Digimon (i.e. "Digital Monster") named "Gatoman". Of course, it was REAL funny whenever his fear of cats took over his senses, but at least Ranma had "Ponimon" to keep him…

It must be noted that Ponimon's 'evolved' form was "LadyCentaurmon", which had a crush on Ranma.

"Look, just say that I'm married now, okay?" Ranma says. "Kari is a sweet girl, but…at lot of things have changed since…those days when I was a kid. She deserves someone better."

"Well, I'll make sure she knows that," Nabiki says. "Anyway, with you in Shintou Teitou, we can find out Minaka is up to. Keep me posted."

"Yeah, yeah. BYE."

CHIRP!

"Really," Ranma says, as he pockets his cellphone into his pocket. "That's the LAST time I'm doing a favor for her-"

"Ah-yiiiiii-!"

Ranma looks up, and sees massive, female chest crashing down on his face.

BAM!

"Oof!" Ranma says, as he and some strange girl collapse on ground.

"Oh, my," the girl says, as she gets up. "I'm sorry about that…"

Ranma looks at the girl, as sizes her up. She appeared to be eighteen, cute and quite 'healthy'.

"Um, forget about it-"

Suddenly, Ranma felt the air itself, as it was ionizing.

"Look out!" Ranma says, as he pulls the strange girl in the sexy Shinto shrine-maiden outfit out of the way.

FWAK!

Ranma and the girl looks up to see a pair of dark-haired twin dressed in S&M leather. Like the mysterious girl, these two were 'healthy'.

"Huh," says one of the girls. "Is that boy Musubi's 'Ashikabi'…Hibiki?"

"Not sure, Hikari," says the other girl's twin. "And don't really care."

"Well, as long as Musubi hasn't got her wings yet, she will be 'easy pickings'."

"Right."

And with that, Hikari and Hibiki lobbed a volley of lightning strikes at Ranma and Musabi.

Ranma was about to respond to the attack, when the girl suddenly yanked him by the arm.

"Wait-!"

ZOOM!

"Darn," Hikari says, as she ceased her attack.

"We'll find her, sister," Hibiki says. "Count on it."

Meanwhile…

Usagi sighed, as she traveled on a school bus to a private academy in the country yard.

'To think that I had forgotten that I've signed up on the teacher exchange program between Hogwarts and the Youkai Academy,' Usagi thinks.

"Thanks a lot, Snappe!" Usagi yelled. "I owe you one…in spades!"

The bus driver smirks a laugh, as he enters the tunnel that separates the human world and the other world…

"I thought I was the only one from the human world going to Youkai," says a voice from behind.

"Hmmm?" Usagi says, as she turns to see a pleasant looking young man.

"I said, I thought I was the only one from the human world going to Youkai."

"Well, I suppose so…"

"My name is 'Tsukune Aono'. I'm a senior at Youkai."

"'Tsukune', eh?" Usagi smirked.

"Yep. What's yours?"

"'Usashinko Rantsu," Usagi replied. "I'm going to be a teacher at Youkai."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tsukune says. "I…assumed that you were a student."

"Hey, I'm not exactly an old lady, you know."

"I know, that's what threw me off, since you're…cute."

Usagi blushed a bit at the compliment…

"Say, how old are you anyway?"

"I just turned 18 years-old recently."

"And you are still attending Youkai?"

"Well, I got held back a year, on account of not being a good student."

"But you're definitely eighteen years old?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm," Usagi thought. Technically, the national consent laws in Japan were 13 years of age, though each prefecture had the right to adjust those laws locally. Then again, she was going to be an instructor at the school, so it wouldn't be ethical to break certain barriers. And Usagi is married, though she did have a special agreement with her husband concerning other partners…

"Miss Rantsu?"

"Hmmm? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking about something."

"We're here," says the bus driver, as the bus emerges from the tunnel. It stops.

"Well, Mister Aono, I'll see you later," Usagi says, as she departs from the bus.

"Wait," Tsukune says, as he hurries off the bus. "Let me walk you to the school. I can be your guide. And please, call me Tsukune."

"Um, sure," Usagi says. "If, you tell about your school. And when it's just us, you can call me…'Usagi'."

"Deal," Tsukune says with a smile.

As Usagi and Tsukune walk towards the main school grounds, Tsukune recounts his experiences during the previous year.

"…And right here on this spot, is where I met Moka here right on this spot," Tsukune says. "Since then, we've been pretty close."

"That sounds nice," Usagi says. "It's neat to have cute first encounters-"

CHING-CHING!

Usagi and Tsukune turn to face the source of the sound.

"Hey, that could be Moka right now-" Tsukune begin to say, before-

BAM!

Usagi watched as a pink-haired girl crashed into Tsukune on her bike.

"Oh, my," Usagi says.

"Urggh!" Tsukune yelps.

As soon as the dust settles, Tsukune sits up.

"Moka…"

He then feels something soft.

"Um, Tsukune?"

"Yes, Usagi?"

Usagi points towards the direction of the girl.

Tsukune looks in that direction. Not only was the girl that crashed into her was NOT his friend Moka, but he was grabbing this girl's chest.

"Eh?" the girl says.

"Um, sorry-?"

SLAP!

"Ow!"

"How DARE you touch me?" the girl says angrily. She then chambered her legs to do a-

KICK!

"What a kick…"

"Humph!" the girl with the pink-rose colored hair, as she begins to walk away towards the school. "Pervert!

"Come on," Usagi says, as she helps Tsukune up. "Let's go to school."

"But I thought she was Moka-san…"

Meanwhile…

"Some vacation this turns out to be," Brittany complained, as she climbed up

"Come on, we're almost there to the top!" says Hannah, who was serving a guide to her latest clients Trevor, Trevor's nephew Sean, Ranma, Usagi, and Gina, Brianna and Brittany were climbing up the mouth of an extinct volcano in Iceland.

"Great!" Trevor says jovially. He then turns towards Ranma.

"Mister Rantsu, I really appreciate your foundation's help in funding this trip," Trevor says.

"Well, I knew Hannah's father, Dr. Hans Asgeirsson, for years. And, I felt it was time to restore the purpose of the Institute of Volcanology, as a favor for him."

"Ranma, I really don't need any favors from you," Hannah says.

"It's NOT a favor for you, Hannah," Usagi says. "We're working on a joint economic project with your government."

"I see," Hannah replied.

"Some vacation this is turning out to be," Brittany says, as she pulls up her pack.

"I like the family trip," Brianna says.

"Now, Brianna," Gina says. "Mom and Dad did say that they won't mind your relationship with Ranma, but they ARE hoping that you find someone more your age."

"I don't care!"

"Of course you don't," Brittany says. "Otherwise, we wouldn't be up here."

"Hater," Brianna says, as she sticks out her tongue.

"Hey, Sean!" Trevor says. "I found the probe!"

Sean (14 years-old) was not paying attention. Instead, he was paying attention to Hannah's rear-end.

"Sean!"

"Yeah?" Sean says.

"We're almost there!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Your nephew doesn't particularly want to be here, Trevor," Ranma says.

"Yeah, well, we're going through a family situation," Trevor says.

"Well, I am a trained psychiatrist," Usagi says. "Maybe I can set up an impromptu session?"

"I don't know-"

"Stop looking at my butt, kid," Hannah says.

Trevor turns his attention back towards Usagi.

"How much per hour?" Trevor asked.

"For you, free."

"Deal."

Ranma shakes his head, as he smiles. He then looks up his at the extinct volcano.

'To think Usagi and I have returned to this place, after all these years…'

**Tbc.**


	16. Chapter 16

**SMST5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 16**

* * *

Meanwhile…

Ranma and the strange girl stopped near a canal. As the girl panted while trying to get her bearings straight, Ranma wondered why refugees of team "Sailor Starlights" were chasing her…

"Um, you okay?" Ranma asked.

The girl slowly turns to face Ranma.

"We…should be safe," the girl says. "But…I shouldn't have gotten you involved."

"Uh, yeah," Ranma replied.

"Where are my manners?" the girl says, as she and Ranma get up off the bench. She then turns to face Ranma, and bows slightly.

"My name is 'Musubi'. What's yours?"

'I got to remember that I'm undercover,' Ranma thought to himself…

"I'm…'Minato Sahashi'," Ranma bows likewise.

"Well, Minato, I am glad that you had saved my life," the girl says with a smile.

BLOOP!

Ranma notices how 'gifted' Musubi was. Due to his Jusenkyo curse, he was unfazed.

"Actually, I didn't…"

"Oh, but you have," Musubi says. "Had you not been there, those girls wouldn't have hesitated."

"Well, glad to help I guess-"

"Ohhhhhhh," Musubi says, as the girl collapse.

"Musubi!" Ranma says, as he caught the girl. "You okay, girl?"

"I'm so…HUNGRY…"

"Well, if you can hold off for a moment, we can go and get something to eat," Ranma offered.

"Really?"

"Really. Come; let's get out of here…"

Meanwhile…

"It looks like there is an assembly going on, Tsukune," Usagi says, as she and Tsukune stop in front of a gathering of students.

"This place certainly has changed since last year," Tsukune says, as he looks at the newly rebuilt school. And then-

"Ai-yaaaa!" screamed a bunch of girls in jubilation. They all seemed to gravitate to two of the students: one was a rather buxom, blue-haired girl, while the other was a petite girl with a witchling hat on her head.

"Oh!" cheered one girl. "You have 'grown' since last year!"

The buxom girl seems to take the compliments in strides…

"Oh, you are cuter than ever!" says another girl, as she hugged the witchling.

"Thank you!" the witchling replied.

"What the heck is going on?" Tsukune yells.

'These girls at the center of attention must be friends of his,' Usagi thought.

The girls in question turn to see Tsukune.

"TSUKUNE!" the girls say, as they dislodged themselves from their fans.

"Tsukune, you're back-!" the witchling says, before being bowled over by the buxom girl.

BAM!

"Tsukune, you're here!" the buxom girl says. She then leaps into air to wrap her body around Tsukune's head, but-

"Hey!" the girl says, as she notices Usagi standing next to Tsukune.

"Who are you-?"

WHAM!

The girl manages to hit a tree in her failed trajectory.

"THAT was hilarious," says a purple-haired girl, as she spoke from behind a tree.

"Oh, my," Usagi says. She then turns to Tsukune.

"Friend of yours, Tsukune?" Usagi asked.

Before Tsukune could respond, the witchling intervened.

"She's everybody's friend…if you know what I mean," the witchling says.

"I wouldn't put it like THAT," Tsukune says.

"But…who are you anyway?" the witchling asked suspiciously, as she took out her wand.

"Yes, who are you, dumpling?" says the buxom girl, as she rounded on Usagi. Her claws were bared.

"Are you here for Tsukune, too?" says the purple-haired girl, as ice formed around her hands to form ice claws.

Before Usagi could reply-

"Please, no fighting on the first day!" says a pink-haired girl.

Tsukune turns towards the new girl.

"Ah, Moka!" Tsukune says. "You're here, too…"

Usagi turns to look at Tsukune friend…

'What?' Usagi thinks to herself. 'How can SHE be here…?'

"Moka, I want you to meet our school's new teacher," Tsukune says. "This is Miss Rantsu."

"Hello," Moka says with a bow, as she smiled pleasantly.

"Um, hello," Usagi says, as she bowed.

And then, the jewel in Moka's cross began to glow.

'I better get out here, before that THING breaks through the seal,' Usagi thinks.

"Would you like to be shown around the school-?" Moka began to say, before-

"YAY!" says a crowd of girls. "Upperclassman Moka is here!"

The collection of girls picks up Moka, and carried her off.

"Help-!" Moka cried, before being carried off.

"Will she…be okay?" Tsukune says.

"Yeah, she has a lot of fans," the witchling says.

"I see…"

Usagi thinks for a moment. She will have to be careful around Moka. Otherwise, the other Moka will come back. And if she does, the school might end up a battlefield.

Meanwhile…

CHOMP! CHOMP! CHOMP-!

'Healthy appetite,' Ranma thinks, as Musubi eats yet another hamburger.

"Oh, thank you," Musubi says between mouthfuls. "You don't know how hungry I was…"

"I can…imagine," Ranma says. Upon learning that his guest had no home, he had suggested that Musubi go to his rented studio for the time being, until Musubi was comfortable enough to go out on her own.

Once Musubi finishes eating her burgers, she turns to face Ranma.

"If only you were my 'Ashikubi'," Musubi says gently. "I would want to be winged with a noble soul like yours."

'That word again,' Ranma thinks. And then, Musubi takes Ranma's hand.

"Eh?"

"We are born to find are perfect partner," Musubi says, as she directs Ranma's hand unto her chest.

"W-wait-" Ranma says.

Upon placing Ranma's hand on her own chest, Musubi felt a powerful connection between herself and Ranma.

ZAP!

"Ohhh…"

And with that, Musubi fell into a state of unconsciousness.

"Um," Ranma says, as he looks at his hand, wondering why he felt a spark between the two of them.

"I'm going to find out what the heck is going on," Ranma says, as he goes over to his book-bag for his pocket computer. "I'm going to see if this 'Ashikubi' business have anything to do with MBI…"

Meanwhile…

"I wonder who our teacher will be for this term?" Tsukune asked.

"As long as it isn't 'Miss Meatballhead', I don't care," says the blue-haired girl.

"But at least we're together," Moka says.

"Yes, and in the same class, too!" says the witchling. "But, I don't see Gin here."

"Probably peeping on the freshmen girls," the blue-haired girl says with a smirk.

CLICK!

"Wait, I think that's our new teacher coming," says the purple-haired girl.

KRREEEEEEEK-!

Usagi steps in.

"Huh," Usagi says, as she scans the room. "I guess this is my homeroom."

"WHAT?" say the girls around Tsukune.

"Miss Rantsu, hello!" Tsukune says.

"Hello, Tsukune," Usagi says with a pleasant smile.

"What are YOU doing here?" asked the witchling.

"I am here on a teacher exchange program with your sister school, Hogwarts Academy."

"Really?" the witchling says with excitement.

"Yes. Your previous instructor, Miss Nekonome, will be taking my place for the term."

"So, you know magic?"

Usagi smiles.

"I know a few tricks or two."

"Oh, yeah?" says the blue-haired buxom girl. "PROVE it."

"Okay," Usagi says, as she sets her book bag down. "I will look into your souls, and tell you your names."

"This, I got to see," says the purple-haired girl.

"Okay," Usagi says, as she stares at the purple-haired girl. "YOU are a snow-girl named 'Mizore Shirayuki'."

"…"

Usagi then turns her attention at the witchling.

"You are a talented witchling named 'Yukari Sendou', and is perhaps the smartest student in school."

"That's right," Yukari says.

Usagi turns to look at the buxom girl.

"You are a young succubus named 'Kurumu Kurono'…and lack talent other than your 'personality'."

"Hey!" Kurunmu yells, realizing the implication of Usagi's statement.

"Are you all satisfied?" Usagi asked.

"I am," Yukari says. "But…what spell did you use?"

"The school roster," Usagi says, as she pulls out a role book.

Everyone's jaw drop to the floor.

"The point is that I hope that I can get you students to at least trust me to be a good teacher to you all during this term. Okay?"

"Don't worry Miss Rantsu," Tsukune says. "We'll give you a chance."

"Good. Now, let's do a proper introduction…"

Meanwhile, an aspect within Moka, called "Moka-sama", sneers.

"She thinks she can fool people with her charms," Moka-sama says. "First chance I get, I will deal with her!"

Meanwhile…

Musubi wakes up. She sees Ranma shutting down a mini-computer.

"Minato?" Musubi asked.

"Nothing," Ranma says. He was frustrated that the firewalls within the MBI were proving more problematic than they were worth. Still, hacking into a high-security databank wasn't so suppose to be easy.

"I was just surfing the web."

"Oh-"

KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK!

Ranma and Musubi turn towards the door of his room.

"Hey!" says a gruff voice. "I KNOW you are in there, Minato!"

"What the blaze is the Landlord doing here?" Ranma says.

"Is there a problem?" Musubi says.

"Um, I'm not suppose to have females in my place."

"Oh. Well, perhaps I can explain my situation-"

"No, I'll handle it."

"Okay…"

Ranma straightens himself, as exits his room-

DOOM!

Ranma has seen many horrific things in his life, but the face of the Landlord was enough to terrorize even HIM.

"Ah!"

"Very funny," the Landlord says.

"Sorry about that," Ranma says. "What's up?"

"I want to let you know that you last rent check bounced."

"BOUNCED?"

"Bounced. You have tonight to give me the rent—cash—or you're out of here."

"No problem," Ranma says, thinking that the bounced check could be a sign that someone caught onto his hacking activities in the MBI mainframe. He'll have to tap into his 'unmarked' accounts to pull himself through…

"Humph. And, to remind you, I better not catch you with a girl in that room of yours!"

"Landlord, you don't need to be jealous of my potential to get quality 'tail', you know," Ranma says with a smirk, as he folds his arms.

"Grrr! Just have my money tonight, or else!"

And with that, the Landlord turns and walks away.

"Jerk," Ranma says, as he turns back into the room.

SLAM!

"Minato, what are we going to do?" Musubi asked.

"Ah, don't worry about it," Ranma says. "Landlord is a jerk-"

"MINATO!" Musubi says suddenly.

"What is it?" Ranma says with concern.

"I…I…I…"

"What?"

"I'm SO hungry!"

"…"

"Minato?"

"Let's go get something to eat."

"YAY!"

"…"

Meanwhile…

"I got the device," Trevor says, as he took the microchip from within the seismic reader. "With this, I can prove that there are irregularities within the Earth…"

Usagi turns to Ranma.

"Um, shouldn't we tell Trevor that there is a reason for the irregularities?" Usagi asked.

"Only if necessary," Ranma says. "The last thing I want to advertise is the fact that the world is not exactly one solid mass-"

BOOM!

Everyone looks up.

"It's looks like it's thundering!" Hannah yells.

"No kidding!" Brittany says.

"Alright, let's get out here-" Trevor says, as he begins to come down from the ledge.

BOOM!

A lightning bolt nearly struck Trevor's nephew Sean.

"We may not make it!" Hannah says.

Gina looks around. She spots an old mining cave…

"We better take shelter in there!" Gina yells.

"Fine, come on!" Hannah says.

"I think we can redirect the bolts," Usagi says.

"With this intensity?" Ranma replied. "And we can exactly be open about what we can do, now, can we?"

"Good point…"

Soon, everyone was huddled within the mouth of the cave.

"Let me take that," Ranma says, as he takes Brianna's pack.

"Thanks," Brianna says. She then turns to look outside.

"It certainly is raining cats and dogs-"

Suddenly, Ranma's danger senses spiked.

"Everyone, back!" Ranma yells.

"But-" Hannah begins to say.

BOOM!

The mouth of the cave is struck, causing the entrance to collapse.

WHOOOOOOOM!

When it was calm again, Trevor takes an assessment of the situation.

"Great, just great…"

Ranma takes an assessment of the situation as well. A simple 'earth bending' technique would do the trick-

"Ranma, I just got a premonition," Usagi says.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"A life…is in danger."

"Where?"

Usagi looks downward…

"You got to be kidding me."

"What's going on?" Trevor asked.

"Ranma, we might have to explain the truth about this mountain," Usagi says. "But we have to hurry, if we save a life."

"Great."

"What's going on?" Sean asked.

Ranma looks about the group.

"Those who want to leave immediately, I will get you out of here. However, Usagi and myself-"

"And US," Brianna says.

"Why do you have to volunteer me?" Brittany complained.

"Shhhh!" Gina says.

"Trevor, you said that you wanted to find your brother, right?" Usagi asked.

"Well, yes. I was hoping that coming here would provide a clue to what happened, especially since he still had a working sensor here."

Ranma looks at Usagi, who nods her head. He then turns his attention back to Trevor.

"How would you like to take a trip to the center of the Earth?"

"!"

**Tbc.**


	17. Chapter 17

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

****Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**

* * *

****Part 17**

**

* * *

**Meanwhile…

Ranma and the strange, bouncy girl exit a local restaurant.

"That was SO good!" Musabi says with glee. "I can't believe I ate SO much, Minato!"

Ranma looks at his empty wallet, recalling how much the girl devoured.

"No kidding," Ranma says with a smirk. Hw was just glad that he had access to cash…

Musabi turns to Ranma.

"Minato, let me fix dinner for us tonight." Musabi says.

Ranma turns to face the girl. He blinks.

"Really."

"Alright, I suppose we can eat at home for once."

"Great!" Musabi says with a smile. "I can make my favorite dish."

"Cool. Let me get some money from the bank, and you can go to that market near my place. I have an account there."

"Okay," Musabi says, as she turns to leave. "See you in a bit…"

And with that, the girl takes off.

"Man, the things I do for nice people," Ranma grumbled, as he heads in the direction of the local branch of his bank…

Meanwhile…

"So someone sent Moka a threatening letter?" Usagi says, as she listens to the concerns of the journalism club. Since she had a background in photojournalism, being a former reporter of both the Daily Star and the Daily Planet in America, the school asked Usagi to take up the chores of sponsoring the club during Miss Nekonome's absence.

"It's true, Miss Rantsu," Tsukune says. "It's awful that people would stoop so low as to take someone's life."

"There has to be a reason," Yukari says. "Why would anyone want to take Moka's life?"

"Maybe it's an enemy from before Moka came to Youkai Academy?" Kurumu offered.

"Let me see the note," Usagi says.

"Um, sure," Tsukune says, as he hands the note over to his teacher.

Usagi looks at the note. It had come in a bat-shape envelope. The writing seemed practiced…

"What are we going to do, Miss Rantsu?" Moka wailed.

"Okay, like any investigation, we only have clues," Usagi says, as she gets up to the chalkboard.

"Clues?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes, clues."

Usagi draws up a numbering system.

"Name one…Tsukune."

"Well, we know that this person is new," Tsukune says.

"Good," Usagi says, as she writes down the information.

"This person knows Moka intimately," Kurumu says.

"Very good indeed," Usagi replied.

"And this person has to be a stalker," Mizore says, as she chews on her lollipop. "I know the type."

Everyone turns to stare at Mizore.

"…"

"What?"

"Well, that's it," Usagi says.

"Well, we don't have much to go by, Miss Rantsu," Tsukune says.

"Actually, we have a lot," Usagi says. "First, we narrow down our suspect to first-year students. Then we narrow down those students with similar backgrounds to Moka here. Then, we get someone who can trail Moka, as she goes about her business, without being noticed, who will be in the position to spot someone who doesn't belong."

"We can do that," Tsukune says, as the group nod their collective heads.

"I just wish that Gin was here to help for a change," Kurumu says.

"'Gin'?"

"The peeper we told you about earlier."

"Ah."

Usagi turns to Yukari.

"Yukari, do you know how to perform a 'Object Read' spell?"

"'Object Read'?" Tsukune asked.

"It's a spell that allows a spell caster to determined the nature of the objects previous owner," Yukari says. "However, the level of information is based upon how long the object has been in the hands of previous owner."

Yukari turns to Usagi.

"Problem is, letters are notorious for having very little to glean from."

"But we can get the psychic impressions," Usagi says.

"True."

"And that's the thing. You're going to assist me in building a talisman that can pick up the same psychic impressions that the letter emits."

"Okay."

Usagi then looks at the assembled group.

"Okay, get going."

"Right!" the club members yell in unison.

Meanwhile…

Ranma was casually walking down the street, grumbling along the way, when he hears some noise.

"Hmm?" Ranma says, as he looks up.

"Donomon Restaurants have just opened up a branch here in town!" says one girl, who was dressed in a purple, sexy waitress uniform.

"Here's a free coupon for a meal with every purchase!" says another girl, who was dressed in a burgundy, sexy waitress uniform.

Ranma takes one look at them.

"It's the leather twins!" Ranma exclaims.

"Hmm?" says the girl in the purple outfit, as she turns to see a familiar face. "Wait, you're the guy who was with Musabi earlier!"

"Where is the other Sekirei anyway?" demanded the girl in the burgundy outfit.

"Why should I tell YOU anything?" Ranma replied. However-

"Minato!" Musabi yells, as she comes running up. "I forgot to ask you what you want-"

Musabi sees the twins.

Ranma glances over towards his new friend, then back towards the leather twins and then back towards his friend.

"Musabi, get out of here!" Ranma yelled.

"Mmm?" Musabi replied.

"Pity that you have to show up," says Hikari, as sparks ran up and down her arm.

"Pity for YOU, Musabi," says Hibiki, as she performed the same trick.

And with that, that the twins launched a double-lightning attack at Musabi.

"Ah-!" Musabi yelps, as she braced for the blow…

ZARK!

"Hmmm?" say the twins in unison, as they realized that Ranma had caught the attack.

Ranma narrows his eyes, as the electrical energy coalesced around his right forearm.

"I see you like picking on someone who obviously doesn't want to fight," Ranma says.

"How…is he doing this?" asked Hikari.

"Is he another Sekirei?" asked Hibiki.

"I don't know what 'sekirei' is, but I'm not going to let you attack my friend."

Musabi looks at Ranma with awe.

'Could Mianto be my Ashikabi after all?' Musabi thought to herself.

"Whatever you are, you can't protect her from US forever," says Hikari.

"No, but I can make a good run of it," Ranma says, as he sends the energy back at the twins, though towards their feet.

CHOOM!

BOOM!

"Ah!" the twins yell in unison, as they are knocked off their feet by the blast.

"Come on," Ranma says, as he grabs Musabi's hand.

As the two take off running, Musabi looks back. Was she allowing her new friend to fight her battles? Was it even fair to do so?

Meanwhile…

"So let me get this straight," Trevor begins to say. "You're saying the Earth is HALLOW?"

"Yes," Ranma says.

"But Dad is alive?" Sean the nephew says.

"It's possible," Usagi says. "I sense him."

"Look, I don't want to be a party pooper, but I don't believe ANY of this," Hannah says. "The world is solid, and Mrs. Rantsu cannot sense someone in these rocks."

"So you don't believe in paranormal activity?"

Hannah looks at Usagi.

"No, I do not."

Usagi sighs. She then turns to Brittany.

"Brittany?"

"Why do I have to demonstrate anything like a trained animal?" Brittany scoffs.

"Please?" Brianna asked.

"Fine…"

SHOOP!

"Holy crap!" Hannah yelled, as she sees Brittany's were-cheetah form while stepping back.

"Sean, stay back!" Trevor says, as he raises his pickaxe.

"But uncle, that's SO cool!" Sean says.

"And this is the thanks I get," Brittany says with a smirk.

"Trevor, don't," says Gina. "My sister is not going to bite."

"Sister?" Hannah yells. "Are all of you monsters?"

"I'm the only were-cat here," Brittany says.

"She's adopted," Gina says.

Ranma turns to Hannah.

"Look, we'll find the exit and let you out, but a man could be in trouble," Ranma says. "I can use your expertise in this expedition."

Hannah muses for a moment…

"Triple my pay, and you have a deal," Hannah says warily.

"Deal."

"If that's settled, let's go find my brother," Trevor says. "THIS way…"

A few minutes later, Trevor comes back.

"Um where?"

Ranma shakes his head.

"Follow me…"

And with that, the journey to the center of the Earth begins.

Meanwhile…

"We should be safe back here in this alley," Ranma says.

"But they'll be back, won't they?" Musabi asked.

"Why worry about such things?" Ranma says. "I'll protect ya."

Musabi places a hand on Ranma's face.

"I really appreciate your efforts, but I don't want you to risk yourself for me."

"But there's got to be something I can do."  
"There…is," Musabi says. "I've been searching for someone to be my Ashikabi…my soulmate."

"Er…"

"For the Sekirei, the only way we can be stronger is if we find someone that can complete us. Otherwise…we're less than nothing."

"Musabi, don't say that," Ranma says. "You're special."

Musabi smiles. Ever since Ranma had touched her heart, her connection to him has gotten stronger. It was as if it was meant to be so…

"Thanks-"

"There you are," Hikari says, as she landed on one end of the alley.

"You two are trapped like mice," says Hibiki as closed off the entrance.

"What's with you bad-guy types and metaphors?" Ranma says.

"Doesn't matter," Hibiki says. "You can't protect your little friend forever…"

Ranma growled. He was supposed to be undercover, but it was becoming apparent that his options were limited. He'll have no choice but to reveal his true power.

"We'll see-"

"Minato," Masubi says. "It's time."

Ranma looks back at Masubi.

"Time for what?" Ranma asked.

"Time for our joining…"

"What-?"

"WHAT?" the twins yell in unison. "We have to stop them from joining-"

Too late…

As soon as Musabi kisses Ranma, the two an enveloped in a pink light that seems to get stronger with every moment. Ranma could feel his personal power flow into the girl that he had been protecting all this time. Feathery wings made from energy seemed to form on Musabi's back.

'Wait,' Ranma thought to himself. 'Why do I get the feeling that Jurai is involved in all this…?'

"How annoying," Hikari says, as she and her sister Hibiki walk up to the pair. "I guess we'll have to get serious."

"Indeed," says Hibiki.

When the light died down, Ranma could tell that her overall prowess had increased significantly.

"Masubi, you okay?" Ranma asked.

Masubi look up at Ranma.

"I feel…wonderful," Masubi says. And then she gets into a fighting stance.

"And feel like kicking butt and taking names, too!"

"NOW we're talking my kind of language!" Ranma says, as he gets into the Gentle Fist stance. He didn't like beating on girls, unless he was one himself.

The Gentle Fist Technique was a technique that Ranma had invented with the founder of the Hyuga Clan of Hinokuni Prefecture, Hokkaido (Japan). Although the Hyuga Clan would go on to perfect the technique, to the point of creating a special sealing technique to prevent the secrets of the technique from falling into the wrong hands, Ranma and Usagi are the only ones to know secrets of the Gentle Fist. This is because of their relationship with the head of the clan. Still, only the Hyuga Clan can utilize the greater techniques that exist within this potent martial arts style, primarily because of its association to the clans bloodline trait: the Bayakugan. However, the degree of difference between the Ranma and Usagi's expertise in the Gentle Fist and a Hyuga clan member's expertise is very slim.

Hopefully, Ranma hoped that the leather twins weren't that much of a threat, otherwise…

"You take burgundy wine, while I take purple rain," Ranma says.

"Right!" Masubi says.

"We'll see about that!" Hikari yells, as she delivers her attack.

"Yeah!" Hibiki replies likewise.

"Really?" Ranma says, as he suddenly grabs Masubi. "Have fun!"

"Ulp!" Masubi yelps, as she realized what Ranma was doing: a castling maneuver, which forces the other guy to be on guard by a surprising change of tactics.

"Oh, no you don't!" Hikari yells, as she brings up an electrical shield in place. "Defense!"

"Ha!" Masubi yells, as she delivers a solid punch into the shield.

CHOOM!

"Urgh!" Hikari says with a grunt, as she felt the strength of Musabi's blow.

"Hikari-!" Hibiki says, as she runs to her sister's aid.

THOOP!

Ranma merely sticks out his leg to trip the sister.

"Ah-!"

"Pay attention to you own fight, girl," Ranma says, as he caught the girl.

Hibiki looks up at Ranma, and sees a rather dashing man.

'No,' Hibiki thinks with a blush. 'I have to stay true to my ashikabi…'

"Sister, we got to get out of here!" Hikari yells, as she turns to leave the alley.

"Er, right!" Hibiki says, as she got free of Ranma and leaps to the roof. "Wait for me-!"

And with that, the leather twins run off.

"Huh," Ranma says. "I wonder if I'll see THOSE two again…"

"Ranma," says Masubi suddenly.

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he suddenly turns to face Masubi.

"For some reason, when we joined, that word came up," Masubi says. "Most curious…"

"Well, I am curious guy," Ranma says, as he tried to laugh off the situation.

"Well, I…I want to thank you for becoming my ashikabi, Minato," Masubi says with a slight bow. "And…I'm sorry for getting you into this mess."

"Eh, no problem. Come…let's go to the store to get something to eat."

"I know…I'm SO hungry!" Masubi says, as her stomach growls.

"Tell me about it," Ranma says, as he performs a sweat-drop technique…

**Tbc.**


	18. Chapter 18

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 18**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"To think how far down we need to go, in order to get to the center of the Earth," Gina said to Usagi.

"Well, that's nothing compared to the life forms that one can find down here," Usagi said. "Imagine Mole Men, or Crab People or Goths."

"'Goths'."

"Yep."

"We're talking about the emo types, right?"

"Yep, pale skin and emotional disposition. The original Goths were indeed from Europe. However, as Christianity began to spread, they went underground."

"Wait," Brandon said. "Are we talking about the volcanic venting system again?"

"Yep. Of course, years can pass that could completely wipe them out, but the Goths were good at using entire lava beds and tunnels to find homes. Eventually, they came to live where they live now."

"Interesting…"

"You know, Brianna, the next YOU suggest we go on a field trip with Ranma, count me out," Brittany said, as she, her sisters Gina and Briann, Ranma, Usagi, Brandon, Jason and Olga trudge through the darkened caves of the abandoned mine…

"I told you, I'm sorry," Brianna said in a huff. "I just…want to spend time with Ranma."

"Hey, dude," said Jason, as the teen goes up to Ranma.

"What?" Ranma replied.

"You have a wife AND a girlfriend?"

"What?" Olga the guide said.

"Yeah. So?"

"That's awful," Olga said. "And sexist, too."

"Olga, you're a guide, not an ethicist," Ranma said. "And besides, you're suppose to be more…European, you know."

"Now, THAT is a stereotype. And, I'm native of Iceland, not Europe."

"Well, personally, I think its cool," Jason replied.

"Jason, having a girlfriend and a wife is not that fun and games,' Brandon said.

Olga turns towards Brandon.

"So, you have the same deal as my so-called 'employer'?" Olga said with disgust.

"Of course not!" Brandon said. "I'm more, um, enlightened?"

Ranma simply shook his head. He could make a play for Olga, if he wanted, but he could see that Brandon had a thing for the guide.

"Man, it's dark here," said Jason. "And I don't we have enough flashlights to go around."

"Then allow me," Usagi said, as she begins glow, including her eyes. Swirls of sparkles leapt from her person.  
"Wow," Jason said, just as he was about to touch Usagi.

"Kid, don't touch," Ranma said.

"I wasn't going to make a play for your wife, dude."

"Well, I KNOW that, shrimp. Usagi has the power of a thousand exploding Suns-"

"WHAT?" Everyone, save for Jason, yells.

"Are you crazy?" Brandon yells.

"Um, if you let me complete my sentence," Ranma said mockingly, "I can tell you that Usagi has the power of a thousand exploding Suns, which can help us on our journey."

"She's not going to explode or anything?" Brianna asked.

"No, SHE won't," Usagi said mockingly, as her inner light adjusted so that she could touch others without burning them. "Ranma was correct in stopping you, Jason. I needed time to make sure that I am safe to touch."

"Well, I do like the ambiance," Olga said.

"Where to next?" Gina asked.

"Let's see," Olga said, as she got out her map. "If I recall, the volcanic shaft that we need to journey to is behind the main mine, where many had lost their lives in the past."

Ranma looks up to see two passageways.

"The lion or maiden," Ranma said.

"I prefer one and two," Olga said.

"You must have gone to a liberal arts college or something."

Brittany sniffs the air…

"I smell oil…old," Brittany said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I think the nose has it," Brandon said, as he goes down one of the tunnels.

"Uncle Brandon-" Jason called out.

"Wait for it," Olga said.

A few minutes later, Brandon returns.

"Um, which tunnel is it?" Brandon asked Brittany.

"The other one," Brittany said flatly.

"Oh, thanks. Come, let's be off."

And down the path Brandon goes…while listening to the snickering behind his back.

"Don't make me turn this trip around," Brandon yelled.

"Oh, can you?" Brittany said.

"I second that motion," Olga replied.

Soon, the group arrive at the main junction of the mine, specifically, the generator station.

"Okay, we should have something," Olga said, as she steps forward. She assumed that no one in her party could speak the local language…or read it, for that matter.

"Why do we need the lights?" Jason asked. "We got 'light bright' here."

"If we activate the generators, we can load up the next motor car," Olga said.

"Like a ride of some kind."

"Exactly."

"Well, then allow me to prove myself," Ranma said.

"As a womanizer?" Olga replied.

"Funny," Gina snickered.

"If I was, we'd be dating by now," Ranma said, as he puts on his glasses.

"That's not funny, Ranma," Brianna said.

"I concur," Olga said.

"Relax, you, two," Ranma said, as he takes a look at the instrument panel. "It's called 'rumor'. Buy some."

"Ha, BURNED!" Jason said.

"Jason, I don't want you to act like Mr. Saotome," Brandon said. "His ways are not ours."

Ranma looks back.

"What am I? An alien?"

"Well, you're just out of this world, love," Usagi said.

"You're NOT helping, Usa…"

"Oh, like you can read this," Olga complained.

Ranma looks back towards Olga…again.

"Yes, yes I can."

Ranma the looks at Usagi for help.

"Usagi-"

"On it," Usagi said, as she touched the panel…

"Now what?" Brandon said.

Usagi closes her eyes.

"The circuit has been broken."

"What does that even mean?" Olga asked.

Usagi opens her eyes.

"It's not plug in," Usagi said with a smile.

"…"

"You mean, this?" Brandon said, as he picks up some two plugs.

"Yes, but wait until-"

Brandon connects the wires together, thus completing the circuit. Unfortunately-

ZARK!

"Argh!"

"Uncle Brandon!" Jason said, as he goes to his uncle's side.

"Oh, no…he's dead!" Brianna said.

"Nope, I'm alive," said Brandon, as he steadily gets up. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Why didn't you SAY something?" Brandon yells.

"Had you let me complete my sentence, I would have told you to make sure that the generator was off before plugging the connectors together," Usagi said.

"Oh. Well, trial an error?"

Brittany shook her head. For a smart guy, this geologist can be such a clod…

"Anyway," Ranma said, as he turns his head back to his work. "We should have something…now."

Ranma switches the main switch.

CHUNK!

WRRRRRRR…

"Ah, lights," said Brandon with a smile.

"Obviously," Olga said, as three motorized mining cars come roaring down the tracks. RUUUUMMMMBLE!

"We're going to use those to get around?" Gina asked Ranma, as the cars stopped in place.

"Well, I rather ride down that walk miles down," Ranma said. He then turns towards his companions.

"All in favor?"

"Aye!" said everyone save for Olga.

"All opposed?"

"Nay," Brittany said, as she looks at the condition of the motorized cars.

"What is it?" Ranma asked.

"We don't even know the condition of the tracks," Brittany said. "And remember, Olga mentioned that this place was closed due to a mining accident."

"That is correct, but I'm sure the place will hold up some what," Olga said, as she checked the breaks.

"Well, all I can say is that it's faster getting down, than not, Brittany," Ranma said.

"That's what I am afraid of…"

"I don't know about you guys, but I rather be first," Jason said, as he hops into the first car.

"Move over, kid," Brandon said, as he hops into the same car as his nephew.

"This will be interesting," Gina said, as she and Brianna get into the car. Brianna turns towards Ranma.

"Ranma, why don't you sit with me?" Brianna asked.

"Naw, I'm going to steer this thing, since it's my idea," Ranma said. "And besides, somebody has to kept Usagi company.

"Oh, okay…"

"I guess I'll be sitting with you, Olga," Brittany said, as she hops into the same mine car as Olga.

"Well, better you than Mr. Saotome," Olga said.

"There," Ranma said, as he and Usagi hops in the main mining cart, which allowed the operator to manipulate the previous cars. "Let's see…okay."

CLICK!

RUUUUUUUMBLE!

"We're moving!" Jason said with excitedly.

"I can see that," Brandon said, as he checks the conditions of the track.

"Attention, all passengers," Ranma said mockingly. "Be sure to keep all hands on the rolling bar, and remain in the upright position."

Everyone turns to see what's wrong with Ranma.

"Do you mind?" Brittany asked.

"Er, sorry," Ranma said. "Anyway, here we go-!"

With that, Ranma shifts gears and eases off the breaks, increasing the speed of the carts.

"This isn't so bad," Brandon said.

And then, he sees that there was a steep drop ahead of him.

"Oh, shi-!"

And thus the ride of Brandon's life commences.

A short while later…

SCREEE-BAM!

The lead cart smashes into the dead end, while the third cart tumbles towards the side. Earlier, the second cart went missing over the edge of a bottomless pit. Thankfully, Usagi caught Brianna and Gina, before they, too, fell into the pit. In the end, everyone was okay, even if a little frazzled.

The motorized cart, with everyone stuffed within it, screeches to a halt.

"Let's do that again!" Jason said.

"Let's not," Brandon said warily.

"Oh, great," Brittany said. "We're at a dead end!"

Olga looks inside.

"I don't think so," Olga said, as she stares backwards. "The sides look smooth."

"Let me see," Ranma said, as he takes a peek inside. He then turns his head back towards his companions.

"We here," Ranma said with a smile.

"We found one of the paths straight down?" Usagi asked.

"Yep. Everyone, come on…"

Once everyone has entered the shaft, Gina turns towards Ranma.

"THIS is the path to the center of the Earth?" Gina asked.

"Wait," Brandon said, as he sees something sparkling on the walls. He picks up one of the minerals.

"Ha!" Brandon said, as he smiles. "Diamonds!"

"Exactly," Ranma said. "The Shining leads to Center of the World."

"Can I?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, me, too!" Brittany said.

"Okay, gather just a handful of diamonds if you want," Ranma said. "Usagi, when I give the world, shatter the floor."

"Wait, what?" Olga said.

"Oh, no!" Brandon said, as he realized that he and everyone was stepping on a thin lair of rock.

"Relax, Brandon," Ranma said. "You'll appreciate the experience."

"How far down does these Shining Paths go?" Gina asked.

"Straight down. I just hope that we don't end up in a magma pit."

"WHAT?"

"That's it, I'm done," Brandon said.

"But, what about Dad?" Jason asked.

Brandon turns to look at his brother's son…

"Fine, but I want something nice on my birthday," Brandon said.

"You got it," Jason said.

"Is everyone ready?" Ranma asked.

Everyone speaks their minds.

"Will this hurt?" Brianna asked.

"Naw," Ranma replied. He then turns towards Usagi.

"Now."

"Okay," Usagi said as she sees the weak points of ground she and the others were standing on. And then, she takes a diamond from the wall, and tosses it off center upon the ground…

CRACK!

"Okay, here we GO-!" Ranma said, as the ground gives way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-!"

And then, there was darkness.

**Tbc.**


	19. Chapter 19

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 19**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"HAHAHAHA!" Nabiki laughed over the phone.

"Hey, it ain't THAT funny, you know!" Ranma replied. "You're not the one who has a girl hanging around your neck."

"No, but it is interesting that no matter what, your personal harem continues to grow," Nabiki replied. "Just be sure to let this new girl where you stand on that issue."

"How about this: I make sure she can protect herself, while I investigate that MBI outfit you're so keen on?"

"Which is exactly what you are doing, so why complain?"

"Grrr!"

"Honestly, by now, you're just the 'wild horse' every girl want to ride…PUN intended. So why not just enjoy yourself? The All-Mother doesn't mind."

"Yeah, but I do, and, especially, Akane DOES. Look, I want to be able to look at myself in the mirror, and NOT think I'm some womanizer."

"Well, look at the situation in another way: you have something in common with Grandfather Happosai."

"You have GOT to be kidding. I have NOTHING in common with him…her…whatever."

"But his is your great-grandfather, right?"

"Um, right…"

"And, other than the hermit master types, name ONE ancient martial arts master that isn't a bit of a pervert."

"Oh, god," Ranma said, as he slap his forehead. "I've become another Happosai…"

"Well, I wouldn't go THAT far, but, consciously or not, you do have an appetite for young maidens. However, unlike Grandfather Happosai, you actually care about them."

"Well, it's not making me feel any better. I mean, I was hoping that I could have comfort in just marrying Akane and Usagi, since I consider them the loves of my life…in THIS life."

"And deprive the other girls of a chance to be with you? Don't be so selfish, Ranma."

"Okay, just let me ask you this: why do we, well, you know…"

"Hook up from time to time?" Nabiki asked. "First of all, we shared a life together, albeit a virtual one. Secondly, why not? Officially, I'm with Tatewaki now, but, as Lokidis, can dip into the pool of chaos that is Prince Ran, since, technically speaking, 'Nabiki Kuno' and 'Lokidis' are two separate people."

"Yeah, on a technicality…"

"But, enough about us. What are you going to do about this Musubi girl?"

"I don't know," Ranma said. "For some reason, the records for 'Minato Sahashi' went missing, when I was trying to register for classes via the Internet, and my bank accounts been frozen."

"Well, it looks like someone is on to you, Ranma," Nabiki said. "I'll send you some cash, and set you up as a construction worker at one of Mishima Zaibastu's construction companies in town."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Ranma said. "Oh, and can I get a little extra cash? Musabi has only the clothes on her back, and, those, well…let's just say she need some."

"So your little friend is walking around in the buff, eh?"

"No, she's wearing some of my clothes."

"Oh. Okay, I send you some more money."

"Oh, okay."

"And by the way, remember your friend Kari?"

"Yes?"

"Well, I told her what's going on, but, well…"

"Well, WHAT?"

"For some reason, she insists that you and her made a promise to be together."

"But that's was when I saved her from Devimon-!"

"I guess you made a formidable impression after all. But anyway, she left something for you, and hope to see you again."

"Fine," Ranma said with a sigh. "Just send THAT to me along with the other stuff."

"Will do. And Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"Behave yourself. Buh-bye!"

CLICK!

Ranma growls, as he hangs up his phone. He then turns to see Musabi, who was cooking dinner in one of his Chinese shirts…

Musabi hears Ranma growling, and turns towards Ranma.

"Mianto, is everything okay?" Musabi asked.

"Eh, my…sister-in-law told me about a situation concerning an old girlfriend of mine," Ranma said. "You okay?"

"Oh, yes," Musabi said with a smile. "Dinner will be ready shortly."

"Thank goodness," Ranma said, as he stomach growls. He could condition himself to go without food for months if necessary, but he loves the taste of food…

"Now, all I need now is some peace and quiet-"

"TA-DA!" said the television set behind Ranma.

"Huh?" Ranma and Musabi said, as they both turn to see a silver-haired man with glasses and an elaborate get-up.

"Congratulations on obtaining your first Seikirei!" said the man.

"Oh, great," Ranma said, as he reaches for the remote. "Now the TV is busted up…"

"No, wait!" the man said.

"Oh, that's the professor!" Musabi said cheerfully.

"You know this nerd?" Ranma said.

"I happen to know that you are NOT who you want others to believe…'Wild Horse'. So watch it there, buddy. NYAH!"

Ranma rolls his eyes.

"Nevertheless, you are now a participant in the Sekirei Plan, where you, as the Ashikabi, are destined to link with gifted humans."

"For what purpose?"

"THAT would be telling."

"…"

"For now, Masubi is your first Sekirei, so be sure to take care of her and train her well."

"I'll do anything for Minato to be the best, sir," Musabi said.

"Good," the Director of MBI said. "So…'Minato', as a part of this 'plan', you are to NOT divulge your knowledge of the plan to the public. If you do, I automatically get control over the Rantsu Foundation."

"You WHAT?" Ranma yells. "On whose authority?"

"Heihachi Mishima and whoever represents the interests of Ranshin Rantsu."

"Grrrr!" Ranma growled. He knew right away who represents the interests of "Ranshin Rantsu" at the Mishima Zaibatsu…

"Nevertheless, I wish you well as you collect you Sekirei," the man smiles pleasantly. "And Musabi, good luck."

"Thank you, director!"" Musabi said with a smile.

"Cha!"

CHIRP!

And, with that, the Director of MBI was gone.

"This CAN'T get any worse-"  
BANG! BANG!

"Oh?" Musabi said, as she looks towards the door.

"Who is it?" Ranma called.

"It's the landlord!" came a voice. "I got a package for a GIRL that lives here!"

"Oh, boy…"

Ten minutes later, Ranma and Musabi were in the park.

"Man, this sucks," Ranma said, as rain began to fall. He then turns towards Musabi.

"Look, I'll help you find a place to stay, but I need to tell you something…"

"Oh?" Musabi said.

"Yes, there is something about me that you need to know."

"Like you changing into a girl?" Musabi asked.

"Huh?" Ranma-onna said, as she realized that she had changed without her knowledge. "Wait, how…?"

"I don't mind," Musabi said, as she takes Ranma-onna's hand, and placed it on her Musabi's ample chest.

"Er…"

"I felt your inner spirit, when we first bonded. Now, I feel you inner spirit, and it's the same."

"Er…"

Musabi looks up at the sky.

"Tonight, we're suppose to have a beautiful moonlight," Musabi said. She then looks at Ranma.

"It is as beautiful as you are."

"Er…"

"Come, let me take you to heaven," Musabi said, as she stands up while still holding Ranma-onna's hand.

"Well, you don't need to-"

SMOOCH!

Musabi kissed Ranma-onna squarely on the lips, as Musabi begins to glow.

"Now," Musabi said, as she broke the kiss. "Let's go!"

"Now, wait-!"

FWOOSH!

Suddenly, Musabi and Ranma-onna are caught up in a glorious rapture, as a tornado took them higher and higher, until they were above the clouds.

Meanwhile, on the top of MBI, the director produces a smile on his face.

"It looks the legends are true," the director said, as he adjusts his glasses. "Lord Ranshin IS the Inzangi."

The Moon Princess leans over the railing.

"Of course he is…I'm married to him, remember?" Usagi said. "Besides, you wanted proof; now, you have it. But the bet is still on."

"Right, and if Lord Ranshin wins, you will win a major share of MBI, and the road to Paradise will be opened, once more…with a new race of Japanese gods."

"Right, 'New Gods'," Usagi said. "And if YOU win, you get a major share of Mishima. And I'm sure that you can further your ends, even with a small portion."

"Indeed. The Sekirei represents the next stage of human evolution; I want to get on the ground for that."

"Right," Usagi said, as she steps onto the ledge. "Don't forget that Nabiki Kuno is my direct representative, which means she is off-limits."

"Understood."

"Good. I got to head back to the Youkai Academy to prepare for orientation tomorrow, so…be seeing you."

And, with that, Usagi steps off the ledge…and disappears.

"Still, it will be interesting to see what happens to all 108 Sekirei, and their Ashikabi masters, regardless of the outcome…"

For what seemed to be an eternity, Musabi and Ranma-onna floated under the light of the full Moon…

"Um, Minato?" Musabi asked.

"Um, yes?" Ranma-onna replied.

"I, uh, kind of NOT thought about how we were going to land," Musabi said with embarrassment.

"Oh. Huh-?"

And down Musabi and Ranma-onna goes.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh-!" Musabi cried out.

Ranma-onna kept her cool, as she held Musabi tight. She spotted a tall tree, as she began to slow down her and Musabi's descent-

Suddenly, Ranma-onna sees a translucent, young girl flying up to her.

"A tree spirit?" Ranma-onna said, as she realized that the tree she and Musabi were falling towards had doubled in size.

CRASH!

KTCH!

With Musabi in her arms, Ranma-onna lands on her feet.

"Man, that was…interesting," Ranma-onna said, as she stands up straight. She then turns towards Musabi, who was clutching Ranma-onna.

"Musabi, you okay?"

Musabi lifts her head up.

"I'm okay, I guess," Musabi said.

"Good," Ranma-onna replied, as she helps her friend to her feet.

"That fun, though," Musabi said, as she dusts herself.

"It was," Ranma-onna said with a smile. She then pulls out her hot kettle. For some reason, she can't feel any control over her cursed form, as if there was an energy field interfering with that control…

"By the way, I must ask you a favor," Ranma-onna said, as she pours the contents over her head.

"What is it?" Musabi asked, as Ranma-onna becomes Ranma. For some reason, she wasn't unfazed by Ranma's change…

"I must ask you to NOT tell anyone that you saw me changed."

"Why not, Minato-kun."

"Because I want to keep it a secret. Please?"

"Um, okay!" Musabi said with a smile. "I don't understand, but I will do as you ask-"

"What's going on here?" said a sweet voice.

Musabi and Ranma both turn to see an attractive, matronly young woman standing on her porch.

"Uh," Ranma said, as he wondered what to do. He didn't want to risk losing the Rantsu Foundation, since it had a lot of assets dedicated to charity around the world…

"We fell from the skies," Musabi said.

"Hey!" Ranma yelled.

"What?" Musabi said with innocence.

The young woman smiled and giggled, looking forward to what these strangers had to say…

Tbc.


	20. Chapter 20

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 20**

* * *

The next day…

"Okay, so you're saying that Moka's stalker has threatened to kill her at the opening ceremony?" Usagi said, as she listens to Moka and her friends, while reading a note shaped like a bat.

"That's right, Miss Rantsu," Tsukune said.

Usagi looks up at the pink-haired vampire, who was teary-eyed.

"Her stalker won't let up on the notes," Mizore said between licks.

"I was up all night," Moka whined.

"What should we do?" Kurumu said. "All we know is that her stalker is related to Moka's in some way."

"And that she was a freshman," Yukari said.

"What are we going to do?" Tsukune asked.

Usagi was tempted to comfort Moka, but she knew that if she did, everyone would know her personal connection to the girl's past…

"Well, there is nothing that anyone can do right now, except be on guard at the opening ceremony this morning," Usagi said, as she puts down the note card.

"If you insists, Miss Rantsu," Moka said.

"Look at this way," Usagi said with a smile. "With the entire school in the main gymnasium, what could possible go wrong?"

An hour later…

BAM!

"Oh, dear," Usagi said, as she sees an orange-haired freshman tussling with two older teenagers. Everyone at the Youkai Academy had human guises, and the girl's attackers were no different. The first boy turned out to be a Frankenstein monster, a rarity these days when factoring the fact that such creations have evolved into genetic engineering and cloning experiments, rather than created from sewn together body parts. The second boy was a classic Cyclops. Both monsters were huge in comparison to the rest of the "normal" faculty.

"Nyah, nyah!" the orange-haired girl said, as she leaps and dodges the intended blows. "You can't catch me!"

"Come back here!" yelled the Frankenstein.

"Yes, so I can make you my wife!" yelled the Cyclops.

"We got to get out of here, Moka!" Tsukune said, as he attempts to pull Moka away from the scene, only to accidentally pull off Moka's silver cross…

"What?" Usagi said, as she realized that the talisman she had placed around Moka's neck had been removed. And when that happened, a startling change occurred…

FLASH!

Moka was enveloped by crimson light, as she began to change…

"Huh?" said the orange haired girl, as she sees this change.

And when it was the transformation sequence was all over, the true form of Moka stands revealed.

"Humph," Moka-sama said, as she brushes aside her long, gray hair. She then turns to see Tsukune.

"Tsukune," Moka-sama said with a gentle smile.

"M-moka-san!" Tsukune said with a smile.

Moka-sama then turns her direction towards Usagi.

"You…I will deal with later," Moka-sama said with a growl. She then walks towards the monsters that were tearing up the school gym…

This wasn't lost on anyone.

'Wait,' Tsukune thought. 'Does Miss Rantsu and Moka-sama know each other…?"

As Moka-sama slowly walks towards the Frankenstein and the Cyclops, they noticed her evil aura.

"Such…strength!" said the Frankenstein.

"Such POWER!" said the Cyclops.

Meanwhile, the young freshmen girls became infatuated with the legendary Moka-sama. Apparently, her reputation as a monster fighter was already known.

"She will be our new Big Sister!" screamed one girl with glee.

"YAY!" screamed the other girls, as they all began to converge on Moka-sama. However-

"ENOUGH!" Moka-sama roared, causing everyone to stand still. "You are now freshmen. ACT like it!"

And with that, Moka-sama performed to powerful crescent kicks to the two monsters. The force of the kicks alone created a tornado effect that scatters the student body.

"YAHHH-!" screams everyone.

"Ya-HA!" said Gin, as he gleefully takes panty-shots of the female students. Gin was the president of the Newspaper Club, but he spends much of his time peeping.

"What strength-"

WHAM!

"Not today, Gin-sempai," Kurumu said with annoyance, after Yukari conjures up a flying skillet to hit Gin on the head…

Meanwhile, Moka-sama leaps into the air, performs a backward somersault and lands on the podium that sat on the staging area. When she does, the piñata opens up with a welcome sign. Afterwards, Moka-sama picks up the microphone.

"UNDERSTAND?" Moka-sama.

"YEEEEESSSSSSSS!" the student body cheered.

Moka-sama smiles. Hopefully, they get the point of her demonstration…

Afterwards, with Moka back to normal, everyone trade notes.

"Moka, are you okay?" Tsukune said.

"I…I guess so," Moka said with unease.

"What's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"That girl that was being chased by those monsters," Moka said. "I…I know her."

"As you should," said a voice from behind.

Everyone turns to see the orange haired girl standing in front of the main doorway to the gym.

"I wrote them, after all," the girl sneered.

"Actually, I wrote them," said a little bat, as he flutters on the orange-haired girl's should.

"Okay, I dictated the notes," the girl said. "But still…"

"Who ARE you?" Kurumu said.

"Guys, this one was the stalker I saw last night," Mizore said, as ice forms into claws.

"You're the one to talk, number one stalker," the girl said.

"Everyone, run," Moka said with a hint of fear.

"But why, Moka?" Tsukune said, as he turns to face his friend.

"Because…because SHE is my sister!" Moka cried.

"SISTER?" everyone screamed.

"That's RIGHT!" the girl said. "After all this time, I've finally caught up with you…"

For a long time, Moka and her friends stare down at the strange freshman teenager…

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked nervously.

"I, Kokoa, will erase YOU from living memory!" Kokoa yells, as she leaps for an attack.

"Run!" Moka yells, as she forces everyone down.

THOOM!

Kokoa slams through a series of trees, while glowing a crimson aura…

"Huh, I missed," Kokoa said, as she picks up a large tree trunk. "But I won't for long."

"Such power," Yukari said. "She's is close to Moka-sama's level!"

"You think?" Kumuru said.

Meanwhile…

Usagi was grading papers in her office, when she noticed a spike in dark energy.

"So, little Kokoa is at it again," Usagi said, as she closes her grading notebook.

"Miss Rantsu?" said a voice from the doorway to her office.

Usagi looks up to see Ruby standing there. She works as a…

"Huh," Usagi said to herself. Well, she doesn't know WHAT Ruby does around the campus. She does know that she is a friend of Tsukune.

"Miss Rantsu, I have some additional paperwork for you to feel out," Ruby said, as she adjusted her glasses. "You know, standard tax revenue stuff."

"Of course," Usagi said, as she puts her pen away. "I'll fill that stuff out, while you can come with me."

"Um, okay," said Ruby, as she followed Usagi out the door…

A few minutes later, Usagi and Ruby sees Kokoa fighting with the others.

"Isn't that Kokoa Shusen?" Ruby asked.

"You know her?" Usagi asked.

"Other than being Moka Akashiya's half-sister."

"Right," Usagi said, as she turns towards Kokoa in full. "KOKOA! CEASE!"

Everything screech towards a halt, as all eyes turn towards Usagi and-

"Ruby?" Tsukune said.

"What?" Kokoa replied tersely.

"Go to YOUR homeroom. NOW."

"Ergh!" Kokoa growled. She then turns towards Moka and her friends.

"This isn't over!"

And, with that, Kokoa runs away.

"That was close," Tsukune said, as he gets up.

"Let me look at you," Usagi said, as she examines the head wound. "You better get to the nurse."

"I can take him there," Ruby said with a smile.

"No, we want to go with him-"Kurumu said.

"No, the rest of you get to the homeroom," Usagi said, as she points in the direction of the class.

"Ah, no fair!" Yukari said.

"Wait," Tsukune said, as he looks around. "Where's Mizore?"

"Probably stalking again," Kurumu said with a smirk.

"Now, get moving," Usagi said.

"But Tsukune-" Moka said.

"I'll be fine," Tsukune said with a smile.

"Oh, okay," Moka said half-heartedly, as she followed the others to class.

When Usagi was alone, the Moon Princess sighed. She wondered if what she did years ago was a good idea after all…

FLASHBACK!

1890.

Princess Dracul surveyed the valley that belonged to her family within the Tzcimice clan, from the vantage point of Castle Dracula. Although there was a dark beauty that the Princess could appreciate, there was only one thing on her mind…

"Ranma's going to KILL me," Usagi said with a sigh, as she felt her bulging belly.

When she first arrived at the estate, Usagi was a prisoner of the infamous vampire immortal Prince Vlad. He, like he did with his other brides, had his way with her while under his control. However, unlike the others, SHE was the one to get pregnant. She had spoken to the Elders of her vampire clan, and was told that on rare occasions, a vampire can get pregnant. Offspring of such unions tend to age slowly before reaching permanent maturity. Furthermore, she learned that Vlad had two other daughters, one of which she knew…

"Usagi," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turns towards Lilith, who was one of those daughters.

"What?" Usagi said with an annoyance.

"Careful," said the dark-haired beauty, as she saunters up. "You're un-living for two now."

"I still can't believe your father is so…potent for an undead guy."

"I could have told you that," Lilith said.

"Then, why didn't you?" Usagi asked, as her eyes glowed red.

"You didn't ask?"

"…"

"And besides, I think you LIKE being pregnant."

"Why is that?"

"I see an inner glow in you."

Usagi tilts her head slightly.

"That's because my child is already at the master vampire level, in terms of pure power. The Elders believe that my daughter might surpass her father in that regard."

"That could be a problem," Lilith said.

"No kidding. I know for a fact that you won't like a new rival, and Vlad, in spite of being in the Hellsing family's 'care', could go after our daughter as he typically does you and your sister."

"Then, what are you going to do?"

Usagi looks out into the darkness.

"First, I will have to tell Ranma about this latest…development."

"You think he'll be upset or something?"

"Yeah, I do. Not because I had…an intimate encounter with someone he hates, but having to live with the fact that another one of my children isn't HIS."

"Really."

"Really. And, secondly, I will have to develop a way to seal my daughter's powers, if she ends up being a problem later on."

Lilith looks out towards the direction of the endless night.

"You got a lot of work to do."

"No, kidding."

END FLASHBACK!

"And to think Vlad escaped Hellsing's custody long enough to have yet another daughter," Usagi said with a sigh.

Over the years, Usagi had to keep her daughter Moka in line, by sealing her into the body of a child. She managed to use a inverse ritual, using a cross as the focus, based upon the principles of the Happo-Yen Shiatsu, a technique that Ranma knew well. The modified version drew energy out of the victim, reducing him or her to child status. In Moka's particular case, Usagi has done this to her daughter several times. The only reason why she doesn't seal away her power permanently was based upon the belief that Moka could change, no matter how naïve that belief may be.

"Oh, well," Usagi said, as she heads back to her class. "I'll deal with the fallout whenever…"

**Tbc.**


	21. Chapter 21

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: There were some mistakes that had been made in a previous chapter. So, the corrections will be reflected in this entry. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 21**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Wow," Sean said, as he caught a big fish…a fish that hadn't been seen in a million years…

As Sean reels in the catch from the underground ocean, his uncle Trevor begins to run up to his nephew.

"Sean, be careful!" Trevor said. "You don't know if that thing is edible or not."

"I wouldn't worry about it," Usagi said, as she continues weaving her sail, in order to build a raft. If they were to find Sean's father, the next step is to head to the other side of the sea…

Trevor turns towards Usagi.

"How do YOU know?" Trevor asked.

"Because I've been here, that's why. You really should relax."

"After yesterday, I don't know if I can…"

FLASHBACK!

For two minutes, the party continues to fall, some members screaming in the process.

"REALLY remind me NOT to go on these trips of yours!" Brittany yells.

"I said I was sorry, Brittany," Brianna replied.

"Sorry won't cut it if we go 'splat', you know!"

"You shouldn't worry too much, Brit," Ranma said, as he leans back with his arms behind his neck. "Just enjoy the ride."

"How can you be so nonchalant by this?" Hannah yells. "If I DO survive this drop, I expect a hazard pay!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Wait," Trevor said. "We might be able to get out of this."

"How is that possible?" Sean asked.

"These volcanic vents had to have been formed by water," Trevor said.

"So?" Hannah asked.

"So it's possible that we'll end up experience the equivalent of a 'water slide'."

"Then we can slow down," Gina interjects.

"Hopefully…"

"Wait, I think I feel some moisture, like the last time we came here," Usagi said.

"Good, we're almost there," Ranma said, as he adjusts his body. "Hang on-!"

SPLASH!

As everyone sinks to the bottom, they immediately dove deep enough to swim though the grotto.

"Whew, that was awesome," said Sean.

"Is everyone here?" Ranma said.

"I am," Gina said tiredly.

"Me, too," Brianna said.

"Now, what?" Brittany asked.

He then looks around.

"Wait, where's Trevor and Hannah?" Ranma said. "And Usagi for that matter-?"

SPLASH!

Everyone sees Usagi pulling Trevor and Hannah of the water.

"Trevor!" Sean said, as he goes over and help his uncle.

"Packs…heavy," Trevor managed to say.

"Thanks," Hannah said, as she coughs. "Now, what do we do next?"

"Yes, Ranma, what?" Brittany said.

"Maybe we can follow that blue light?" Sean said.

"What do you mean…follow?" Trevor asked.

As if on cue, the blue light particles come jetting downward, and swarming the group.

"Ah!" Hannah said.

"Wait," Ranma said. "These aren't light particles at all."

"These birds are glowing,"

"NIGHTJAYS!" Usagi said with joy. She turns towards Ranma with excitement.

"Ranma, we're on the outskirts of the 'Hollow World'!"

"The what?" Trevor said.

"I remember reading archeology journals about the 'Hollow World' phenomenon," Gina said. "There are many cultures that conclude that such a place is real."

"Then Jules Verne was a genius," Trevor said. "My brother Mark and Dr. Asgeirsson believed that Jules Verne was right about all of his depiction of the Hollow Earth…"

Trevor grins wildly, as he turns to face Ranma and Usagi.

"And YOU two knew this all the time."

"Yes, 'cuz we already told you," Ranma said. "Your brother wanted to go down to the Hollow Earth to prove his theories, after he was warned not to go down there."

"Why didn't you stop him?" Sean asked. "My dad could be dead because of you!"

"You can't stop a person who is possessed by an idea," Hannah said gently. "I have my father as proof of THAT."

"If your dad is as stubborn as your uncle, then he could be alive," Usagi said. "The Hollow Earth is a big place."

"Yes, that reminds me," Trevor said. "How is this even possible?"

"My friend, the world is stranger than you, think, Trevor," Ranma said with a smile. "Don't take the mystery out of it."

"So, where can we find my Dad?" Sean asked.

"First, we get adjusted to this elevation for a bit," Ranma said. "Then, we get re-supplied, and cross the underground sea."

"'Sea'?" Hannah said.

Ranma turns towards Hannah.

"A big one, too," Ranma said with a smile.

"Yes, well…I still expect that hazard pay, Mister Rantsu."

"You're no fun."

"Come," Usagi said. "We have a whole world to explore, and all we have to do is follow the Nightjays to open water."

"Well, just as long as we don't get chased or eaten by whatever is in Verne's book, is fine with me," Hannah said.

"But look at it this way," Trevor said. "At least Max and your father were right."

"Fat lot that does for us…"

END FLASHBACK!

"Okay," Ranma said, as he and the others walk out of the jungle. Earlier, they had rediscovered the place where Ranma and Usagi were held up with the original "Lindenbrock Expedition". It was also the place where Sean's father Max had stayed for a short while. "I know where your brother is hold up."

"You do?" Trevor said, as everyone turns towards Ranma.

"Yeah," Ranma said, as he shows Trevor some old notes he had discovered. They weren't Trevor's. "This is the map of the Hollow World."

"My goodness," Hannah said, as she places a finger on the map. "To think that there are humans living down here…"

"Well, when you put it like THAT, human is a loose term," Ranma said.

"You know where my Dad is?" Sean asked.

"Possibly. Apparently, he was sifting through Lindenbrock's notebook, and circled these coordinates."

Trevor takes a look at the coordinates under the light of the luminous sun. The strength of the light was that of the Sun in the afternoon.

"What's there?"

"Skartaris," Ranma said.

"Sounds like a fun place," Brittany said with a smirk.

"It is, if you don't mind being sacrificed to the Mud God."

"Huh?"

"Never mind that," Usagi said. "If we are to make it to Skartaris, and get out of here in 48 hours, then we don't have much time."

"What do you mean by that?" Brianna asked.

"Unfortunately, there are only a handful of 'vents' one can go to, but because the Earth is rotating, the flow of the magma changes," Ranma said. The nearest one is the one that leads to towards Italy."

"Okay, so we find another vent," Hannah said.

"Not going to be easy, considering the fact that we're dealing with a living planet, we may not make it. The Italian vent is our best bet."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Sean exclaims. "Let's get going!"

And so, after putting together large enough raft, the group is ready.

"Okay, we should put our 'kite sail' up in that head wind," Trevor said.

"Right," Ranma said, as he looks up. "Hopefully, we'll avoid the sea monsters."

"'Sea Monster'?"

An hour into the trip…

While Usagi was steering the water craft, she was singing a certain Christopher Cross song…

"SAAAAAILING!" Usagi said, as she turned the rudder. "KEEPING ME WAILING-!"

"Would you knock it off?" Hannah yells, as she smacks the head of an aquatic dinosaur. WHACK!

Somehow, everyone ended up in the midst of a feeding frenzy.

"RAAARRWRL!" said one of the sea monsters.

WHACK!

"Hands off!" Trevor said, as he smacks the head of the sea dinosaur.

"I think I'm going to get sea-sick!" Brianna said, as she leans over the side. "BLURGH!"

"Ew," Brittany replied.

"I think I got some Maalox in my pack somewhere…"

"Looking good, people," Ranma said, as he pulls the kite string.

"How can this be good?" Trevor replied incredulously.

"Trust me, there are worst sea creatures to contend with."

"…"

Soon, they make it to the outskirts of Skartaris. Unfortunately, their tiring ordeal across the underground sea was more than enough to allow the Lizardmen of Bal-Sagoth to capture them.

"I REALLY hope I don't need end up as food," Brittany said, a she and the others were tied to thick sticks, while being carried to some sort of pyramid-like temple.

"Don't worry," Ranma said. "I know their king."

"Why do I get a bad feeling about that?" Trevor said, as he struggled to raise his head.

Unfortunately, the King Raazz was mad at Usagi, over her role of in siding against with Lord Daamon, a rival of the Warlord Travis Morgan. Raazz was against supplanting Daamon out of fear of a power vacuum being formed. He turned out to be correct, when a band of renegade Atlanteans, led by Usagi's ex-lover Attum the Barbarian, invaded the land. And since Attuma was Usagi's lover, Usagi will be the one to pay for the trouble that Attuma had caused.

"You know, when it rains, it pours," said Ranma, as he jerked his chain a bit. He was strapped in a set up where is there isn't any tension on the chain, a large weight would fall on top of him.

Ranma then turns to his lovely wife.

"Any more psycho ex-boyfriends I should know about?" Ranma asked.

"Hey, don't put this all on me, Ranma," Usagi yelled back, as she was tied to a stone alter. "You're not the one who is going to be sacrificed to the Mud God, you know!"

Meanwhile, Trevor and Sean did manage to find Sean's father, who, along with other human slaves, were working the mines for precious gems.

"Is that you, Trevor?" Mark said, as he hunches over away from the other scraggily slaves.

The men had been separated from the women, after being brought over to the holding pen.

"Um, yes," Trevor said hesitantly, as he saw his brother. "Man, what happened to you?"

"I…kind of had a detour," Mark said.

Sean steps forward.

"…"

"Who's the kid?" Mark asked.

"This is Sean," Trevor said.

Mark looks at the boy, and realized that Trevor was speaking the truth.

"S-Sean?"

"Hi," Sean said, as he waved. "You forgot this…"

Sean present Mark his old compass, which was given to Trevor shortly after Mark's disappearance.

"Sean!" Mark yelled, as he rushes over to the boy, and hugs him tightly.

Trevor begins to tear up…

"Dad, we got to get you out of here," Sean said, as he and his father broke the hug.

"But how-?"

BOOM!

The cell doors are blasted in, as Brianna walks in carrying a rather large energy weapon.

"I never leave home without it," Brianna said, as she cocks the gun.

CLAK!

Hannah comes running in.

"Guys, we're leaving," Hannah said. She and Brianna had been forced to wear primitive wear, so they could become concubines to the Lizardmen.

"Wow," Trevor said. "You look-"

"DON'T say anything," Hannah said. "I have had enough of this nonsense to last a life time."

"I was about to say exhausted," Trevor said.

"Sure, right," Hannah said, as she rolled her eyes.

"Wait, where are the others?"

"Busy."

"Ah."

**Tbc.**


	22. Chapter 22

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: There were some mistakes that had been made in a previous chapter. So, the corrections will be reflected in this entry. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 22**

* * *

Meanwhile, outside, Brittany, in were-cat form, was fighting off the Lizard guards.

"RROWRL!" Brittany roared, as she used her claws and speed to stun her opponents.

SLICE!

"Aiyeee-!"

Brittany turns towards Gina, who was deciphering the language. It was in an ancient script that very few could read it. Luckily, Gina was one of those few.

"Are you done YET?" Brittany yelled.

"Almost," Gina said. She was trying to decipher the language in order to free Ranma and Usagi.

"And…now."

CHUNK!

Freed, from the trap, Ranma could break out of his bonds.

SNAP!

"Usagi," Ranma said, as he goes over to his wife. "Are okay?"

"Yes," Usagi said, as she broke one bond. "You know, this gives me an idea for later on."

"…"

"Kidding, dear."

"Sometimes I wonder…"

After fleeing the city, the group, along with Mark, runs across a desert floor, only to be chased by a tyrannosaurus rex.

"This is why I HATE field trips!" Trevor yells.

"Then don't look back, little bro!" Mark said. "Zig-zag!"

"Screw this," Ranma said, as he stood his ground.

"Ranma, what are you doing?" Brianna said.

"Don't worry about Ranma," Usagi said. "He'll be okay."

Ranma turns around, just as the T-Rex was about to snap his jaws.

"UPPER-CUT!" Ranma called out, as he delivers his blow.

BAM!

The T-Rex goes sailing upward and away. When it lands in a heap, it appeared to be stunned.

WHAM!

Trevor, Mark, Hannah and Sean could only gawk at what they witnessed.

"Come guys," Ranma said, as he jogs passed the disbelievers. "We don't have much time."

"But, but…" Trevor managed to say.

Soon, they group finds the underground stream that ran to the Italian geyser. Unfortunately, the water was already boiling hot, which means-

"I see the river bed already," Trevor said. He then turns towards Ranma.

"There is NO way that we can use a dry geyser."

Ranma looks at the stream…

"Wait," Hannah said. "I saw a T-Rex skull back where we came."

"Okay, we get the skull, and use it ride as far down stream as possible."

"Then what?"

"You'll see it when we get there…"

Once a T-Rex skull was secured, the group slid down, until they end up stuck in the volcanic spout of the Italian geyser.

"Great, now what?" Brittany said.

"Guys, we have a problem with the magma," Mark said as he looks down.

"Then we're done for-" Hannah said.

"Guys, look!" Sean said, as he point to the side of the volcanic opening.

Trevor sees it, and then feels the side.

"YES!" Trevor yells in delight. "And I see the magnesium deposits inlaid within the rock. Now, all we have to do is light it, and open up the underwater stream-"

CLAK!

All eyes turn towards Brianna, who was still had her gun.

"Allow me," Brianna said, as she points at the surface.

"Aim lower," Ranma said.

"Right," Brianna said, as she discharged her weapon.

CHOOM!

BLAM!

Water gushes out of the rock, as it pours on top of the magma.

Trevor turns towards Brianna.

"Why didn't you use your gun on the T-Rex back there?" Trevor asked.

"I'm an animal lover."

"But you have a gun," Hannah said.

"So? I like guns. You can like having guns, and be an animal rights activist, like I am."

"Huh."

"Everyone, down!" Ranma said, as a gusher rises. The steam pushes up the T-Rex skull with everyone in…

FWOOSH!

"Yaaaahhhhhhhh-!" everyone screams, as the skull rises, falls and then slides down the mountainside…through a vineyard-

WHAM!

"Ugh," Ranma said, as he gets up. "What a ride…"

Trevor turns to his brother.

"Mark, are you okay?" Trevor said.

"Yes," Mark said, as he squints his eyes, while looking at the blue skies. He then turns towards his son.

"Sean, no matter what, I'll make it up to you."

Sean smiles.

"Thanks, Dad," Sean said as he hugs his father.

"Now what?" Gina asked. With what she saw, she has more research material to draw upon.

"I don't know about you, but I can use a vacation," Brittany said.

An older man, having heard the commotion, turns the corner to see a mess.

"My vineyard!" the man said in Italian.

Usagi looks up.

"Hey, Guido!" Usagi said in Italian.

The old man sees Usagi.

"Hey, Usa!" Guido said. "Come for more wine?"

"Always."

Ranma merely rolls his eyes. He then turns towards Brianna.

"You're still interested in a real vacation, Bree?" Ranma asked.

Brianna merely smiled her response.

"Where are we anyway?" Sean asked.

"Mt. Vesuvius…Italy, to be exact," Trevor said. "And let's keep that OUR little secret."

"But, what about Dad?"

Trevor turns towards Ranma.

"Hey, Ranma," Trevor said.

Ranma turns towards Trevor.

"What?"

"How are we going to explain Mark's disappearance?"

"You're not going to tell the world what happened?"

Trevor looks at Mark, who shrugs his shoulders. Trevor then turns his head back to Ranma.

"After all the things we went through, I doubt any one believes us. And besides, you'll have governments around the world disturbing the Hollow Earth."

"Well," Ranma said, as he straightens his shirt. "You got a point."

In actuality, the Technocratic Union, who likes to keep a tight lid on fanciful places like underground kingdoms, alternate realms and "bygones" (i.e. mythical creatures) a secret, until humankind reaches a maturity to deal with the fantastic. Otherwise, many of these "lost worlds" will become extinct due to human irresponsibility. It was a policy that Usagi fought for, and was one of the reasons why she later lost her position as the head of the Technocracy's previous incarnation, the Order of Reason…

Ranma turn towards Usagi, who was already indulging herself with wine, cheese and crackers.

"Yo, Usagi!"

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she munches her snack.

"I got a favor for ya…"

In a few days, the newspapers would report of a volcanologist who woke up from a ten-year coma, in a hospital in Iceland, and that a family would be reunited. It was hard for Sean to be quiet about his adventures, but at least he had gotten a little souvenir for his troubles.

"Can I keep him?" Sean said, as a Nightjay flutters about.

"Um, sure," Trevor replied.

And that was THAT. Well…not really…

Some time in the future…

"I'm taking back my prize, Saotome!" said the Warlord Attuma, as an unconscious Usagi was draped over his muscular, blue arm. "And your NEWEST concubine as well!"

"I'm NOT his concubine!" Brianna struggled in Attuma's other arms. "I'm his true love!"

"Whatever. Either way, they're MINE!"

"We'll see about THAT, freak!" Ranma said, as he swam forward.

Since Trevor was interested in visiting Atlantis, Ranma and Usagi got their daughter Queen Mera to get her husband King Orin, the original Aquaman, to invite her parents and their friends to visit the lost kingdom. Unfortunately, Attuma caught wind of this…

"This is NOT a vacation!" Brittany said, as she fought off Atlantean barbarians. They were helping run interference, while Hannah (now Trevor's girlfriend), Sean and Gina acquire an ancient artifact…an artifact that could control the sea monster that Attuma had unleashed on Atlantis.

"No kidding!" Trevor said, as he adjusted his breathing apparatus, while fending off more Atlanteans. "Next time, I'll choose a safer Jules Verne book for a change…"

**Fin.**

* * *

**Next Time: Introducing the Mummy Trilogy! More to come involving Sekirei and Rosario Plus Vampire! See you then…**

* * *

**Author's Note: And now, an "omake" involving the new flick, "Drag Me to Hell", based only the trailer. How would Ranma and Usagi handle the curse of the Lamia? Well, let's find out…**

* * *

_Scene 1: The scene at the bank, where an old Gypsy woman begs for a home loan._

"Please," the woman with the weird eyes. "I need anther extension, otherwise I'll loose my home!"

Ranma looks at the woman.

"Um, I can't do that, but…how about I help ya out or something?"

"But how?"

"I just need to make a quick call…"

Hours later, Nabiki Kuno leaves the Bank Manager's office…after the Bank Manager hangs his head low. It turn out that bank was on shaky ground, and was swiftly reorganized.

Nabiki turns to look at Ranma.

"You owe me, Ranma-baby."

"I always do, but this is for a good cause."

_Now, Usagi's turn…_

"Please," the woman with the weird eyes. "I need anther extension, otherwise I'll loose my home!"

Usagi's heart was breaking. However…

"How AWFUL!" Usagi said. "Look, I won't be able to give you an extension, but I'll personally help you reorganize your finances so you CAN make the payments."

"You'll work with me?"

"Hey, I wouldn't be doing my job if I didn't work to help our clients out…"

_Scene 2: After the Lamia curse has been applied…_

Ranma was tired. Dealing with weirdoes and curses was something he was used to.

"Ah," Ranma said, as he gets into bed with his woman by his side. "Peace at last…"

As Ranma snores away, a fly gets into his mouth.

"Auugh!" Ranma said as he coughed. "Ugh, taste like Akane's cooking."

Ranma lies back down, and turns to see the old Gypsy woman laying by his side, more hideous than usual.

"Raaawww!" the woman screamed.

Ranma folds his arms.

"If you're going to be in my bed, we better have been on a date or something."

"?"

_Now, it's Usagi's turn…_

"Raaawww!" the woman screamed.

Usagi simply blinked. She then grins broadly.

"WOW!" Usagi yelled with glee. "Slumber party!"

"???"

_Scene 3: The Lamia drags the victim to Hell…_

The Lamia and his demons drag Ranma down to Hell.

"Now, you will burn for eternity!" the Lamia yells. "HAHAHA-!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Hild said, as she, Miko and a number female demons and succubi begin pounding on the Lamia. "We LOVE him!"

"What?" the Lamia yelped. "OW! Quit it!"

"Humph," Ranma replied with a smirk, as a succubus begins to message his shoulders.

_Now, it's Usagi's turn…_

The Lamia and his demons drag Usagi down to Hell.

"Now, you will burn for eternity!" the Lamia yells. "HAHAHA!"

"Me? Burn for all eternity?" Usagi said, as her eyes glowed.

SKKKRREEECH!

The Lamia looks up at Trigona, as he sweated bullets.

"We will see who will burn, little demon!" Trigona boomed. "HAHAHAHA!"

"!"

**And there you go. Later!**


	23. Chapter 23

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: There were some mistakes that had been made in a previous chapter. So, the corrections will be reflected in this entry. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 23**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"There, that ought to do it," Ranma said, as he finishes packing his duffle bag. "I'll have the landlord deliver the rest of my stuff-"

"All packed, Minato!" Musabi said with a bubbly expression, as she wrapped everything else, including the refrigerator, in one extra big knapsack. Essentially, the girl was carrying the equivalent size and weight of a hatchback. It wasn't the fact that she was carrying her knapsack that floored Ranma, but that she would do so nonchalantly.

"…"

Musabi tilts her head slightly.

"Is there something wrong, Minato-kun?" Musabi asked innocently.

"Well, you didn't need to carry THAT much, you know."

"Well, I just wanted to help, that's all."

"Well, okay, but be careful with…that."

Musabi smiles.

"Okay!" Musabi said gleefully.

'Huh,' Ranma thought to himself. 'I should be happy that we were able to find a place in such a short period of time…'

FLASHBACK!

"Who are you?" said the young woman with the graying/purple hair.

"Er, sorry about this," Ranma said with a good-natured laugh. "My friend and I were caught up in some nonsense. Yeeeaaaahhhhh…"

"Oh, I see…"

"But we will be on our way-"

"Oh, how terrible!" said the girl, as she runs up towards Musabi.

"Oh?" Musabi asked.

"Your state of dress!"

The woman turns towards Ranma.

"Did you have anything to do with THIS?" the woman said, as she gave off a death aura.

"Ah, no!" Ranma said, as he tried to wave off the situation. "It's not my fault!"

"My clothes are SO easily torn!" Musabi laments. "But that's okay. I don't mind!"

"Well, I do," the woman said, as she helped the girl up. "My name is 'Mya'. Welcome to my home, the 'Shinoku Inn'."

Miya gives Ranma a powerful death glare that managed to give HIM pause.

"No peeking!"

"Hey, I'm not TRYING to look!" Ranma protested.

Just then, a gray-haired 'bishonen' steps out on the porch.

"Oy, what's going on here?" the young man said tiredly.

"We have guests tonight," Miya said.

"Ah," the young man replied, as he turns to walk back inside the inn. "Let me know if something more interesting happens…"

"Don't mind Kagari," Miya said. "He tends to be anti-social to a fault."

"Ah," Ranma said.

"By the way, what are your names?" Miya asked.

"My name is 'Musabi!" Musabi said cheerfully.

"Um, I am called 'Minato Sahashi'," Ranma said evenly.

"Oh. For a minute there you remind me of a man I once knew a long time ago…"

"Heh," Ranma said, as he rubbed the back of his head. He really hoped that this wasn't the case, since he had to remain undercover as a part of his investigation of MBI…

"But enough of that," Miya said with a smile. "We can do 'small talk' over a nice meal, no?"

Upon hearing the word 'meal', Musabi's stomach growled.

"M-meal?" Musabi said hopefully.

"Why, yes!" Miya said with a smile.

"Yay!"

Ranma smiles at the innocence of the moment. In spite of having the looks of a sexy woman, she still had the charm of an innocent girl…

"No bad thoughts!" Miya said forcefully.

"Ah!" Ranma said, as he jumps. How is this woman making him jump like a scared rabbit…?

END FLASHBACK!

"At least we got a room and a meal out of all this," Ranma said to himself. "Although, I'm not sure about having Kagari…or that lush Uzume as neighbors-"

BUZZZZ!

"Who could that be Minato-san?" Musabi asked.

"Good question," Ranma said. He then turns towards Musabi.

"You can set that stuff down for a moment," Ranma said.

"Oh, okay," Musabi said, as she drops the knapsack.

BAM!

"Er, thanks," Ranma said, as he goes to the door of his old apartment, and opens it…

CHUNK!

"You!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Of course it's me, 'Minato'," Nabiki said with a smirk. "You DID say you wanted some clothes and things, right?"

"Er, right…"

"Who are you?" Musabi said, as she steps forth.

Nabiki raises an eyebrow.

"Er, this is Nabiki," Ranma said. "She and I are very close."

"Yes, so close that we were 'together'," Nabiki said.

"Um…"

"So you're brother and sister or something?" Musabi said, as she completely missed the point.

"Or something," Nabiki said, as she nods her head.

"Oh, yes," Musabi said, as she bows. "It is nice to meet you."

"I bet…"

Nabiki turns towards Ranma.

"She's healthy, to say the least."

"You don't think I noticed that?" Ranma said.

After one last inspection of the old apartment, everyone prepares to depart.

"It is nice to meet you," Nabiki said with a bow.

"Same here," Musabi replied, as she bows her head likewise.

Nabiki then turns towards Ranma.

"Have fun," Nabiki said with wink.

"It ain't like that at ALL…this time."

"We'll see. Ta."

And, with that, Nabiki walks off.

"Well, we better get going," Ranma said, as he slings his duffle bag.

CLATTER!

"Yes!" Musabi said, as she slings her pack, which was the size of a small car.

"…"

Soon, Ranma and Musabi are settled in their new place.

"Well, at least we have a nice view of the park from here," Ranma said with a sense a satisfaction.

"Yes, it's SO beautiful," Musabi said, as she leans over and looks outside Ranma's window.

Now, such a position would be enticing to any healthy, heterosexual male, and Ranma was no exception to this. However, the sheer innocence of Musabi's demeanor pushed all consideration from Ranma's thoughts.

Ranma sighed with a smile, as he leans on a nearby vertical support beam.

Musabi then stands up, and turns towards Ranma.

"Minato-san?"

"Yes?"

"I make this promise to you that as my Ashikabi, I, as your Sekirei will do my best to please YOU," Musabi said solemnly.

"Huh, I see…"

"But let me thank you by washing your back?" Musabi asked.

"Um, that's okay," Ranma said. "I'm not in the mood just yet. Why don't you take a bath, while I take one later?"

"Okay," Musabi replied. "I'll see you in a bit."

And with that, Musabi leaves Ranma's room.

"Man, that was interesting," Ranma said, as he looks outside the window. He then sees the tree that he and Musabi fell on the night before. Something was bugging him…

"Oh, well," Ranma said, as he leaps out of the house through to window. "Time to figure this thing out…"

Unknown to Ranma, someone was watching his every move in secret…

THAK!

Ranma, having landed outside, rose to his feet. He goes to the tree that had captured his imagination…

"Doesn't seem particularly interesting, other than an ordinary tree-" Ranma said, as he touches the trunk.

FLASH!

Ranma was surrounded by something bright, green and forest-like. For some reason, the sensation felt familiar.

"Please-!"

Ranma realized that he was clutching a little blond girl's hand.

"Huh?" Ranma replied.

"Please help me-!"

FLASH!

Ranma stumbles back.

"What the heck was that-?"

KRISH!

Ranma turns around to see a brown-hair girl, sporting a side-ways ponytail, burst through the bathroom window wearing only a towel. She performs a somersault and lands on top of the fence.

"Uzume!" Ranma calls out. "Why-?"

Uzume looks down at Ranma from her position. She wondered why the sight of a nearly naked girl being outside didn't faze him…

"Hey, you're Musabi's Ashikabi, right?" Uzume asked.

"How did you know THAT?" Ranma replied.

Uzume leaps down, and wraps her arms around Ranma.

"Hey!" Ranma yells.

"I don't feel like fighting, so can you PLEASE tell Musabi that I DON'T want to fight-?"

KRISH!

Musabi lands in the backyard, where she could confront Uzume.

"Let go of Minato-san!" Musabi said.

"I will, if you stop trying to fight me," Uzume said slyly.

"If you won't, then I'll make you!" Musabi said, as she threw a punch.

"Musabi, calm down-!" Ranma said, as he moves to intercept the attack. However-

THWANG!

Apparently, Miya did so with her frying pan.

"Miya?" Musabi said with surprise. And then-

WHACK!

Miya hits Musabi on the head with a ladle.

"You shouldn't be indecent, Musabi," Miya said gently.

"Ha-HA!" Uzume chortled. "You got hit by Miya-!"

WHACK!

"Ow!"

"You, too, Uzume. Also, NO fighting IN the Inn, okay?"

"Yes, Miya," Uzume and Musabi said in unison.

"Good, because I'm holding Minato responsible."

"Me?" Ranma said. "What did I do?"

"You're Musabi's friend, correct?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"So, you make sure Musabi minds the rules, okay?"

"Yes, Miya…"

"Good. You wouldn't want me to be disappointed in you all, right?"

Miya displays her death aura to prove a point…

"Okay, okay!" Ranma yells.

"Good," Miya said with a pleasant smile. "Dinner will be ready soon. Ta!"

After Miya walks back inside the house, Ranma turns to the girls.

"Passive aggressive, isn't she?" Ranma said.

Uzume and Musabi could only nod their head in reply.

Meanwhile…

Usagi was walking back to the teachers' dorm, determined to relax for the evening, when she noticed a surge of dark power.

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she turns towards the graveyard. "It seems that I have to intervene…"

**Tbc. **


	24. Chapter 24

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 24**

* * *

As Usagi trots towards the cemetery, the source of the disturbance, she could see Rokoa lower a gigantic spiked mace on Moka-chan. At the same time, Usagi could see Moka-chan's male friend and classmate Tsukune run between Moka-chan and Rokoa-

"Rokoa, NO-!" Usagi yelled.

THOOM!

"Huh?" said Yukari, as she and the others turn towards their homeroom teacher.

"What's Miss Rantsu doing here?" Kurumu asked.

"Maybe she's a stalker like me?" Mizore said, as she sucked on her lollipop.

"I did it!" Rokoa said, as she jumped for joy. "I destroyed the pretender- oh?"

Rokoa immediately turns towards the source of a major disturbance…

"Rokoa, I tolerated much as your step-mother, but you've crossed the line," Usagi said, as her eyes flashed with anger.

"Gah!" Rokoa said, as she wards off the wave of dark energy that she was feeling at the moment.

"Ah!" Yukari said, as she wards off the energy she was feeling.

"What kind of evil power is this?" Kurumu said with fright.

"Wait, did the teacher say…step-mother?" Mizore said coolly.

"But I only wanted the REAL Moka to come out!" Rokoa cried out in a panic.

Usagi step forward towards Rokoa. With each step forward, the wave of dark energy increases…

"Really, Mother," said a voice underneath the fallen giant mace. "As much as I hate your interference in my life, you should have better faith in your training methods…"

"Huh?" Usagi and the others turn to see the giant spiked mace being lifted off the ground. The familiar wisp of gray hair could be seen…

"Never the less, I never expected my own sister to attack me with such hatred…Rokoa," Moka-sama said, as she burns her red eyes into her younger sister.

"Ah!" Rokoa said.

"Oh, Tsukune must have gotten to Moka-chan in time," Kurumu said.

"Ah, well…no matter the opponent, they should expect to have their fangs broken," Moka-sama said, as she winds up to perform a flip kick. "And on THAT note, there is only one thing to say…"

SWISH!

KICK!

Rokoa goes flying fifty yards towards a series of gravestones, while, with one hand, Moka-sama tosses the giant spiked mace aside with a thunderous roar.

THOOM!

"Ahhh-!"

BOOM!

Moka-sama waits for her younger sister's next move, while Tsukune was about to move up."

"Moka-sama- urk!"

Usagi pulls Tsukune away.

"Leave them alone," Usagi said gently.

"But-" Tsukune said

"This is normal for them.

"But-"

"Trust me, I know my daughters well."

Tsukune looks into Usagi eyes. For some reason, he could trust his substitute homeroom teacher…

"Hey, you're not trying to hypnotize the man I love, are ya?" Kurumu said.

"Kurumu, if I wanted Tsukune for myself, which I do not, I don't a novice succubus could stop me. I bet you haven't even had your first kiss, huh?"

"Oooooh!"

"You're really Moka and Rokoa's mother?" Yukari asked.

"Yes, though only by marriage where Rokoa is concerned," Usagi said. "Still, I consider her my own in spite of her rambunctious nature."

"If all this is true, why won't you stop them from fighting?" Tsukune asked.

"You'll see…"

"I don't need 'family business' to be spilled, Mother," Moka-sama said, as she glances back.

FWOOSH!

The sky lights up, as Rokoa's eyes and aura lights up.

"GRAAAWWW-!" Rokoa roared.

"Huh, she HAS gotten stronger the last time we fought," Moka-sama said.

"Such power-!" Kurumu laments.

"Could this be the beginning of a death match?" Yukari cried.

"I do not think the school can survive such an event," Mizore said.

Tsukune takes a look at this, and turns towards Usagi.

"Please, you got to stop them before-"

"BIG SISTER!" Rokoa said, as she jumped for joy, and she gloms unto Moka-sama. "It's really YOU-!"

"Eh," Moka-sama said. "I thought you wanted to destroy me."

"Only that fake, step-mother had created!" Rokoa said, as she continued to snuggle.

Everyone else was shocked.

"…"

"Told you," Usagi said with a gentle smile.

"Wait, YOU created the nice Moka-chan?" Yukari asked.

"It's a long story…"

"Ugh, you're getting annoying!" Moka-sama said, as kicks Rokoa in the air.

BAM!

"What a kick!" Rokoa said happily.

"Humph!" Moka-sama said, as folds her arms. She then feels a tap on her shoulder.

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with these two at times," Usagi said as she shook her head.

Meanwhile, later that evening, Ranma begins to dream…

"Hey, Yosho!" Ranma said, as he gripped the handle of his lightsword "Kenshin". He was suppose to meet with the son of his host for a sparring practice that afternoon, after class on the grounds of the Science Academy on Jurai. For the past year, he and his traveling companions, to say the least, had been acclimating themselves to this familiar, yet alien world. He even took up the 'lightsword' as a hobby, even though he didn't like the use of weapons as a primary tool of combat.

"_Man, where the heck is that guy-?"_

_And then he hears crying._

"_Hmmm?" Ranma said, as he begins to go to the source of the sound…_

_As he turns to corner, he could see a little girl crying while sitting on a large tree limb from one of the sacred Juraian trees._

_As the girl continues to cry, Ranma looks up._

"_Yo, kid," Ranma said, as he looks up. "Are you stuck or something?"_

_The little cry nods her head in reply._

"_Well, if you want, I can catch you."_

_The little girl looks down skeptically._

"_It's easy," Ranma said with a gentle smile. "All you have to do is pretend you are like a feather. I'll be here to catch you. You understand?"_

_The little girl sniffs, while wiping away her tears, nods her head in reply._

"_Okay, now," Ranma said, as he places his lightsword into he waist sash before spreading his arms wide. "Ready when you are…"_

_The little girl swallows hard, before jumping off the tree limb._

"_Yah-!" the girl said, as she fell into Ranma's arms._

_CLUMP!_

"_There," Ranma said with a smile, as he held the girl. "That wasn't so bad, no, was it?"_

_The little girl smiled at Ranma._

"_So, what's your name?" Ranma asked._

"_Ku…Kusano," the girl replied._

"_Hmmm…Kuu-chan, then," Ranma said with a smile. "That is a cute name."_

_The girl smiles happily…_

"_So, what's a cute kid doing out here by herself?" Ranma asked._

_Kusano looks away…_

"_Kuu-chan…?"_

"_Kuu was being selfish for wanting to be outside," Kusano replied._

_Suddenly, the wind seemingly picks up, and carries off Kusano._

"_Please…help me-!"_

"_Kusano-!" Ranma said, as he reaches out to grab the girl to no avail…_

Ranma snaps his eyes open, only to see Musabi staring down at him.

"Mianto, are you okay?" Musabi asked anxiously. "You were talking in your sleep…"

"I guess I am," Ranma said, as he rubs his forehead. "It must be something that I ate last night…"

Ranma then turns towards Musabi and smiles.

"But don't worry about me, Musabi," Ranma replied. "I'll be fine."

However, Ranma knew that he had more than a dream, considering the fact that he saw the same girl awake. But he still wasn't sure how Jurai factored in all this. Unfortunately, with Washu back in outer space with the others, he'll have to figure things out for on his own…

The next morning, Ranma was up bright and early, performing his morning kata forms.

"Hu-wah!" Ranma said, as he moved with a steady cadence. With each follow through, Ranma's movements approached the sound barrier. Of course, he could faster, but a true martial artist's competency is based upon control, not necessarily speed or power…though that can help.

Once Ranma completes the last of his advanced katas…

"Ya-TAH!" Ranma called out, as he performs a flying uppercut, flips, rolls and lands on the spot where he began his exercise.

And then, he heard a small clapping sound from behind. Ranma turns around to see-

"Miss Miya?" Ranma said.

"Please, call me 'Miya-chan'," Miya said, as she walks out onto the yard carrying a simple katana with a wooden scabbard. "I didn't know you practiced martial arts."  
"Yeah, a little," Ranma said, as he tried to dismiss the matter as a "goof". He then glances at Miya's sword.

"I didn't know you practiced the sword technique."

"Well…only a little," Miya said with a gentle smile.

"Well, I'll get out of your way," Ranma said. "By the way, what sword technique do you practice?"

"I do not know if you know this, but I practice the Masaki Kendo."

"Huh," Ranma said. "What a coincidence…"

"Pardon?"

"Nothing. But…can I hang out a bit and watch?" Ranma asked.

Miya smiles.

"Sure! But stand back…"

And with that, Miya began to perform a classic kata form that Ranma was sure was Juraian in nature…

"Minato!" Musabi yells from upstairs.

Ranma looks up.

"Oy!" Ranma said with a smile. "Good morning!"

"Good morning-!"

All of a sudden, Musabi is transfixed on Miya's kata.

"Ah!" Musabi said happily, as she leaps unto the ground from the second floor. "Landlady-!"

"Oh?" Miya said, as she stepped back.

"That looked neat! Can we be sparring partners?"

"Well…why not?" Miya said with a gentle smile.

And with that, Miya and Musabi began to spar. Musabi, a weaponless combatant, tries to deliver her punches in a direct manner, only to have Miya easily dodge, side step or parry Musabi's attacks easily.

"Why can't I connect?" Musabi moaned in frustration.

KLONK!

"Owie!" Musabi said, as Miya tapped her on the head with her sword's handle.

"You leave yourself wide open, dear," Miya said. "It appears that you are putting too much strength in your shoulders."

"Ohhhhhh…I see…"

"Quite a sight, huh?" Uzume said, as she stands next to Ranma.

"Yeah, it is," Ranma replied, thinking that he still has more questions than answers…

Meanwhile…

"Wait, so THIS is YOUR sarcophagus, Usagi?" Gina asked, as she, her sisters, Ranma and Usagi were going through various Ancient Egyptian artifacts that were in the vault underneath the Rantsu Foundation, a non-profit organization that funds projects that are of a scientific, technological, educational or humanitarian nature. Essentially, Ranma and Usagi, after amassing a fortune over the years, decided that the best way to spend their money is to promote the betterment of humankind. This was a part of their strategy to create the future that is the United Federation of Planets, and so far, with the creation of UN Spacy, a peacekeeping armada dedicated to defend Earth from invaders, their goals have been met. Still, Ranma and Usagi do like doing mundane stuff, like donating their various trinkets to the Metropolitan Museum of Tokyo for public viewing. Thus, with the help of the Digger sisters, Ranma and Usagi were going through their things to see what they can donate, as well as make sure that they do not accidentally donate something dangerous…

Usagi looks up from her note taking.

"Oh, that?" Usagi said, as she takes off her glasses. "Well, yes. After all, I am the mother of the gods of Heliosopolis."

"Yeah, right!" Brittany said with a smirk, as she moved some boxes about. "As if you can be THE mother of the gods of Egypt or something."

"Ah, come on, Brit," Brianna said, as she wrapped some artifacts, so that they could be shipped to the museum. "After all this time, I would think you would be a bit more open minded."

"Oh, I am, but there are levels of acceptability that are different from person to person."

Brianna turns towards Usagi.

"So, what happened to warrant your own sarcophagus?" Brianna asked.

"Well, asked Ranma," Usagi said.

Ranma looks up from watching the Giants game.

"What?"

"Usagi said that the sarcophagus had something to do with you, Ranma," Brianna said.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Usagi replied. "Had you not goaded Imhotep into renewing his feud with you, I wouldn't have needed to use the damn thing…"

FLASHBACK!

1926 CE: Cairo, Egypt.

Thanks to a trap laid by an ancient priest turned living Mummy, Usagi was rapidly decaying, due to the priest having used an incantation from the Book of Dead. Luckily, her husband Ranma knew the whereabouts of an ancient sect of priests known as Cult of Sobek, or the Hem-Ka Sobk. Sobek was an alligator god of times past. And although he pops up to devour the occasional human sacrifice, he has protected this cult from the children of the Abrahamic Covenant with his knowledge of the mystic arts. In spite of them being weird to Ranma, he took his dying wife to these people on her request.

"It's okay, Usagi," Ranma said, as he stepped deeper into the recesses of the city with his wife in his arms. "We'll be done as soon as-"

TING!

Ranma realized that bald men with facial marks and Mokole (were-crocodiles) him and Usagi surrounded with spears.

"State your business," said the leader, in ancient Egyptian.

"My wife Usagi said that you could undo the curse that was inflicted upon her," Ranma replied likewise. "In the old days, she would have been known as 'Iussaset'."

"Then the visions are true," said a middle-aged woman (dressed in ceremonial robes), as she and her handmaidens emerged from the shadows. "We are honored to meet the mother goddess…"

As if to make the point, one of the handmaidens used a torch to display ancient glyphs on the walls. However, one particular pictograph almost got Ranma mad.

"What?" Ranma exclaimed. He then turns towards his weakened wife.

"Usagi, you didn't tell me that you and Sobek were intimate!"

Usagi opened her eyes, or what was left of them. Already, they were liquefied.

"Ranma, that was long before you and I became lovers," Usagi said weakly. "Sobket was the father of the Mokole, and the son of Lilith. He became a god shortly after the Genesis Wave, the wave that made gods across the Universe from the destruction if Urgrund, hit him…and US. But…I do keep in touch from time to time…"

"Come," the woman said. "We should begin are work to help the Mother before it is too late."

The woman gestured towards the inner sanctum the underground dwelling. Reluctantly, Ranma agreed, hoping that these strange people can truly help Usagi.

**Tbc.**


	25. Chapter 25

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 25**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the "present"…

DING! DING! DING! DING! DING-!

The morning bell rang, as the Youkai Academy prepares for…"Family Day". Usagi was actually looking forward to getting to the parents of her students, as a strategy of how to deal with her students.

"Welcome to the homeroom for 'Year 2, Class I' students," Usagi said pleasantly to the parents, as they entered the class. "And enjoy your stay…"

"Hey, Moka-chan, I bet you're glad that your mother is here today…and every other day," Tsukune said.

"Well, I guess so," Moka-chan replied. She then looks at Usagi before looking away.

"What?"

"It's just that I never knew that I would always forget that I had a mother, Tsukune-kun."

"Moka, I'm sorry that the rosario I had placed on you resets both your mind and body every time it is on around your neck, but you know how difficult your…other self can get," Usagi said.

Moka-chan looks up. She starts to cry.

"Please don't leave me, Mother!" Moka-chan said, as she gloms unto her mother. "I don't want to ever forget you-!"

All of the parents turn toward the scene.

"Eh," Usagi said, mildly embarrassed by her daughter's open display of angst. She then pats Moka-chan back.

"Er, it will be just find, Moka…"

Tsukune smiles. He wished he could have his own parents visit him, but…

"So, our you two and Kokoa going to spend time together today?" Tsukune said before-

"Tsukune, duck," Usagi said, as she continued to comfort her daughter.

"Huh-?"

BOOM!

Kokoa delivers a direct hit, as she slams her giant, spiked mace into Tsukune's head.

"Urk-!"

"Mind your own business, Tsukune!"

Rokoa then turns towards her sister and stepmother.

"Moka-chan is not 'Big Sister'!" Rokoa yells. "If I see Moka-chan, I'll smash her too bits! Humph!"

"Why is she being so mean to me?" Moka-chan laments.

"Give her time, Moka," Usagio said gently. "Give her time…"

'Any more time, and I'll die!' Tsukune said, as he rolls on the floor dazed…

A short time later…

"So, you are Mizore's mother," Usagi said nervously, as she cleared her throat.

"Yes," said the ice woman named 'Tsurara'. She was dressed in a traditional, white kimono.

Usagi turns to the succubus vixen with equal apprehension.

"And you must be Kurumu's mother."

"Yes," Ageha said cheerfully, while keeping an eye Mizore's mother. "Say, you look very familiar…"

"I concur as well," Tsurara said.

"Well, you know what they say," Usagi said, as she laughed it off. "Well, let's get started…"

First up was Physical Education. While Usagi was calling the tennis match between players, she noticed Tsurara and Aghea scheming with their daughters behind the bleachers.

"Point goes to Moka-chan!" Usagi said, as she picked up the funnel horn and called out the play, while sitting on a high chair next to the net.

"Ah!" Yukari yells in frustration.

"You can do it, Yukari!" Moka said with encouragement.

As Usagi sits down her bullhorn, she sees Tsukune being lured behind some trees. Unfortunately, she stopped paying attention to the match itself.

"Teacher, look!" said one of the students.

"Hmm?" Usagi said, before she got smacked in the head by a tennis ball.

WHAM!

"Ow!" Usagi cried out, as she held her eye.

"Mother!" Moka-chan cried out.

"Sorry, teacher!" Yukari said, as she prostrated herself.

"It's…okay," Usagi winced. "Ow…"

Usagi would later learn that Mizore and Kururu's respective mothers had goaded them being more aggressive with Tsukune. Actually, this means Mizore would put the freeze—literally—on Tsukune on one hand, while Kururu tries to seduce with her big "boobs" on the other. Luckily for Tsukune's health, Moka and Yukari intervened before things got out of hand…

Next up is Literature, a class that Usagi also teaches…

"…And according to the author Koizumi Yakumo, standing between humans and youkai—among other supernatural forces—is the phenomenon known as 'The Magical Girl'," Usagi said with a knowing smile, as she writes on the board. "Most famous are the Sailor Scouts, as led by powerful 'Moon Princess' known as 'Sailor Moon'."

"Huh," said the ogre Saizun. "I heard that this 'Sailor Moon' was as clumsy as she was smart, and that the only reason why she won her fights was in spite of herself."

"Oh, really?" Sailor Moon said, as she growls slightly.

"But I think she is beautiful as she is kind," Moka-chan said. "I remember her saving my life from youma, when I lived in the human world…"

Usagi blinks for a moment…

'Of course!' Usagi thought to herself. 'It happened early in my career…'

FLASHBACK!

"We should go get a charm, Moka-chan!" said a classmate, as a group of girls stopped by Cherry Hill Temple.

Young Moka tugs at her rosario as she looks up at the ancient temple, located in the heart of the Juuban District, in the city of Tokyo.

"I don't know…"

"It'll be fun!" said the girl. "Maybe you'll be able to get good luck? And besides, we still need to wait for the bus, right?"

Young Moka-chan closes her eyes, before opening them.

"Okay!" Young Moka-chan said with a smile. "Let's do this…"

Unfortunately, dark forces had compromised the temple for a nefarious plan…

"Ah!" Young Moka-chan screamed, as she cowered in the corner by a man dressed in a charcoal-gray, European-style uniform. "Leave me alone!"

Jadeite, one of the dark generals of the so-called "Nega-verse", clinches his fist.

"I don't know how you managed to stay awake, but I sense a powerful, dark energy from you, little girl," Jadeite sneered. "I want that power!"

"Yahhhhhh-!"

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!" yelled a familiar voice.

Jadeite and Young Moka-chan both turn to face a sailor-suited girl with an unusual hairstyle. Right next to her were two other girls, and a black cat with a Crescent moon mark. The other girls had the same type of sailor suit, though with different color schemes.

"YOU," Jadeite sneered.

"It is I, 'Sailor Moon'!" said meatball-headed girl.

"And I am 'Sailor Mercury'!" said shorthaired, blue-haired girl.

"And I guess I'm 'Sailor Mars'," said the longhaired girl.

"Not a guess, but a fact," said the cat. "You ARE 'Sailor Mars'."

"Hey, I'm new at this, you know!" Sailor Mars countered.

"Anyway, in the name of Love and Justice…WE WILL PUNISH YOU!" Sailor Moon said.

"We shall see, Sailor-fools!" Jadeite sneers, before jumping off the bus through a nearby window.

"He's getting away!" said the talking cat.

"Yes, we know, Luna," Sailor Moon said. "But I want to make sure that the people are okay first…"

Young Moka-chan sees Sailor Mercury uses some sort of device to scan everyone on the bus…

BEEP-BEEP!

"Wait," Sailor Mercury said, as she points to Young Moka-chan. "There's something unusual about this child. Wait, she's not human."

"We should eliminate her!" Luna said. "She could be a youma!"

"Nonsense," Sailor Moon said, as she crouches in front of Young Moka-chan. "She's too cute to be a youma."

As Sailor Moon smiles gently, an image of an older version of Sailor Moon appears. She never knew her real mother was, other than the fact that she was a powerful youkai in her own right…

"But-" Luna protested.

"No," Sailor Moon insisted, as she glances over towards the black cat. "She is just as innocent as everyone else. And besides, she was practically being attacked when we got here."

"Humph!"

Sailor Moon returns her attention back to the little girl.

"Don't worry, I'll always will protect you from the monsters. Deal?"

Young Moka-chan smiles, as she nods her head.

Eventually, Jadeite was defeated, and everyone was freed from his clutches. That would be the last time Moka-chan would see of Sailor Moon, not realizing that Sailor Moon was really her mother…

And Sailor Moon did not realized that she had met her daughter the first time, long before she had given birth to her…

END FLASHBACK!

"Teacher?" asked Tsukune, as she notices that Miss Usagi was tearing up.

"Mother?" Moka-chan asked.

"It's…nothing,' Usagi replied with a sniff. She wipes away her tears.

"Now, moving on…"

Meanwhile…

With construction of "New Tokyo" moving at a brisk pace, work was easy to find. After all, MBI was shelling billions of Yen to get the project done. One of the reasons why Nabiki Kuno, in the capacity of head of acquisitions within the Mishima Zaibatsu, was because she was interested in how two people could amass a fortune over night, and a major conglomerate just as fast. However, upon learning that Usagi and Ranma had an indirect connection to a MBI project called "The Sekirei Plan" sparked her curiosity even more. She wanted to wait until she had gotten enough information about this plan before confronting them on it. As a result, Nabiki would use Ranma, who was also curious about the Sekirei Plan, to get more information about this plan.

In the mean time, as a part of his cover, Ranma took a construction job for a new highrise…

"Going to pick now!" Ranma said, as he sang while swinging his pickaxe. In the course of his long life, he has done construction work—and other labor intensive endeavors—before.

TING!

"Master got me working-!"

TING!

"Someday Master going set me free!"

TING!

And then, the lunch alarm sounds.

BLUUUUURRRRRRRGGGGGGGGH!

"Awesome!" Ranma said, as he casually tosses the pickaxe into a steel column, with the axe stuck straight in.

TONG!

Some of the workers who saw that were shocked at this feat of strength and power.

"LUNCH!" yelled the foreman.

Soon, Ranma sits down next to this young guy, as he opens the lunch box Miya had made for him.

"Hmmm," Ranma said, as he ate some sushi. "Just like Kasumi used to make-"

"GROWL!"

Ranma looks up. He could have sworn that he heard a growling sound…

"GROWL!"

He turns towards the source: the young man who was sitting next to. He appeared ravenous…

"Yo," the young man said, as he stared at Ranma hungrily.

"…"

"Can I have a, well…?"

"Here, have some," Ranma said, as he presents his box of food to the young man.

"I'll just have the rice cakes, if you don't mind," the young man said, as he ate the confection. "Hmmm, tastes familiar…"

"So…you anything ELSE?" Ramna said with annoyance.

"Naw, I just need something that hits the spot…"

"Do tell."

"So, you're a student?"

"Transfer, from Nakomi," Ranma said.

"Ah, a tech-genius," the young man said.

"And you?"

"Technically a sixth year student…though things haven't been going well financially."

"So I noticed-"

"Hey, Seo!" said a familiar face.

The young man turns towards the source of the noise.

"Uh-oh," Seo said, as he gets up. "Sorry about this-"

Running at tremendous speed, one of the so-called Lightning Twins comes running up, and performs a flying spin kick into Seo's face.

BAM!

"Arrgh!" Seo said, as he crashes into pile of pre-cut wood.

BAM!

"You shouldn't be bumming food from perfect strangers, Seo!" Hikari yells.

"Or do we have to pound this point some more?" said Hibiki, as she walks up behind her twin sister.

"No, I got it," Seo said, as he rubs his head. "Ow."

Hikari turns towards Ranma.

"My apologies for our demented friend," Hikari said with a bow before she and Hibiki realized an important fact.

"Apologies accepted," Ranma replied with a smile.

"Huh?" Hibiki said. "It's YOU!"

"Yes, yes it is."

"You have some gall showing up with your Sekirei!" Hikari said, as she knocks over Ranma's lunch.

Clatter!

"Hey, I was eating that!"

"Really, Hikari-chan," Hibiki said, as she hands over some bread rolls to Ranma. "Sorry for my sister's temper. And excuse our Ashikabi for being a leech."

"Eh, right," Ranma said, as he accepts the roll. "Thanks…"

Seo grabs the twins' "boobs" from behind.

"Hey!" Hibiki yells.

"Stop touching us like that!" Hikari interjects.

"It's not everyday one meets another Ashikabi on friendly terms!" Seo said proudly, before-

ZAAAAAAARRRRRK!

Not liking being manhandled, the Lightning Twins give Seo a shock!

"Arrrgh!"

Seeing that Seo was not in any danger, Ranma didn't intervene.

'It's interesting seeing this from a different perspective,' Ranma thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Ranma and Usagi continues to tell their story of how they faced…the Mummy…

1926 CE: Cairo, Egypt.

As Usagi's body is wrapped in prepared bandages, in the traditional manner of the gods of ancient Egypt by handmaidens, the high priestess, Nia, turns towards Ranma.

"I was not aware that the former wife of Lord Sobek was subsequently married to another," Nia said.

"Well, this is the first time I heard about this," Ranma said. "All I knew was that she and a mutual friend of ours lived in Africa for eons, before we saw each other again."

"I see. Are you shocked about this revelation?"

"You know, I shouldn't be, since there have been times when we have been separated."

"Ah," Nia said, as she turns towards her handmaidens and their preparations. "If you want, I can give you one of my handmaidens for comfort."

"What?" Ranma said shockingly.

Nia turns towards Ranma with a slight smile.

"The Handmaidens of Sobek are fertile and comely. We could use fresh blood in our tribe."

"I'll think about it…"

Soon, Usagi's sarcophagus was sealed with a special rote.

CHUNK!

Ranma touches the sarcophagus gently. The design work was already preplanned, so the design was shaped in the form of his wife.

"Do not fret, husband of Iusasset," Nia said. "This sarcophagus will suspend the flow of Time for her, while you retrieve both the Book of the Dead and the Book of Amon-Ra."

"Why both books?" Ranma asked.

"The priest you speak of as the cause of this predicament had stolen Iusasset's immortality with the Book of the Dead. You will need to use that same book to take back your wife's immortality, and you will need the Book of Amon-Ra to restore her life-cycle."

"Alright," Ranma said, as he takes one last look at his wife sarcophagus. "If I'm not back-"

"We'll take care of her," Nia said. "After all, we do worship the goddess."

Ranma nods, before taking off back to the surface of the streets of Cairo…

**Tbc.**


	26. Chapter 26

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 26**

* * *

Meanwhile, in the bowels of the ancient city of Hamunaptra…

"At last!" Imohetep proclaims, as his bodied crackled with power. A Crescent moon mark glowed on his forehead as well. "I have stolen the power of a goddess! And soon, I shall rule not just Earth, but both Heaven AND the Underworld as well!"

Evelyn Carnahan, a beautiful Egyptologist, was strapped on a alter made of stone, so that she could become the new vessel for Imoheptep's lost love Anck-nu-namun…

"Rick, help!" Evelyn said, as the swirl of spirit energy began to invade her body. Already, she felt her consciousness slip away…

"We're trying!" said adventurer Rick O'Connell, as he and Evelyn's older, loser brother Jonathan were trying to ward off mummies with torches and swords…since bullets were useless to walking corpses. The mummies were retainers and servants of Imohetep, when he served as High Priest to Pharoah Seti the First. In fact, Imohetep had gained his fate for having an affair with Seti's mistress Anck-nu-namun, even though Anck-nu-namun loved Imohetep…

"Just hang on, sis!" Jonathan yelled as ducked what would have been a headblow. "We'll get to you!"

Imohetep looks up. He sees that the full moon was in perfect alignment, thank to a shaft that was built in the temple.

"You are TOO late, mortals! Soon, your fates will be sealed, and my love will be returned to ME-!"

Imohetep suddenly stops in mid-sentence, as he turns to face in the direction of Cairo.

"No," Imohetep said. "This cannot be-!"

Rick and Jonathan turns to look at each other.

"You think Ronnie made it?" Rick asked.

"If he didn't, we're all DEAD," Jonathan said.

"I will not be stopped!" Imohetep said, as he summoned an elder god to do his bidding…

Outside, still miles away, Ranma was using inhuman speed to race across the desert sands, that is, until something massive got in the way…

RRRRRRRRUUUUUUMMMMMBBBBLE!

Ranma slowed down just in time see colossal figure, made from rock and sand.

"Atum!" Ranma yelled. "Do not interfere!"

Atum was an Earth god on the same level as Gaea, the Earth Mother, though his domain was not nature itself.

"My apologies, Inzanagi," said the Earth god. "I am at the mercy of Imohetep."

Ranma was once the elder god Inzanagi, the father of the gods of Japan. Thanks to an ancient goddess from another world, Ranma—as well as their companions—were reduced to godling status (immortal beings with no dominion over a conceptual or natural force). This was done due to the fact that Ranma, while Izanagi, was in the midst of a blood rage, since he thought that he was still fighting a powerful foe in the middle of battle. Since this otherworldly goddess did not know what had happened to bring this stranger to her world, she drained the power from him and his companions as a precaution; destroying him and his companions outright would have resulted in a cataclysmic event. And besides, Ranma was gorgeous to her…

Nevertheless, the gods knew of Ranma as the Inzanagi, and accorded him with respect based upon his reputation.

"So be it," Ranma said, as he got into a fighting stance…

Atum initates combat, moving faster than his mass would normally allow. He leaps up and slams his fist into the Earth.

THOOM!

The sand buckles and forms a wave effect.

Seeing this, Ranma runs up the wave of sand, and leaps towards Atum. Atum responded by back fisting him.

POW!

As Ranma sails through the air, he rotates and faces backwards towards Atum.

"Thanks for the lift!" Ranma said, as he sticks out his tongue. Normally, Ranma loves to fight, based upon the principle that testing ones skills is a worthy venture. However, he couldn't be delayed any further than necessary, for the sake of Usagi.

"See ya…!"

Atum then realizes that Ranma had maneuvered him into sending him exactly where he wanted to go. Then again, his heart was not really into fighting an old ally…

"Good luck, old friend," Atum said, as he returns to the Earth where he slumbered…

Like a torpedo, Ranma dives straight into the heart of Imohotep's lair.

THOOM!

"No!" Imohotep yells in frustration, as Ranma slams straight into the priest-turned-god.

WHAM!

Ranma then arm-locked the villain.

"Rick, get the books and Evelyn!" Ranma said, as Imohoep struggled.

"Right!" Rick said, as he and Jonathan took advantage of the mummies confusion over these turn of events, to do as Ranma had requested of them.

Ranma then turns his attention towards Imohotep.

"You SUCH a loser, you know that?" Ranma said. "I mean, I like Usagi and all, but I would want betray my oath to my employer if she wasn't an honorable woman."

"Anck-nu-humun was the love of my life!" Imohotep said.

"She was playing both sides, man! Otherwise, she would have left Seti for you. Heck, the only reason why she committed suicide was out of spite, not for love."

"We got her and the books!" Rick said. "What's next?"

"We should remove his immortality quickly," Evelyn said. "He'll be killable then-!"

Evelyn quickly opens the book of Amun-Ra, and cited an incantation…

"ARRRGH!" Imohotep screams, as the ghostly form of the Moon Princess is removed, along with other arcane energies. The Moon Princess floats towards Ranma, gives him a kiss, and then speeds off to her proper home. The Moon mark on Imohotep's forehead disappears in short order.

"Now, we can kill him," Jonathan said, as he brought up his gun.

"No-!" Imohotep said, before-

"No," Ranma said, as he applies a neck pinch to Imohetep's neck, knocking him out in the process.

THUMP!

With Imhotep down, Ranma turns towards his fellow adventurers.

"You should have a recipe for a memory erasure potion in the Book of Amun-Ra," Ranma said. "We need to contact Ardeth Bay for help on gathering the ingredients."

Ardeth Bay was the leader of the band of warriors—known as the Medjai—that guards the gates to the city of Hamunaptra as a means of keeping Imohotep buried. Unfortunately, Evelyn and everyone else ignored their warnings, and thus enabled Imohotep to be released…

"Why are we doing this?" Rick said. "He killed a lot of people since his reawakening, you know!"

"I know, but he comes from a different time and mindset," Ranma said. "I believe he should be deserving a second chance…"

END FLASHBACK!

"So what happened?" Brianna asked.

"Well, we gave Imohotep a new identity, minus his previous memories as 'Imohotep'," Ranma said.

"And I got back to normal, thanks to Ranma," Usagi said, as she gave him a peck on the cheek.

SMOOCH!

"But I wouldn't have gotten that way had you not been goaded into that trap, dear."  
"I know, I know. But anyway, Imohotep assumed the role of a Coptic Christian monk, and was still under the watch of the Madjai and the Cult of Sobek. And it turned out that their vigilance was justified, when the Cult of the Scorpion King kidnapped Imohotep and Rick's son Alex-"

"This Rick had a son?" Brittany asked.

"Oh, yes," Usagi said. "He and Evelyn had gotten married, and had a little boy. Unfortunately, he was kidnapped because he had accidentally put on the bracelet that was a mystical talisman that led him to the Oasis of Ahm Shere, the secret kingdom of the Scorpion King. Meanwhile, Imohotep was needed because of his knowledge."

"I heard legends about that place," Gina said. "Supposedly, it appears every so often."

"Only on the year of the Scorpion, to be precise," Ranma said. "And only for a week, before it disappears again."

"So what happened?" Brianna said.

"It…had gotten really, really stupid…"

FLASHBACK!

1933 CE: Oasis of Ahm Shere.

"Go Ranma!" Usagi screamed from the stands, as she sat next to Anubis, her grandson. Normally, Anubis, the Lord of the Underworld, would have let loose his jackal-headed army. But because of his familial relationship to the goddess of Rabbits, he relented by allowing for a wrestling match to decide the fate of the mortals Rick, Evelyn, Alex, Imohotep, the leader of the Madjai Ardeth Bay, Jonathan and Meela Nais, the present recipient Anck-su-Humunu's soul. All of the were tied and hung over a pit filled with flesh devouring scarabs…

"I can't believe you never really loved me!" Imohotep laments. "Ranma was RIGHT!"

"What can I say?' Meela said. "I AM a mistress, after all…"

"I feel sorry for Emil," Evelyn said.

"Emil" was the name Imohotep had used as a mortal…

"YOU fell sorry for that guy?" Rick said. "After all THIS?"

"Well…I can now understand why Ronnie said what he said about Emil having misguided love and all."

Rick shook his head. He then turns towards his son.

"How are you holding up?" Rick asked.

"This is fun, Dad!" Rick said.

"Well, at least we can enjoy the show before we die," Jonathan said.

"Have faith, my friend," Ardeth said. "The day is far from lost…"

"If I knew that this would be the result of your request, I would have never granted it," Anubis groused.

Usagi turns towards her grandson.

"Oh, stop be such a sour puss, Anu-kun," Usagi said. "Your champion is doing well."

"Humph!"

Ranma circled his transformed friend, Mathayus, the Scorpion King.

"We don't have to do this, old friend," Ranma said.

"Of course I do," Mathayus said, as he flicked his scorpion tail. "Prepare yourself-!"

Mathayus launches himself, while Ranma avoided the strike. However, not having dealt with Mathayus in this manner, Ranma was caught by Mathayus himself.

GRAB!

"Ah!" Ranma said, as Mathayus suddenly leaps into the air, flips over, and slams Ranma into the stone floor…headfirst.

BAM!

Slight dazed, Ranma was lying on the ground.

Mathayus leaps to the stands, as the jackal-headed demons roared throughout the makeshift stands.

"CAN YOU SMEELLLLLLLLLL, WHAT THE KING IS COOKING?" Mathayus roars.

"HU-RAAAAAA!" the crowd roars.

Mathayus then begins to leap over Ranma, back and forth until he performs an elbow drop on top of the martial artist.

BAM!

"Augh!" Ranma yelps. He had much better days than THIS…

END FLASHBACK!

The Digger Sisters could only stare open mouth at what was told to them.

"…"

"I mean, I won, but, again, it was a stupid endeavor," Ranma said with a smirk.

Meanwhile…

"Okay, time to shut down," said the foreman.

"Hmmm?" Ranma said, as looks up from his work. All after noon, he had been getting strange vibes about what has been going on, starting from the time a lot of private security choppers circling overhead near the park area…

"Hey, foreman!" Ranma said. "What's the deal?"

"We've been asked to clear the areas surrounding the park area, including this one," the foreman said. "But don't worry; we still got other sites to build up."

"Oy, it looks like we lost some work for the time being, buddy," Seo said, as he wraps his left arm around Ranma's shoulders.

"Seo?"

"What?"

"Remove your arm…now," Ranma said, having built up a reflex of sorts from his extensive encounters with Kuno over the years…

"Sorry," Seo said, as he turns to look at the ever increasing helicopter traffic. "Still it will be interesting to see how you will fair, when we meet the Green Girl."

"Wait, how do you know she's the cause of all this?" Ranma asked.

"I didn't, until you confirmed my suspicion."

"Huh."

"Welp, we might as well see what's the fuss and all…"

And with that, Seo walks off the yard.

"Hey, wait up…!"

Meanwhile…

"I've been a terrible mother!" Usagi cried, as she along with the others in the room cried, as Kururu sang a sad song of longing and despair. Before that, everyone in the room was frozen in ice, thanks to Mizore's enthusiasm about trying to stalk Tsukune, the love of her life…and pretend boyfriend.

"Mother, it's okay," Moka-chan said. "I've been a terrible daughter…"

"I missed my MOM!" Tsukune cried out, as he burst into tears.

"Works every time," Kururu said triumphantly.

"Humph," Mizore sniffed.

**Tbc.**


	27. Chapter 27

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 27**

* * *

With the day over, the parents of the students have begun to leave for the day, save for two in particular…

"Since I am here, I think we should have a late lunch together," Tsurara said coolly. "After all, I want to get to know my future son-in-law better."

"Funny," Aghea said through gritted teeth. "I was thinking the same thing…"

"Um," Tsukune said nervously.

"I don't think some big-breasted woman could appreciate a cordial meal with a potential FAMILY member," Tsurara said.

"I don't think Tsukune would appreciate a BORING meal with a BORING ice woman," Aghea said.

"Mother, do something," Moka-chan begged Usagi.

Usagi looks at Moka-chan, as she pleads with her eyes. What she saw in Tsukune remains to be seen, but he seemed to be a good guy. In fact, he reminds her of Ranma's cousin Tenchi in a way…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she strokes Moka-chan's left arm. "I'll see what I can do…"

Usagi then turns towards the arguing women.

"Excuse me, but I believe we ALL can get have dinner together," Usagi said.

Tsurara and Aghea turn to look at Usagi.

"What place does a TEACHER have with the parents?" Tsurara said.

"I want to know this as well," Aghea interjects.

"Well," Usagi said, as she adjusts her stylish librarian glasses. "For one, a good teacher has to get to know both the parents and the students. And, for another, Moka, also likes Tsukune, and wishes to stake a claim of 'friendship'."

Pause.

"And as her mother, I shall see to it that she has a chance. Is that clear?"

The snow woman and the succubus were about respond, when both of them see a dark aura around their daughters' teacher, and it was decidedly solid. It appeared to be an eight-foot tall, red demoness with yellow eye, gray hair, small antlers and fangs. But the frightening thing about this was not the fact that there was a demonic aura; the frightening thing about Usagi's "aura" was that there were MULTIPLE auras, all of which were just as solid as the demon one…

"Surely a gathering of respectable mothers such as us can have a cordial meal," Tsurara said.

"Er, right…yes, I agree," Aghea said, as she tried to laugh off the moment.

"Excellent!" Usagi said with a smile. "The meals here are DE-licious…"

Ten minutes later, all the mothers and their daughters sat next to their daughters, while a worried Tsukune ate his meal with tepid anticipation…

"It feels like a warzone around here," Tsukune laments.

"Then I guess this moment is 'Switzerland'," Usagi said jokingly.

"Humph," Tsurara said. "This is why I believe that my Mizore is the better person for Tsukune. You do not have to worry about ME not acting below my station."

"Mother, you are embarrassing me," Mizore said coolly.

"See?" Aghea said. "Tsurara is too stiff to be a worthy mother-in-law for Tsukune."

"Wha?" Tsukune said. "But…but…"

"But, unlike Ms. Rantsu, I can teach the boy how to please his future wife."

"But Mother-" Kururu said before her mother Aghea the look for her to be quiet.

"Nevertheless, Kururu and Tsukune should have an engagement party soon."

"Huh?" Tsukune said.

"Tsukune, you really should clarify things by announcing the fact that my Mizore and you are a couple," Tsurara said.

"But…but…"

Moka turns towards her own mother.

"Mother-?" Moka said.

"Be patient," Usagi said, as she sipped her tea. "As you will soon see, these two will soon destroy themselves."

"Oh?"

The argument between Mizore's and Kururu's mothers begins to escalate, until-

"Tsukune is my future son-in-law!" Tsurara said.

"No, MY future son-in-law!" Aghea said.

"No, mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

Suddenly, the ice lady and the succubus leap out of their seats and get into a fighting stance.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting," said Yukari's mother.

"Indeed!" Usagi said.

"Mother, aren't you going to do something?" Moka said.

"Yes," Usagi replied. "I'm going to watch."

"…"

"The time for words has passed," Tsurara said.

"Funny, I was about to say the same thing," Aghea replied, before leaping into the air. "CHAOS CLAWS!"

Aghea extends her talons in her initial attack.

"What?" Tsurara said, as a blizzard of whirling shards of ice forms around her. "DANCE OF SNOW-!"

BOOM!

Part of the student hall was blown out with the exchange of dark energy.

"Mother!" Kururu laments, as she and her friends took cover.

"Quiet!" Aghea said. "Your Mother knows what she is doing. DARK CLAW STRIKE!"

"Ha!" Tsurara said. "THAT remains to be seen. ICE GLACIERS!"

"Mother, I will make Tsukune mine, but I have to do it my way," Mizore said, before-

BOOM!

"At this rate, this building is going to be destroyed!" Tsukune said.

"ICE EXPLOSION!" Tsurara said.

"RIPPING CLAW!"

CHOOM!

"Mother, we have to do something!" Yukari said to her witch-mother.

"Let's find you father," Yukari's mother said. "That way, we can contain the damage…"

"Where do you think they are going?" Tsukune asked, before-

BOOM!

The two combatants leap back to a safe distance.

"You haven't changed a bit since high school, Aghea!" Tsurara said. "Just the same old lover stealer!"

"It's not my fault that you're to shy, Tsurara!" Aghea countered. "Minato-chan didn't even notice you! But I won't have my Kururu lose to a stalker like YOUR daughter!"

"Uh, oh," Usagi said, as she blushed furiously.

Tsukune and the girls turn towards Usagi.

"Ms. Rantsu, I have a feeling that you know more about this, than you appear to let on," Tsukune said.

"Er, yes," Usagi said, as she tried to laugh it off.

"Mother, what happened?" Moka asked.

"Yes, why are they behaving like this?" asked Mizore.

"Is it because of some boy?" Kurumu asked.

"Yes," Usagi said with a sigh. "It started back when we studied at the Yokai Academy…together."

"WHAT?" the students yelled in unison.

"But how is that possible?" Moka asked. "Mizore's and Kururu's mother did not indicate that they know you."

"Those two wouldn't be able to, since I wasn't exactly like myself back then…"

FLASHBACK!

Years ago…

"Hey, Minato-kun!" said a teenaged version of Aghea said, as she ran to grab Minato Namikaze, a branch member of Kazuya clan.

BLOOP!

"Huh?" Minato said, as he turns to look at the cyan-haired girl who was rubbing her chest on his arm. Minato had been given the opportunity to go to another school for the semester in the southern part of Japan, although he and the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village didn't know that the school was for monsters and other magical beings at the time…

"You should take me out sometime, Minato-kun-"

GRAB!

"Hey!" Aghea said, as a snow teenaged girl named Tsurara pulled Aghea's hair back.

"I saw him first, Aghea!" Tsurara yells.

"You snooze, you loose. DEAL with it!"

"What's with them this time?" the teenager Kushina Uzumaki said, as she walks up to her boyfriend. She, too, had been invited to attend the Yokai Academy for the semester

"I don't know," Minato said, as he looks back while he and Kushina begin to walk away. "But I'm glad that you're here, Ku-chan…"

END FLASHBACK!

All of Usagi's students were speechless.

"…"

"I wish I could tell them the truth, but how embarrassing would it be if everyone knew?" Usagi said with a sigh.

"'Embarrassing'?" Moka yells red faced. "Is that all you can say, Mother?"

"How was I suppose to know I would have girls after me?"

Meanwhile, Tsurara and Aghea continue to escalate their conflict.

"Because of you, I never got to show my love to Minato Namikaze!" Tsurara said. "I will not allow you to ruin my daughter's happiness! Humongous SNOWMAN!"

A huge, animated snowman forms underneath Tsurara.

"Big deal!" Aghea yells. "I'm not without my own 'weapons'…"

Aghea exposes her rather large "chest".

"Breast Missiles!"

A pair of energy beams is expelled from Aghea's chest to counter the snowman attack.

BOOM!

"We have to stop them now-!" Tsukune said, as he accidentally pulls off Moka's silver cross….

CLAK!

TING!

One transformed vampire later, Moka-sama turns towards her mother.

"It appears that your 'girlfriends' need to be put down, Mother," Moka-sama said with a smirk.

"Moka, Tsurara and Aghea were never my girlfriends," Usagi replied defensively.

"Whatever," Moka said, as she turns towards the combatants. "Time to end this…"

"I will NOT let you off today, Tsurara!" Aghea said.

"Likewise," Tsurara replied.

"Even though you are adults, you act like jealous children," Moka-sama said, as she steps forward. "Time for you to know your place."

"Bring it!" Aghea and Tsurara said, as Moka-sama prepares to deliver a kick.

"Moka, wait!" Usagi said, as she began to intervene. Whatever her role was in all this, she knew that Tsurara and Aghea were merely misguided, not monsters."

"Moka, don't hurt them-!" Tsukune said, as he ran behind his teacher.

KICK!

Moka-sama performed a spin-kick that sent Tsukune into Usagi, and propelled them both into Tsurara and Aghea.

BLAM!

"Humph!" Moka-sama said, as she folds her arms. "Maybe this incident will teach you to be honest, Mother?"

"Mmmmph!" Usagi replied…from under Aghea skirt.

Meanwhile, Tsukune had HIS head under Tsurara's kimono, while he had Aghea's chest in one hand, while having his other hand on Usagi's buttocks.

"Mother!" Kururu and Mizore yell in unison.

And then-

FLASH!

The school building was restored, thanks to Yukari's parents.

"Thank you, mother and father," Yukari said with a smile and a hug.

"You're welcome, dear," Yukari's mother said.

"Indeed," Yukari's father replied, as he places his pipe back in his mouth.

Later…

"I apologize for not trusting you to know what to know, Mizore," Tsurara said with a slight bow.

"Apology accepted," Mizore replied.

"Mother?" Kururu said with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm sorry as well," Aghea said, as she turns towards Usagi.

Usagi sighs, as she bows her head.

"And I apologize for not telling you all the truth sooner," Usagi said. "I just…well…"

"We understand, Ms. Rantsu," Tsurara said with a smile. "In hindsight, it was just a silly school girl crush-"

GLOMP!

"Ah!" Usagi yelped, as Aghea began to snuggle.

"Speak for yourself, 'ice pop'," Aghea said. "At least I got Minato back, in spite of the changed genders. Nyah!"

"Why, you-!" Tsurara said, as she rushed over to the commotion.

"Help!" Usagi said, as Aghea and Tsurara began to fight over her…

"Ah, um," Tsukune said, as he and the others performed a collective sweat-drop.

"At least 'Family Day' is over, Tsukune," Moka-chan said, as she flicks her now-pink hair. She then turns towards Tsukune,

"Tsukune?"

"Yes, Moka-san?"

CHU!

"Arrgh!" Tsukune yelped, as Moka-chan drew blood.

"But your blood is SO tasty!" Moka-chan said.

"Sigh…"

**Tbc.**


	28. Chapter 28

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 28**

* * *

Meanwhile…

MBI security forces had surrounded New Tokyo Central Park, when a "volley" of lightning strikes rained down on them.

CHOOM! CHOOM!

"Ah!" yelled the security forces, as armored transports were destroyed in quick succession. Taking the hint, the security forces at the main entrance scattered.

Ranma turns towards Seo and his Sekirei Hikari and Hibiki, as energy crackled around the twins.

"Was that even necessary?" Ranma asked.

"Eh," Seo said with a shrug. "I figured that considering what's at stake…"

"Good point," Ranma said. "Just keep THEM in line."

"Hey, we don't need YOU to tell US what to do," said Hikari.

"Or do YOU want to anger us?" said Hibiki.

"Yeah, like you can do anything other than primp and preen in THOSE outfits."

"Why, you-!" Hikarii and Hibiki say in unison, as their crackling aura increased.

"Hey, settle down," Seo said, as he brush back his hair with his hand. "We can deal with THIS later."

"Humph!"

"Heh," Ranma said, as he and his companions enter the park…

As Ranma and company journey to the heart of the park, Ranma notices how much of it reminded him of Jurai…

"Man, this place is thick," Ranma said, as he looks around.

"You certainly can get lost around here," Seo said. "However, the Ashikabi have the instinctive ability to find their Sekirei, even in the strangest of places."

Ranma turns towards Seo.

"What are you implying?" Ranma said.

"You're with me to get the Green Girl for yourself, right?"

"No, I'm here to figure out a mystery, and resolve it," Ranma said. "And besides, where I come from, a martial artist's duty is to protect the innocent."

"I see…"

Just then, a spectral form of the Green Girl appears in front of him.

"Kid?" Ranma said.

The girl said nothing, but points in one direction…

"You're there?" Ranma asked.

The Green Girl nods her head before fading away…

"Ku-chan, wait-!" Ranma said, as he runs…before bumping into Seo.

BUMP!

"Where's the fire?" Seo asked.

"I know where the 'Green Girl' is," Ranma said. "So, you can come with me, or stay behind. I don't care, as long as you stay out of my way."

"Oh, tough guy, huh?" Seo smirked.

"No, because she is in trouble, and I…want to protect her."

"Humph. Alright, let's go," Seo said, as he directs Hikari and Hibiki to follow him. "I'm curious as to how this will turn out…"

As Ranma, Seo and the Lightning Twins walk to the source of the disturbance, Seo turns towards Ranma.

"How much do you know about Sekireis?" Seo asked.

"I'm a 'newbie' in all this," Ranma admits.

"But you do know how to 'wing' one, right?"

"You mean joining mind, body and soul as one unit? I'm not sure, other than the kissing part."

"Fair enough," Seo said, as he turns to face ahead. "Sekirei are instinctively intoned to those Ashikabi that are destined to them. To be sure, any Ashikabi can wing a Sekirei, but the Sekirei is…not quite there."

"Oh? How so?"

"Imagine having to serve a master, who sees you as a mere tool. You don't feel anything other than the compulsion to act…like a wounded dog who whines for the table scraps."

Ranma nods his head. He knows full well what it is like to be a slave. Worse, he knows what it is like to serve a master in a one-sided love capacity, back when he, as one of the Furies of Apocalypse, served Lord Darkseid with reckless abandon…and all for love, as false as it was."

"That's why I don't like any of the Sekirei business," Ranma said. "If you are going to fight for someone, you do it out of pure motives, not because of some artificial sense of obligation."

"But that's just it," Seo said. "The Sekirei derives their strength from the love of their masters, because it is their destiny to find their soul mates. Is that any different from an ordinary person?"

"I suppose not," Ranma said. He then looks ahead.

Silence.

"Why are you not going after Ku-chan yourself?" Ranma asked. "You could have gone after her anytime you felt like it?"

"Because I believe in the philosophy of destiny, that's why," Seo said. "A Sekeiri that is meant for a proper Ashikabi should be respected, not abused by those Ashikabi who sees Sekirei as 'collectables'."

"Ah."

Silence.

"So…have you and the lightning twins…hooked up?" Ranma said with a grin.

"Oh?" Seo replied.

"You know…WOCKA-WOCKA-BOW-WOW! Nudge, nudge, wink, wink-"

ZAAAP!

"Ow!"

"That's none of your business!" Hikari yells.

"Yeah!" Hibiki said.

"Point…taken," said a smoking Ranma. "Ow…"

"Heh," Seo said, before-

ZAAAP!

"Yowtch!" Seo screamed. "What did I do-?"

"That's for tolerating that sexist remark of his!" Hibari said.

"Yeah!" said her sister.

Inwardly, Ranma laughed, so that he didn't get another electric shock…

Soon, the group comes across a luminous grove of trees, where they see a little girl crying. Unfortunately, she wasn't alone.

"Hey!" Ranma yells.

A girl carrying a scythe named "Yomi" (Sekirei #43) was trying to pull her out of the grove.

"I'm talking to you!" Ranma said, as he grabs her from behind.

"Hey!" Yomi yells. "Watch where you're touching, you pervert-!"

ZAAAAAP!

"Ah!" Ranma and Yomi screamed together in unison.

"Big brother, you're here!" Ku-chan said.

"Somewhat," Ranma said. "Ow…"

Yomi broke free of Ranma's grip, and turns to face the intrusion.

"YOU two!" Yomi yells. "And you brought you loser Ashikabi with you, too."

"Shut up, pervert woman!" Hikari replies. "Our master is better than you rich and handsome Ashikabi!"

"Thanks for making us into losers, sis," Hibiki said.

"Jeeze, guys," Ranma said as he stood up to face the Green Girl. "Huh?"

"Big Brother," the girl said with hesitance.

"Um, hey," Ranma smiled. "It's nice to meet you here, kiddo."

"…"

"Nice place you got here, too…"

"Ku-chan's…Big Brother…"

And with that, the Green Girl falls unconscious into Ranma's arms.

"Don't worry kiddo," Ranma said with a smile. "I'll be sure to take you to a place where you can rest-"

"Not if I have anything to say about it, pervert!" Yomi said, as she raised her scythe. "She belongs to my master!"

Ranma squints his eyes.

"I'm giving you one chance to leave," Ranma said. "Otherwise, I'll have to forget that you are a girl."

For a moment, Yomi stares into Ranma's eyes. For a moment, she could have sworn that his eyes flickered to something scary…

"No!" Yomi said. "I have to get the Green Girl!"

And so, Yomi lowers her scythe, intending to harm Ranma. However-

THAK!

Ranma sees that Musabi had caught the blade in her hands.

"Minato-san!" Musabi said with glee. "I found you!"

"Oh, so that's Ranma's Sekirei," Seo said. "Nice."

"What?" the Lightning Twins yell in unison, as they crackle with power.

"Or not," Seo said, as he sweated bullets.

"What are you doing here?" Ranma asked.

"You were late for dinner, so I went out to look for you, Minato-kun," Musabi said. She then turns to look at Yumi. "And it's a good thing that I did, too…"

"Hey, let go of my blade!" Yumi said.

"Having this is too dangerous in the wrong hands," Musabi said, as she casually broke the blade in half.

SNAP!

"Ah!" Yumi screamed. "You broke my precious 'death scythe'-!"

"Are you okay?" Musabi asked Ranma, as Yumi rants and raves about her damaged weapon.

"Yeah," Ranma said with a smile. And then-

"I cannot forgive this!" Yumi said, as she began to create a deadly tornado attack similar Ranma's vacuum blade attack.

"Minato, protect the girl while I protect YOU!" Musabi said, as she and Yumi began to fight.

"Musabi-!"

"Yah!" Yumi yells, as she created another tornado attack.

As Musabi's outfit got shredded, the bouncy girl lands on Yumi's scythe before delivering a flying kick to Yumi's face.

WHACK!

"Ah!" Yumi said, as she fell backwards.

"Um, Musabi-" Ranma said.

"I know, Minato-san," Musabi said, as she used one of her arms to cover her chest. "But I am willing to sacrifice modesty to protect others…"

Ranma smiles at Musabi's comment. He now understands that Musabi was more than just a bouncy girl; he understands that Musabi was just like him: a martial artist bound by duty…

"Whatever!" Yumi said. "I won't miss THIS time! Yah-!"

As Yumi delivers her attack, Musabi side steps the attack, leaps over Yumi, reaches for Yumi's outfit, and-

RIIIIIIPPPPP!

"Ah!" Yumi said, as she covers herself, dropping her weapon in the process.

Musabi turns around and sees the Sekirei tattoo, located between Yumi's shoulder blades.

The fist of my contract, destroy the calamity…of my Ashikabi!" Musabi said, as she touches the tattoo.

FWOOSH!

"Yah!" Yumi screamed, as her powers are permanently stripped from her.

KLUMP!

"Is she…okay?" Ranma asked.

"She has been neutralized," Musabi said. She then sees the Green Girl.

"Is she okay?"

"Her?" Ranma said, as he looks down at the sleeping girl. "She's fine…"

Later…

Ranma was sitting in the back porch of the Izuno Inn, while he looked up at the night sky.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Ranma said to himself.

After returning home, Ranma told Miya the Landlady that Ku-chan needed a place to stay. Without inquiring further, Miya accepts the girl into her household. At the same time, Miya gives Misubi a new outfit, while her usual fighting gear was repaired.

"Big Brother?" said a familiar voice.

Ranma turns towards Ku-chan.

"Oh, you're still up," Ranma said with a smile.

"Uh-huh," Ku-chan nods, as she sits down next to Ranma.

Silence.

"I…heard a voice, and saw you in the skies," Ku-chan said. "When you and Musabi fell, I wanted to save you…"

"And I appreciated it, kiddo," Ranma said. He then turns towards Ku-chan.

"Look, no matter what, I'll be there for you. Even if I am not present in body, I'll find you. Count on it."

Ku-chan smiles, as she blushed. She then gets on her knees, and takes Ranma's face.

"Um…Kuu's Big Brother, please be my Ashikabi."

"Huh-?"

SMOOSH!

As Kuu kisses Ranma on the lips, her power is fully active. Wings of light form behind the girl, as the green energy spreads out into the backyard, causing the flowers to grow and bloom…

"Ahhh!" Musabi said happily, as she sees the sparkling lights danced in the back.

Ranma could only stare in amazement at this display of gentle power…

**Tbc.**


	29. Chapter 29

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 29**

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Whatever happened to Imohotep?" Gina asked.

"Well," Ranma said, as he pulls down a box from a shelf, "believe it or not, Imohotep—or Emil, as we ended up calling him—and Meela settled their affairs and disappeared for a while. I wouldn't see him until years later in England, where Emil was a curator of antiquities with his wife…Meela."

"Oh, so they got married

"So, I guess that's it about the mummies." Brittany said with a smirk.

"Actually, we have dealt with many kinds of mummies, though rarely do we deal with the kind that gets animated," Usagi said, as she continues her catalog. She then looks up and turns towards Ranma.

"Hey, remember when we had to deal with Han?"

"'Han'?" Gina asked.

"The First Emperor of China," Ranma said. "Back in the day, Usagi and I used roam back and forth along the Eurasian continent."

"That's only because of Amazon business, mostly," Usagi said.

"I'm lost," Brianna said.

"Well, Ranma, myself and three others that we consider dear friends are the progenitors of the Amazons."

"I thought Ares and Aphrodite were."

"Actually, the myths surrounding the 'birth' of the Amazons are many," Gina replied.

"Well, the truth is an amalgam of all of them, depending on the politics," Ranma said, as he pulls out a helm that had Greek influence. However, the markings on it were decidedly different in scope.

"Here," Ranma said, as he tosses the helm to Gina, who catches it easily. "That was a gift from Hippolyta, circa 1200 BCE."

"Whoa," Gina said, as she begins to examine the artifact. "Something so old that is so intact…"

"Uh-oh," Brittany said jokingly. "Sister might have an archeological orgasm!"

"Brit, be nice," Brianna chided.

"You kept the artifact in good condition, Ranma," Gina said.

"Well, the secret is the fact that the material is made from an alloy called 'Promethium'," Ranma said. "The actual process has been lost to the wider world, but 'Adamantium' is the modern equivalent."

"Thanks," Gina said, as she tosses the helmet back to Ranma.

"No problem," Ranma said, as he puts the helm back into its box. "But anyway, Ares and Aphrodite DID create the first generation of Amazons, with Hippolyta and Antiope being the leaders, using the genetic template of myself, Usagi and our traveling companions, after bathing in a local lake in Anatolia…Turkey."

"What were you all doing at the time?" Brianna asked.

"We were heading east hunting down the last of the Uruk-Hai," Usagi said.

"You mean those 'Lord of the Rings' guys?" Brittany replied.

"The same. In the last days of Middle Earth, we tried to develop a plan for peaceful co-existence. Unfortunately, that would not be the case for the Uruk-Hai. Not only were they raping and pillaging innocent villages, but also had an agenda to bring back Lord Sauron. THAT was not going to happen, as far as we were concerned."

"So, what happened?" Gina asked.

Usagi sighed, as Ranma looks up.

"We…ended the Uruk-Hai on Earth, Gina."

"You committed…genocide?"

"They were a threat, Gina. We even offered them a chance to go to another realm, which some actually did. I wish that there had been another way, but…there wasn't."

Silence.

"But anyway, we were used to create the Amazons, though their souls were from the innocent women who had died in the area. And considering the fact that Asia Minor was a hub of then known world, it made sense that not all of the Amzaon were of the same racial stalk."

"I see…"

"So how does all that relate to Han?" Brittany asked.

"Well, back then, as I said, we used to travel back and forth, across the Eurasian continent; that was a regular thing. However, the Amazons of China, known as the Joketsuzoku, had decided to side with the first Emperor of China."

"As Amazons, later adopted into the general lore of the Amazon Nation, we had certain obligations," Usagi said. "The Joketsuzoku sided with Han, so we helped out."

Usagi sighed.

"To bad that politics had gotten in the way of seeing the truth about Han's ambitions…"

FLASHBACK!

200 BCE: Han Dynasty Period.

Ranma rode into the courtyard of Imperial China, after receiving word that Emperor Han was holding his wife Hoshi and his friend Usagi hostage. With him was T'Pol, Makoto and Zi Yuan, an Amazon princess from the Joketsuzoku. After the unwarranted execution of Han's top general, Ming Guo, Ming's lover, and the kidnapping of Hoshi and Usagi while the two were visiting the capital. Han knew that Ranma, a chief advisor to the Han Court, would not have stand by and do nothing, should Han act against his top general (Ranma's best friend). Hoshi and Usagi's kidnapping was Han's attempt at having an insurance against Ranma, who many believed, and rightly so, to be an immortal, though the truth is stranger than fiction…

Nevertheless, Han underestimated Ranma's audacity, where his friends and loved ones are concerned.

"T'Pol, Makoto, I need for you two to create a distraction for Han's personal guard, while Zi and I pay Lord Han a visit," Ranma said, as he and his riding party stop at the gate.

"You do know that the honor guard of the 'Dragon Emperor' will have been enhanced, thanks to the Wu Lung wizards," T'Pol said with a smirk.

"What are you going to do, Ranma?" Makoto asked.

"Zi?" Ranma said, as he turns towards the sorceress that was also family. After all, whether by blood or by deed, the Amazons were all 'sisters'."

"The Emperor had asked me to confer to him the gift of Immortality, using the 'Rite of the Elements'," Zi said. "Unfortunately, this has made Han immortal, and essentially un-killable. However, I will need to corrupt that spell, in order deliver the proper punishment."

"How about if I just kill him?" Ranma said.

"Not possible, unless you want to incur the wrath of the Jade Emperor," Zi said.

"Ugh," Ranma said with disgust. The last thing he wanted was to deal with the Jade Emperor and his 'Jade Warlord'…again.

"So, we do things my way," Zi said.

"Very well," Ranma said. "Let's do this."

A few minutes later…

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM-!

Now, Ranma considered himself to be one of the greatest martial artists ever. However, due to the fact that Han was a true immortal, nothing that Ranma could do to even injure the Dragon Emperor. So when Ranma catches a thrust kick, delivered by Han, and preceded to beat a marble column with Han's body by the leg, Han broke Ranma's hold, and return to his fighting stance.

"What?" Ranma said with annoyance.

"As you can see, you cannot harm me," Han said, as he motions towards his throne.

FWIP!

A blade suddenly flies towards Ranma, who barely ducked. Barely.

SLICE!

"Ow!" Ranma yells, as he clutches his wounded arm.

KTCH!

"Surprised?" Han said, as he wields a wavy dagger. "The Dragon Wizards designed this special blade to kill immortals…save for ME, of course."

With that, Han lunges towards Ranma, using a skill of a great martial artist. Meanwhile, Ranma ducked and weaved, while feigning off blade thrusts, punches and kicks. Han thrust his blade towards Ranma's face. However, Ranma ducks at the last minute, and palm struck Han's stomach; he also added a concentrated burst of ki for good measure.

FWOOSH!

Han goes flying back, dropping the knife in the process.

CLATTER!

Ranma quickly wills the knife in his hands.

KTCH!

"You…cannot kill me," Han said, as he gets on his throne. "I am of the four elements."

"No, but I can use that fact to give you the immortality YOU deserve," Zi said, as she, Hoshi and Usagi enters the throne room.

"Hoshi!" Ranma exclaims, after turning to look at the sorceress and his companions. "Usagi!"

"Hey, dear," Hoshi said.

"About time you showed up, Ranma!" Usagi said.

"Ah, give it rest, Meatball head!" Ranma yells. As much as he was glad to have his friends safe and sound, after Zi went to retrieve them from a dungeon on the grounds, Usagi can be SO annoying at times. Why anyone would want to spend the rest of his or her life with her was BEYOND him…

"I have the blade," Ranma said, as he walks over and hands the mystical item to Zi, so she could enact her vengeance…

"Your efforts are wasted, Zi!" Han said, as he held up his hands. "You gave me the gift of TRUE immortality."

"True, so I will curse you with it!" Zi said, as she points the dagger at Han.

"You cannot kill me with my own blade."

"I KNOW…"

With that, Zi performs her incantation of 'Curs of Immortality'…

"Acckkkkkk!" Han began to say, as he clutched his throat. He then began to cough up "muck" from his throat and pores. The muck began to spread over his face…

"Ew!" Usagi said.

Meanwhile, outside, the remaining honor guard began to convulse as well.

"What going on?" Makoto said, as she clutched her spear, as T'Pol clutched her elfin sword. Behind them were piles of bodies, some of which were still alive, but were also coughing up muck.

"Nooooo-aarrrrggghhhhh-!" said the honor guard in unison, as they slowly became encased with the hardened muck, permanently immobilized, before burning to solidify the substance.

Inside the throne room, Zi nearly collapsed, only to have Ranma catch her. He sees the encased Han catching fire, as if the clay was being put into pottery oven.

"You okay?" Ranma said, as he held up the woman.

"I'm tired," Zi said.

Usagi goes over to the petrified Han, and knocks on it.

KLONK! KLONK! KLONK!

"Hmm, solid."

"Careful, that's a bit hot," Ranma said.

"Ow!" Usagi said, as she shook her hands. "No kidding…"

"What did you do, Zi?" Hoshi asked, as she goes over to her husband.

"I made him one with the elements," Zi said. "As long as he is as he is now, he will truly be immortal, though not in the manner that he speaks."

"Then we should do something to make sure that NO ONE knows the truth of this day," Ranma said.

"How?" Usagi said.

"In plain sight."

"?"

Years later…

1946 CE: Manchester, England.

"Why do you think they pulled us out of Japan, Ranma?" Usagi said, as she and Ranma were driven to the O'Connell Estate. Both were dressed in the clothes of the day (Ranma in a suit and fedora, while Usagi was in a stylish frock.

"I hope they haven't forgotten that WE haven't forgotten what was done on Hiroshima and Nagasaki," Usagi said, as she looks out the window of their chauffeured vehicle.

Ranma turns towards Usagi.

"Usagi, you and I both know that the dropping of those atomic bombs were necessary, if the timeline was to maintain its course," Ranma said. "And that doesn't include the fact that the Black Dragon Society had a youma army based in those two cities. I don't like it any more than you do, but we have to live with it."

"Humph."

Usagi turns to look at their companion.

"Perhaps you can tell us WHY we were summoned, Mr. Fry?"

"His Majesty's Government wishes to return the 'Eye of Shangri La' to the People of China, as a sign of good faith," Fry said. "And with you representing the Japanese, we can begin the process of reconciliation between the Japanese and the Chinese."

"It will take more than a jewel to do away the horror of a world war," Ranma said.

"We can only try, Lord Rantsu," Fry said. "We can only try…"

A short while later…

"Ronnie, buddy!" Rick said, as he pats Ranma on the back while hugging him. "You survived the war!"

"Of course I did," Ranma said with a smile. "If I can survive a fight with the Scorpion King, human violence is nothing."

"What was that finishing move that you did?"

"Rick, not now," Evelyn said.

"Well, you know how men are about their war stories," Usagi said.

"Well, I was able to utilize an aerial, spinning suplex with a pile-driver," Ranma said. "I wanted to take advantage of the fact that as long as I was in a vortex, the Scorpion King wouldn't be able to utilize his tail."

"Yeah, well, it was still an awesome move…"

"Now that you all are here, I can give you all your briefing," Fry said, as he began his briefing…

**Tbc.**


	30. Chapter 30

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Author's Note: I'm going to try something different.**

* * *

**Part 30.**

* * *

The city of Shanghai, one of the few non-colonial port cities in China, that was filled with intrigue and mystery, even more so since the end of World War II. In one corner of the city, a British-owned club called "The Shanghai Surprise" was bustling with activity, especially since everyone was anticipating the Chinese New Year…

"I'm surprise that you and Bunny could move about unmolested," Rick said, as he, Evelyn, Ranma and Usagi enters the club.

"What do you mean, Rick?" Ranma said.

"Well-"

KRISH!

"Hey!" said a middle aged, brown-haired man (who was wearing a white, dinner jacket), as he went between a young man and a burly, bald British man. "Calm down!"

"Hey, nothing!" said the Brit. "This twerp tried to muscle in on my date!"

"Hey, she isn't married, you know!" said the young man.

"And I'll fix it that you NEVER will!" said the Brit, as he took out his butcher's knife.

The young man gulped, as he stood his ground.

"Rick-!" Evelyn said with worry.

"Hey!" Rick said, as he intervened.

The three men turn to see two men and two women entering the club. The younger man growled in dismay, while the middle-age man merely shook his head. The Brit was unperturbed.

"Who is this bloke?" the Brit said, as he looks at Rick with a mischievous grin. "And what the hell is this Jap doing here?"

"It's me, Rick O'Connell," Rick said. "And HE is my son you're about to cut."

"And I'm the 'Jap' that kicked your arse the LAST time you insulted my ethnicity," Ranma replied.

For a moment, Evelyn and Usagi looked upon the scene with worry…

"HEY!" the Brit said with a grin. "It's me, 'Mad Dog Maguire'."

"Yeah, we know who you are," Rick said. "Now, put away the knife, 'Mad Dog'."

"Fine, but your boy was the one who started it."

"Well, we're ending it," Evelyn said, as she goes over to her son to hug him. "Hello, Alex."

"Mom," Alex said with annoyance. He then turns towards his father Rick.

"I don't need YOU to come here to bail me out, Dad."

"I'm not," Rick said.

"What, you're NOT?"

"No."

"Then, why are you all here?" Evelyn's brother Jonathan asked. "This isn't about mummies, right?"

"Actually, we're here on official business," Usagi said. "As a means of beginning the healing process between Japan and her neighbors, Ranma and I will present a special artifact that had been stolen during the war."

"Ah."

"But that doesn't mean we can't celebrate your discovery, son," Rick said as held his son's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Alex replied.

"Your mentor, Professor Rogers, had informed us of your discovery in the Gobi Desert."

"Huh."

"And, son, we're proud of you," Evelyn said. "We can't wait to see the exhibit you and Professor Rogers have set up at the Shanghai Natural Museum…"

Usagi looked up at her husband with a hint of worry. She REALLY hoped that Alex did not discover the REAL tomb of the Dragon Emperor. She knew that the British government was concerned about rogue Chinese nationalist who would destabilize the truce between Chiang Kai-Shek's supporters and the supporters of Mao Zedong…

"Yeah, Alex," Ranma said. "You've done good."

"Yeah, well…okay. But, Dad, I want your promise that you allow me to handle things with the exhibit."

"Sure," Rick said with gritted teeth, which warranted a mild elbow jab to the rib by Ranma.

BAMF!

"Okay, yes," Rick said. "I…WILL."

"Good, then I can show you the exhibit before it opens tomorrow night," Alex said.

"But, in the mean time, let me show you the place," Jonathon said, as he turns towards Mad Dog. "Mad Dog-"

"Yeah, yeah," Mad Dog said, as he heads back to the kitchen. "But make sure that the kid stays away from my woman!"

Alex merely rolls his eyes.

"I don't know about you, but I feel like dancing," Usagi said, as she turns towards her husband. "Shall we?"

Ranma sticks out his arm.

"Let's," Ranma said, as he escorts his wife onto the dance floor, just as Rick and Evelyn joins them.

As Ranma and Usagi danced, Ranma notices something.

"Huh," Ranma said.

"What?" Usagi asked.

"I could have sworn that I saw Xi Lin."

"Really?" Usagi said, as she looks around the area. "Where?"

Ranma turns to where he had seen his and Usagi's goddaughter…from thousands of years ago.

"Huh," Ranma said. "She must have…left."

"Ranma, if Lin is here-"

"I know. We'll just find out whether or not Lin's presence outside of Shangri La is no coincidence…"

The next evening…

"So, this is your discovery," Rick said, as he, Evelyn, Ranma and Usagi followed Alex to where the main exhibit was being held. Alex wanted to show his parents and godparents around before the museum gala begins. It was also the place where Ranma and Usagi would present the 'Eye of Shangri La' to the representatives of the Chinese government…

"Yep," Alex said, as he walks up to a balding, older man. "And, you know the professor…"

"Huh?" said the man. He then smiles.

"Ah, Rick," the man said.

"Professor Rogers, it's good to see you again," Rick said.

"Same here, Rick," Rogers said. He then sees Ranma and Usagi.

"Lord Rantsu…Lady Rantsu," Rogers said.

"Hello, Professor," Ranma said evenly. "How's it been?"

"Oh, trying to bask in young Alex's exhibit, before I retire…"

"Look, I want to get the program schedule for tonight's gala from the office, since I am always the LAST to know these things," Alex said. "I'll be right back."

After Alex leaves the exhibit floor, Professor Rogers turns towards the two married couples.

"Alex said that you have the Eye?" Rogers asked.

Rick points to Ranma…

"Yep," Ranma said, as he takes out the case. He then presents it to the professor by opening it."

"Magnificent," Rogers said. "May I hold it?"

"I don't know…"

"Ranma, stop being such a 'cad'," Usagi said. "It'll probably be the last time any of us will have a chance to touch it…"

"Yeah, I guess so," Ranma said. "Now, just be careful…"

"I will," the professor said, as he takes the box. He then picks up the Eye. "A diamond wrapped in a 'nest' of gold snakes…"

"And hopefully, with this, the healing between peoples can begin," Evelyn said, as she hugged her husband's arm.

"It will be a cold day in hell before THAT happens," said a uniformed man, as ultra-nationalists surrounds everyone.

"What?" Rick said. He then turns towards the professor.

"Professor, get behind us-"

CLAK!

Rick and everyone else could see that Rogers had a trained gun on him.

"No," Evelyn replied in disbelief.

"I'm sorry about this," Rogers said. "But I have to think about retirement."

Ranma turns to see that a Chinese young woman had grabbed Usagi from behind.

"Ranma-?" Usagi said.

Ranma faced the leader of this band.

"What is the meaning of this-?" Ranma began to say, before-

WHACK!

The man hits Ranma across the face.

"YOU and your kind no longer control China," the man said. "YOU will obey ME."

Ranma didn't feel anything, but behaved as if he did, for appearance sake.

"My name is General Yang, and my female companion is Colonel Choi. I believe that you brought something back of value?"

"You'll never get away with this!" Rick said.

"I believe I will."

Yang motioned for one of his men to bring Evelyn to him directly.

"Rick-!" Evelyn said

"No!" Rick replied.

"I will need a drop of the blood of one who is 'innocent'," Yang said, as he grabbed Evelyn's finger to prick it with a thin knife.

"Ow!" Evelyn said.

Rogers then moved the Eye directly under the drops of blood.

FLASH!

Suddenly, the snakes come alive, and moves away from the diamond, as the diamond itself reconfigures itself.

"The waters of 'Shangri-La'," Usagi said.

"You know this?" Rick said.

"Well, yeah," Usagi shrugged.

"And you were going to me this…WHEN?"

"You never asked," Ranma said. "And besides, we're here to return the Eye to its rightful owner."

"And you have," Yang said.

"Oh, don't tell me that you're going to wake up Han, are you?"

"You know who THIS is?" Evelyn asked.

"Know him? Usagi and I were there when Xi Yuan cursed him."

"Then you must be the Jade King," Yang said, as he points his gun at Ranma. "Killing you will be great revenge for what your people have done-"

"WAIT!" screamed Alex, as a young Chinese woman comes crashing through the upper terrace, knocking the sacred water from Yang's hand to onto the driver of the carriage

"DEATH to Han!" said the girl, as she knocks over the sarcophagus that was supposed to belong to Emperor Han.

"Li, wait!" Ranma yells.

"No, uncle!" Li said, as she takes out a ceremonial dagger. "We can end this now-huh?"

"What's going on?" Rick said. "Ranma-!"

"Han is the driver," Ranma said, as he shakes his head. "We made sure that none of the 'Sons of the Dragon' would figure out how to resurrect Han."

"So, in other words…THIS IS ANOTHER MUMMY!" Rick said.

"Pretty much, Rick," said Usagi. She then elbows Choi in the stomach.

"Oof!" Choi said, as she went down.

"Guys, look!" Alex said, as he points to the driver.

"Yeeaaarrgh!" the driver said.

"Emperor Han!" Yang said.

Han, enchased in clay, turns to face his old foe.

"YOU," Han sneered.

"Oh, boy," Ranma replied.

END FLASHBACK!

"So, what happened?" Gina asked.

"Well, forgetting that the Han still had mastery over the Elements, he, naturally, escaped…with Yang and Choi," Ranma said, as he sipped his tea. "But we didn't have to worry about losing track of him, since Usagi and I knew he had to bathe in the waters of Shangri La…"

DING! DING! DING-!

Everyone looks at a nearby grandfather clock…

"Well, that's it for today," Ranma yawned.

"Hey, I want to hear more about you and Han," Brittany said.

"Fine. Rick, myself and the rest of us teamed up with the Yeti to take down Han and his acolytes to no avail."

"Li got kidnapped after Han 'cured' himself," Usagi said. "Unfortunately, Han was now able to become a dragon at will because of his 'cure'."

"Oh, dear," Brianna said.

"And then, thanks to Li's mother Yuan, who was a member of the Wu Lung school of Eastern witches, we were able to raise an army of the dead, victims of Han's tyranny, to fight Han's army of terracotta warriors," Ranma said.

"And then…?"

"Ranma and Han fought for an entire day before he defeated Han utterly," Usagi said. "Meanwhile, I assisted Yuan in created a spell that allowed the undeserved dead, including Yuan's lover General Guo, our dear friend, that allowed them to return to the land of the living."

"Really?"

"Really. I believe Yuan and Guo still live in Shangri La to this day…with Rick and Evelyn, strangely enough. Li, however, sacrificed her immortality, so she could be with Alex. In fact, they've celebrated their sixtieth wedding anniversary with their children and grandchildren before Alex died of an unfortunate auto accident."

"And Li?" Brianna asked.

"She returned to Shangri La, but chose not to partake the sacred waters…so that she may live out the rest of her days in peace."

"Why didn't Li and Alex take up the sacred waters?" Gina asked.

"We don't know," Usagi said with a sigh. "My theory is that for Alex, he wanted to be as different from his parents as possible, which means that he didn't want to be immortal LIKE his parents. Li was more than willing to accommodate her would-be husband's needs in this regard."

"And Yang and Choi?" Brittany asked.

"Well, since they wanted to find Han and his Terracotta Army so much, well…" Ranma said, as he points to the two clay statues of a man and an attractive woman that was encased in glass. Both were dressed in military uniforms, and both were encased in clay "skin".

"Oh, my god!" Gina said. "How could you?"

"It was not on purpose, Gina," Usagi replied. "I was trying to put the Terracotta Army back to sleep, when these two were caught up in the spell."

"Can you…release them?" Brianna asked, as she stared at the statues.

"Well, sure, but I won't…not after what these two had caused."

"What do you mean?" Gina asked.

"Because of THEM causing trouble, Mao Zedong thought that Chiang Kai-Shek had broken his word about the truce," Ranma said. "Personally, I think Mao was looking for an excuse, but Yang's actions enabled Mao to do what he did."

"Huh?"

"Anyway, that's that," Ranma said, as he puts away his box. "We still have more work to do if we are to catalog this stuff for the auction."

"Well, only if you tell us more stories," Brittany said.

"Since when have you been interested in MY stories?"

"Hey, I got a weakness for the occasional yarn."

"Okay," Ranma said, as he pulls an elfin blade from the wall. "Tomorrow, I will tell you ll how I fought my cousin, the elf prince Nuada, for control over the Golden Army…"

**Tbc.**


	31. Chapter 31

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 31**

* * *

The next day…

All was well at the Youkai Academy. Well, all was well with one key exception…

"Hello, Tsukino-sensei," said Kurumu the Succubus, as she gave Usagi a letter. "This is for you from my mother."

"Oh?" Usagi said with a pleasant smile. She was in the teacher's lounge, as the students arrived for the day.

"Yes," Kurumu said, as she hands the letter to her homeroom teacher. "It's from Mother."

"Huh. Well, maybe your mother wants to make sure that you study well for the exams in a few months."

"I suppose. See you in class…"

And, with a bow, Kurumu leaves the lounge.

"Huh," Usagi said, as she examined the letter. She could detect a pleasant scent on it.

"Oh, well," said Usagi, as she opens the letter. "Let's see what I have to do for Ageha's daughter."

And, with that, Usagi begins to read the letter…

_Dearest Usagi,_

_I know that you explained that you are not really my Minato. I do understand that. But I see so much of him in you. I see your inner, manly strength bound by femininity. As a succubus, though I prefer males, I am not bound conventionality. Therefore, I have chosen to continue to pursue you, my beloved. To that effect, I have enclosed a picture of myself, as well as my own person scent, mixed with Jasmine. Will see each other again…my Usagi._

_Love always,_

_Ageha._

Usagi eyes darted to see a rather sexy picture of Ageha, which did nothing to hide her modesty. And then another thought went into Usagi's head, pertaining to the unique perfume that she had whiffed earlier.

"Eww!" Usagi said to herself, as she dropped the letter onto her desk. "Ageha-!"

Later…

"Okay, girls!" Usagi said. "Remember, no padding or platforms!"

It was the annual medical physical for the students at the Yokai Academy, and Usagi took her girls to get a physical from the school nurse.

"I'm ready for my measurements, sensei!" said a familiar voice.

Usagi turns around to see Moka the Vampire, Kurumu, Mizore the Snowgirl and…"

"Yukari?" Usagi said, as her eyes bugged out.

"I had my growth spurt, sensei!" Yukari the Witchling said, as she bounced.

BLOOP!

"Big deal," Kurumu said, trying to not get jealous of her newest rival…

"Um, that's amazing," said Usagi with a quizzical eye. It was impossible for anyone who didn't have an intense regenerative physiology to have a one-day growth spurt naturally…

"Okay, um…Moka!"

"Yes, Mother?" Moka asked shyly.

"You're up for you measurements."

"Um, well…"

"I think Moka is shy," Mizore said.

"Dear, you need to be shy about yourself," Usagi said gently. "We all are 'girls' here."

"But I don't want some pervert to peep on us."

"Oh, don't worry about that," Usagi said, as she turns to look at one darkened corner of the gymnasium. "It would be…unhealthy of anyone to rob an innocent girl of her privacy. That peeper WILL be put down like the dog HE is…"

'How did Tsukino-sensei find me out?' Gin the Werewolf said, as he puts away his camera. He then proceeds to sneak out of the gym…

"I'll have to be careful-"

Something catches Usagi's other eye.

"Um, girls, I will be right back," Usagi said to her students. She then turns towards the raven-haired Ruby the Witch, who served on the School Safety Board…among other things.

"Of course," Ruby said with a nod. She then turns towards Moka.

"Moka, your next."

"Um, okay," Moka said with a swallow, as she goes behind a curtain…

Meanwhile, Moka's younger sister, Kokoa, takes a peek inside the gym. Each class was taken turns for use of the gym during the examination.

"Now, where is she…?" Kokoa said. "I'll MAKE Moka become Moka-sama-!"

"We really shouldn't do this," said Kokoa bat familiar. "Your step-mother might not like- URK!"

Kokoa grabs the bat.

"I am the one in charge here, got it?" Kokoa said tersely.

"Of…course…"

"Good," Kokoa said, as she tosses her familiar away. "And besides, Usagi-mama isn't here to stop me-"

SHOOP!

"What was that, little one?" said Usagi, as she loomed over the girl.

"Urk!" Kokoa said, as she slowly turned to see Usagi, as she seemingly loomed large…with glowing eyes.

"Um, nothing?" Kokoa said nervously.

"Good!" Usagi said, as she returned to her seemingly charmed disposition. "Then you don't mind me taking you BACK to your homeroom…"

And so Usagi drags Kokoa away, back to her class.

"I won't give up, Moka-sama!" Kokoa screamed. "I won't abandon you, big sister-!"

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Kokoa," Usagi said.

When Usagi returns from depositing Kokoa back to her class, she noticed Yukari running into the main school building.

"Hmmm?" Usagi said to herself. She then decides to investigate the situation…

"Aiyeeee!" Yukari cried out, as the school nurse was held the witchling with her "tentacle fingers".

"You stupid kid," the nurse said, as she smiled a nasty smile. "I only gave you your growth spurt because I KNEW that you weren't truly ready to 'grow up'. So, I gave you a new body because I wanted to feed on your despair. But, it was only a small investment, because I knew your failure to adapt would feed even MORE despair later on."

"But…I love Tsukuni-"

"You don't know about love! You still have that schoolgirl crush that has yet to blossom into true love."

"Uh…AH…"

"And now, I will feed on you, forever-!"

BAM!

"Huh?" the nurse said, as she turns towards the door to her clinic.

"I've heard enough…youma," Usagi said, as she steps inside, just before she closed the door to the clinic. "I thought it was weird that one of my students had suddenly matured, when she wasn't suppose to."

"So, 'sensei'? I got what I want, and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Really?" Usagi asked, as she raised her right hand. "Moon Power Make-Up-!"

"Wha-?"

FLASH!

"Impossible!" the nurse said in shock and disbelief. "How could YOU be here?"

"I wouldn't worry about THAT, youma," Sailor Cosmos said, as she raised her Cosmic Staff. "Say good-bye to the is world. COSMIC POWER ELIMINATION."

FLASH!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-!"

And, with that, the youma was gone, or "dusted".

At the same time, Yukari reverts to normal, but seemed unresponsive."

"Poor dear," Sailor Cosmos said, as she goes to Yukari's side. "You wanted to experience the innocent side to love, and found…this."

Sailor Cosmos then places a hand on Yukari's forehead, and begins to restore the witchling's life force to normal levels.

"Ohhhhh…"

Silently, Sailor Cosmos reverts to her normal guise.

"Yukari?" Usagi said.

Yukari opens her eyes.

"Sensei?" Yukari said. She then quickly looks around the nurse's office. "Where is the nurse?"

"Her employment was…'terminated'," Usagi replied, though she, inwardly, joked about her pun. Being an action hero has its advantages…

"Oh. Oh, I see…"

"What is it?" Usagi asked.

"It's just that she helped me grow up, so that I could have Tsukuni like me," Yukari said.

"Dear, you're not ready for that."

"But-"

"But nothing. You are still a child, and that's why people treat you the way they do."

"Oh, I see…"

"But that doesn't mean you can't get Tsukuni later."

"I can?"

"Sure. I had a lot crushes on boys when I was your age. But, when I grew older, I learned to separate 'crushes' from real love. And even though Tsukuni may see you as a friend now, things CAN change later on."

"Oh, I see," said Yukari happily. "Then, it won't be too late for me to tell Tsukuni to…like me, when I am ready?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it like that, but, yes. And perhaps, you may change to the point of seeing Tsukuni as a friend, while HE might like you. But bottom line is that YOU can't force these things. Just let these things blossom naturally, and you'll be fine."

"Thank you, sensei," Yukari said, as she hugged Usagi.

"No problem," Usagi said, as she breaks the hug. "Now, let's get your measurements taken…"

Meanwhile…

All night and day, a pair of eyes monitored Ranma's actions…

So, you have 'winged' two 'Sekirei' agents, #88 and #108, thus far, 'Minato'…IF that is your real name. I WILL keep an eye on YOU, whoever you are…

"Well, I'm off," Ranma said, as he carried his pack.

"You have a nice day!" Miya the Landlady said pleasantly.

"Take care, Minato-san!" Musubi (Sekirei #88) said, as she bounced happily.

BLOOP!

"Huh," Ranma said. He then glances over toward Kusano, who seemed sad.

"Kuu-chan?"

Kusano turns towards Ranma tearfully, and runs to clutch Ranma.

"Shi-chan," Kusano said.

"'Shi-chan'?" Ranma asked.

"Shi-chan is older…than Kuu-chan. He…he taught me how to grow plants and the trees. But…he…he killed the them!"

Ranma nods his head. While getting ready for the day, he had learned from the morning news the park he and Musubi had rescued Kusano from was killed off rather mysteriously. It was as if the very lifeforce of the natural surroundings was sucked consumed in rapid succession…

"Shi-chan is like Kuu-chan. But what if Kuu-chan becomes like Shi-chan?"

"Kiddo, only YOU can make that choice. No one can make you."

"Really?"

"Really. I learned the hard way by allowing others tell me or manipulate me into doing what they want. And you know what? I ALLOWED them to do that to me because I didn't see the forest for the trees."

"Huh?"

"I'm saying I never bothered to question others, even for clarification sake."

"Oh. So…I can do what I want?"

"Not now because you are young, but if you feel that there is something wrong, you can always come to me or Miya. Okay?"

Kusano smiled.

"I will, Minato-san!" Kusano said. "I want you to stay with me forever…"

As Kusano hugs, Ranma sighs. It's very rare to be a mentor to someone in need, and he especially missed these sorts of things with his own kids…

**Tbc.**


	32. Chapter 32

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story will focus on the "Sekirei" and "Rosario Plus Vampire Capu Chu" series. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 32**

* * *

Later…

"Hey, boss!" Ranma said, as he carried his work tools with him. "Have you seen Seo around?"

"I'm afraid he quit his position of laborer," the stern man said. "Frankly, he was a bit undependable."

"Huh, no kidding…"

Later than evening…

"Hey, I'm home-" Ranma said.

"Hey," Seo said, as he finishes eating his meal. "How was work?"

"…"

"Welcome back, Minato-san," Miya said.

"Hello," Musubi said happily.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Ranma said with annoyance. "I had no one to talk to all day."

"Eh," Seo shrugged.

"Seo is here because he was my late husband's friend," Miya said with a pleasant smile. "Under normal circumstances, I would simply throw this…'piece of trash' right out of here…"

As Miya gives Seo the "Death Aura', the Ashikabi slinks back.

"But he has been helpful at times."

"Damn, you're scarier than ever," Seo replied.

"By the way, how did you know where I am staying?" Ranma asked.

"Your lunch reminded me of Miya's cooking," Seo said. "So, I took a chance that you lived here at the Izumo Inn."

"Huh, you don't say…"

"Besides, I wanted check the kid…"

Seo spots Kusano, who was peeking behind the main screen door.

"Ah, there you are kid."

Kusano merely sniffed.

"Why don't you come over," Seo said.

"Uh-uh," Kusano said.

"Humph. Some gratitude you're showing-"

BANG!

"Sorry about that," Miya said, after throwing a pot at Seo's head. "But bullying is NOT allowed."

"Thanks for the reminder…"

"Hey!" said a voice from the outside hallway.

Everyone peeks their heads to see the Lightning Twins Hikari and Hibiki.

"Oh, hello," Miya said.

"We apologize for Seo bothering you…again," Hikari said.

"Well," Seo said, as he nonchalantly starts to leave. "It's time to go-"

"Not so fast, Seo," Hibiki said. "We want to have a word with YOU."

"Oh? Like what-?"

BLAM! POW! SMACK!

"Ah, it's good to see someone ELSE go through this for a change," Ranma said with a smirk, as Seo gets beaten up by the Lightning Twins. He then turns towards Miya.

"Aren't you going to stop this?" Ranma asked.

"And missed this? Pity the thought."

"Huh. Well, as much as I would like to agree with you, I consider Seo my friend."

"A pity."

"Really?" Seo said, as the Lightning Twins stopped beaten on him. "I'm flattered."

"Well, I had WORSE acquaintances."

"Well, in that case, my card," Seo said, as he presents his business card to Ranma.

Ranma accepts it, and reads it.

"Ah, an entrepreneur."

"Indeed," Seo said. "Call me anytime if want anything."

"I'll keep that in mind."

"And just to let YOU know, that doesn't mean US," Hikari said.

"Yeah!" Hibiki said.

"Um, okay. I wasn't planning on anything perverted, but point taken."

"See?" Miya said. "I already told you that Seo was trash."

"I see…"

Later that night…

"Minato!" Kusano screeched, as she jumped into Ranma's bed.

THAK!

"Ow!" Ranma said, as he awakens. He turns to see the intruder.

"Kuu-chan?"

"I…I saw a ghost!"

"'Ghost'?" Musubi said, as she crawls out of her bed, which was next to Ranma. Thankfully, Musubi hadn't tried anything while she was in Ranma's room.

"Hmmm," Ranma mused. He didn't sense any ghost in the house…

"Well, you can stay in my room tonight," Ranma said.

Kusano said with a smile.

"Thank you, Big Brother!" Kusano said with a hug.

The next day…

"This ghost had long hair and glasses," Kusano said, as she sniffed.

"Huh?" Uzume said. "That sounds like-"

"Nothing," Miya said. "Right, Uzume?"

Enter: "Death Aura".

"Er, right," Uzume said nervously.

"But-"

"It'll be okay," Miya said pleasantly. "But in the meantime, I will visit my husband today. Until I return, I want this place spotless."

"Eh, no problem," Ranma said. "You've done so much for us, it's the least we can do."

"I appreciate that, Minato-san."

"And we'll help Minato-san!" Musubi said.

"Yeah!" Kusano interjects excitedly.

"Eh, I'm going back to bed," Uzume said.

"Fingers," Ranma said.

During the day, Ranma, Musabi and Kusano do their best to clean the Inn…

"Hey, guys, check this out," Ranma said, as he slips on some cleaning on his feet.

"What are you doing, Minato-san?" Musubi said out.

"Making chores fun," Ranma said, as he stands up. "Now, watch…and learn…"

With the floors wet and soapy, Ranma began to skate back and forth, while humming a "skater's tune", using the brushes to scrub the floors clean of dirt.

"Woooo," Kusano said excitedly.

"And now, the triple axe finisher," Ranma said, as he leaps, hops and spins to a stop.

"Ta-da!"

"Oh, that's fun, Minato-san!" Musubi said, as she and Kusano clapped their hands.

"Let me try it!"

Ranma smiles.

No matter how dangerous I think you are, stranger with a pigtail, I can't help but think about how much I want to open myself to your manly embrace. Be still, my beating heart…

Meanwhile…

"Okay, according to that nice girl I spoke to, the Izumo Inn should be in the north quadrant of the city," said Hikari "Kari" Kamiya, an eighteen year-old from the City of Tokyo. She arrived at Shintou Taito with the express purposes of finding the one she had a crush on for many years:

Ranma Saotome.

Back when they were children, they and several others were temporarily trapped in a virtual realm known as the Digital World. It was there that Kari met Young Ranma, when he was actually young, and it was there that they had found and trained "familiars" known as "Digimon" (or "Digital Monsters"). She thought that it was cute that Ranma was afraid of cats, like her Digimon named "Gatomon". Gatomon could "Digivolve" to "Angewomon" (The Angel of Mercy), while Ranma's Digimon, "Ponimon", could Digivolve to "Centaurwomon" (The Huntress). Sadly, everyone went his or her separate ways, but Kari never forgot her crush…

Now, wanting to move on with her life, Kari wanted to see Ranma again, if for the very last time, though she doesn't know what Ranma has been up to since then.

"Now, let's see- Oof!" Kari said, as she fell down. Someone had bumped into her…

"I'm sorry," said the boy with the gray hair. "I wasn't paying attention."

Kari took a look at the boy, and saw Ranma in him.

"Aw, it's okay," said Kari. "But, are you?"

Before the boy could answer-

"Why are you running away like that?" said a sexily clad girl, as with blond-hair shaped like oz horns. "You KNOW I have to take you back with us."

"No!" said the boy. "I'm NOT going with anyone who bullied Kuu-chan like that!"

"Huh," the girl said, as she took out her whip. "Well, then I will have to discipline you-!"

CRACK!

"Look out-!" Kari said.

BAM!

Kari moves the strange boy away, just as the whip destroys a part of the pavement. She then looks up.

"I don't know what's going on, but I will protect you!" Kari replied.

"Wow," the boy said in amazement.

"Move aside, girl," the strange girl said. "I don't want pedestrians to get hurt."

"Don't worry, because we're running away!" Kari said. She then grabs the boy's hand and took off with him.

"Huh?" the boy replied.

"Come back here-!" the strange girl said, as she took off after them…

Meanwhile…

Personal Log, Supplemental: with the housework done, I have time to ponder my thoughts. According to Musabi, a Sekirei who has his or her Ashikabi mark removed, thanks to losing a fight, he or she disappears. They don't fade from view or anything, but they are supposedly picked up by MBI for "storage". I hope to the Great Maker these Sekirei are used as a resource, because if that's the case, I am more than willing to take MBI down. But, in the mean time, Musabi's enthusiasm for this…game, no, CHALLENGE, as Musabi would call it, is palatable. If I were to end things, the purpose of being Sekirei will have ended, leaving behind broken psyches everywhere. Worse, a person without purpose can be a dangerous individual, either to him or herself, or to others. For now, I will allow this silliness to continue…

Later…

With Miya back from paying her respects to her late husband, Musubi volunteers to do some errands for tonight's dinner. In the meantime, Ranma, still dirty from cleaning the Inn, decides to take a bath.

"You're up," Miya said.

"Thanks," Ranma said, as he goes to the bathroom with furo. "You know, Musabi is running a bit late from her chores, even for her."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Miya said. "All Sekirei has received all kinds of training from MBI, which is why it's called 'The Training from Hell'."

"You don't say."

"Anyway, once you are done with your bath, Kuu-chan and I follow you. But take your time."

"Alright."

"Oh, and Minato?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks for cleaning up the place."

"You're welcome," Ranma said with a smile.

Once alone in the bathing area, he relaxes a bit while cleaning up. However, he was still being watched….

You are alone now, thanks to me, stranger. Now, I shall explore my femininity with your body…

SHHHK!

"Huh," Ranma said to himself. "It's occupied-"

BLOOP!

Ranma could feel ample "gifts" on his back.

"Musubi-?"

"No," said a cute, auburn-haired girl with a really long pigtail braid. Her "assets" were bigger than Musabi's.

"Who are you?" Ranma demanded.

"Yours," the girl said, as she removed her towel.

"Oh, boy…"

**Tbc.**


	33. Chapter 33

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: This story will focus on the "Sekirei" and "Rosario Plus Vampire Capu Chu" series. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 33**

* * *

A few days later…

"Ah," Usagi said, as she turned in for the evening. "Another day, another dollar…"

As the Moon Princess begins to drift to sleep…

"HOOOOOOOT!"

"Gah!" Usagi yelped, as she jumped up out of her bed, and ends up clinging to the ceiling. "What in the world…?"

Usagi lets go of the ceiling, and scans the Girl's Dormitory, where she slept as a "House Mother". From her senses, the source of the disturbance came from-

CHUNK!

"Mizore?" Usagi said, as she opens the door to the stalking "snow girl".

Mizore, who was spread eagle on the floor points to the stove, which was, apparently frozen over.

"Oh," Usagi said, as she enters Mizore room, and shuts the door behind her. "I see what's the problem…"

"You do?" Mizore asked.

"Of course. It's obvious that you are particularly susceptible to heat, like all snow girls."

"Yeah," Mizore said with disappointment. "I just wanted to participate in the cooking challenge that the home economics teacher is sponsoring."

"Let me guess: the contest is a curry dish, huh?"

"How did you know?" Mizore said, as she blinked.

"She is ALWAYS thinking about curry," Usagi said with a smirk. "If the dish is not curry, then it's not worth it."

"I see…"

Pause.

"But, do you know how to make curry, Tsukino-sensei?" Mizore asked.

"Well, I don't like to brag, but I can make a fine curry dish."

"What about…one that is a cold dish?"

"A cold dish…you know, that sounds like a good idea," Usagi mused. "I'll tell you what: I'll help you make your very own curry dish that only you can make. AND…it will be delicious."

"Really?"

"Really," Usagi said with a smile.

"Oh, thank you, Tsukino-sensei!" Mizore said, as she hugged Usagi.

"Well, don't thank me yet," Usagi replied. "I'll help you to make your own dish, but the training WILL be tough."

"'Training'?"

The next day in Usagi's room…

"Okay," Usagi said, as she presses the "Play" button on her digital device. She set the machine to play the training theme music, "Eye of the Tiger".

"Let's begin…"

"Does it have to be hot, Tsukino-sensei?" Mizore asked, as she sweated.

"It's going to get a lot hotter than that, dear," Usagi said. "My training will involve food preparation, the handling of the knife…and the handling of the kitchen. You need to build up your stamina."

"But…the heat…?"

"Mizore, there have been snow women who could turn a desert wasteland into their own personal winter wonderland. I KNOW you can do it. But, if you can't stand the heat, you should get out of the kitchen. Understand?"

"Yes, sensei…I guess."

"Good. Now, we first begin with the single must important instrument of all: the knife…"

And so it went. Usagi began to train Mizore to be the best curry-maker she can be. But more importantly, Mizore would learn to create her own version of the curry dish…

"Well?" Mizore asked hopefull, as she sees Usagi sample her 'cold curry', using the principles that make "gazpacho" a delicious cold soup for those hot summer days…

Usagi sniffs the aroma, and then takes a bite…

"This…this…this is delicious!" Usagi said. She then turns towards Mizore. "You should definitely submit this recipe to the cooking magazines or something."

"Well…I just wanted Tsukune to like it," Mizore said with a blush.

"Ah, I see…"

"I hope you're not mad or anything."

"Of course not. Back when I was your age, I did the same thing. However, unlike my first crack at making curry, your curry won't give anyone heartburn."

"Oh. Well, will you help me with this pot? I want to make sure that it can be submitted to the teacher."

"Sure."

However, upon reaching the school grounds, Usagi and Mizore see that the students have become golden-skinned fiends for-

"CURRY!" the students said, in a zombie-like state, as they move upon teacher and student's position.

"What?" Usagi exclaimed. She then looks into the students' collective auras…

"Damn it, Apsaras-!"

"What is it, Tsukino-sensei?" Mizore asked.

Usagi says nothing, as she scans the entire school site…

"Sensei?"

"Mizore, immobilize these students, and follow me to roof of the main school building," Usagi said, as she takes off running.

WOOSH!

TING!

"What's happening?" Mizore asked, as she runs pass the frozen.

"The home economics teacher is going crazy, that's what," Usagi said. "And my daughters and her friends are in trouble."

"Tsukune?!"

Soon, the pair arrives to see Tsukune and the other chowing on curry. Like the other students, their skin color was a golden yellow.

"CURRRY!" Tsukune and the others say, upon seeing Usagi and Mizore.

"Moka, Rokoa!" Usagi said. "Snap out of it!"

"But Mother, I like curry!" Moka replied.

"You ain't the boss of me!" Rokoa said. "I want curry-!"

"What are we going to do?" Mizore said, as she kept her pot of cold curry on her back.

"You will do NOTHING!" said a voice from above. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Usagi and Mizore both look up.

"Apsaras-sensei?" Mizore asked.

"Apsaras!" Usagi yells. "You've gone TOO far in the promotion of good curry!"

"And why not?" said the Indian genie, as she smiles sweetly. "Curry IS life-!"

POOF!

Now decked in full genie garb, Apsaras lands in front of Usagi and Mizore.

"It appears that YOU two have not tasted my curry," Apsaras said.

"That's because I have been teaching Mizore how to make GOOD curry," Usagi said, with folded arms. "In fact, on her own…Mizore might have created the BEST curry ever: SNOW CURRY!"

"WHAT?" Apsaras said. "There is no such THING. And besides, how can you teach HER to make the best curry, when I taught YOU?"

"Wait, YOU learned to make curry from Apsaras-sensei?" Mizore said.

"Aye, I did. I could NEVER make curry to be the tasty dish that even the dogs could eat. So, I journey to India to learn how to make curry, in ancient days of the gods."

"And that you did, Moon Princess," Apsaras said. "And I taught you everything you know about making curry. So, it is impossible for YOU to teach someone else to make a curry that is better than mine."

"Aye, you did teach me, and when I left you, I was STILL a neophyte in the art of cooking curry. But now…I'M THE MASTER."

Usagi points towards Mizore.

"And SHE will become greater that either one of us."

"Um, I just wanted to make good curry," Mizore said.

"Is that a fact?" Apsara said with a cocky grin. "PROVE IT."

Usagi turns towards Mizore.

"Now, Mizore," Usagi said. "Show everyone that you can make good curry."

Mizore nods her head, as she sets up her pots. She then puts crushed ice on a plate before putting cold curry next to it.

"My 'snow curry dish'," Mizore said proudly. She then sees a begging Tsukune…

"Must eat curry-!" Tsukune begged. "More curry…"

"Enjoy," Mizore said with a gentle smile.

Tsukune takes the plate, and begins to consume the curry…

"It's…DELICIOUS!" Tsukune proclaim. "The flavor is fresh and alive…like love."

Tsukune turns towards Mizore.

"It's the best tasting curry I've ever tasted!"

"NOOOO!" Apsara screamed in defeat.

"It's all in how the ice is made, Tsukune," Mizore said.

"I won't accept this!" Apsara said, as she started throwing waves of plates of curry at Tsukune. "You must try my curry! It's the best!"

Usagi catches several of the plates, while Mizore stopped others by creating an ice shield.

"I will not give up!" Apsara yelled, as she throws a huge plate over head, smashing into Tsukune and his friends.

"Ugh-!"

BAM!

However, somehow, in the melee, Tsukune pulls off Moka's silver cross from her neck.

FLASH!

One pink flash of light later…

Moka-sama looks at her body.

"Huh," Moka-sama said.

"You look nice in yellow, Moka-sama!" Tsukune said.

"Unfortunately, USELESS Moka and I are the same person-curry," Moka-sama said. She then catches her voice.

"Damn, I'm still effected by the Apsara's curry…"

"Then, I shall finish the job!" Apsara said, as she was about to throw yet another giant plate of food at Moka-sama, when-

TAP-TAP!

"Huh?" Apsara said, as she turns to face Usagi, who was smiled pleasantly.

"Moka, can I?" Usagi said sweetly. "It's a mother's prerogative, you know."

Moka-sama says nothing, as she gives the thumbs-down hand gesture.

"Thanks," Usagi said, as she chambers her legs.

"What are you doing?" Apsara said, before-

"KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Usagi yells.

KICK!

BOOM!

"Ahhhhhhhh-!"

CRASH!

"Namaste…"

"Wow, that was fun," Usagi said.

And then-

CRACK!

The water tower that Usagi kicked Apsara in breaks…

SPLOOSH!

"Ah!" Usagi screamed, as a flood of curry spilled all over the place, and flooded the school. Eventually, the curry subsided, and left a complete mess.

"Ptttt-uu!" Usagi said, as she sits up in a dumpster. She looks around to see students and faculty alike groaning, mostly because of consuming Apsara's curry, which she had hid in the school's water tower.

"I THINK we're done with curry for a while…"

And so, that was that.

Apsara was disciplined for using the school's water supply for her own personal curry fountain, while the students and faculty helped to clean up the school. But one thing for sure: everyone had enough of curry for a while…

**Tbc.**


	34. Chapter 34

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The rest of this story will focus solely on "Rosario Plus Vampire Capu Chu" series, since "Sekirei" has been spun-off as its own story, though Ranma does show up from time-to-time. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 34**

* * *

A week later…

On this day, the Youkai Academy has authorized a field trip to the ancient city of Kyoto, the traditional capital of Japan. For this particular trip, Usagi would be the one to take her homeroom students to see the beautiful sights of the city, with Ruby the Witch playing host…

"And on your left is Nijou Castle, famous for being one of the few 'flatland' castles in the world," Ruby said. "And on your right…is my beautiful, model like hands."

"Woo-hoo!" said the boys in the class. "We love you, Ruby-san!"

'Oh, brother,' Usagi thought to herself, as she continued to do her crossword puzzle. Actually, she was looking forward to seeing Ranma again, who was visiting his daughter Ruiko and his wife Miko, who was down to visit her ancestral lands in the Kyoto area with Yaku and Kenshin, and their daughter Liru, and Genshin and Fubuki, and their daughter Maiko. It should be noted that while Liru was going to inherit the werewolf curse, Maiko would inherit her mother's demon blood. Interestingly, Maiko has yet to manifest her youkai form, but because Liru was born "metis"—half-wolf and half-human—Liru tends to exhibit the traits of a wolf cub. Yaku hoped to teach Liru to assume human guise, as soon she was old enough…

Nevertheless, Usagi was looking forward to some family quality time, as well as introduce Moka to her new cousins Liru and Maiko. She wanted to bring Kokoa along, but kept her back at the academy as punishment for yet another of her attacks on her sister, whom she STILL will not accept as being Moka-sama. Usagi accepted all aspects of Moka, both the nice version and the haughty version. She still can't believe that so much of Moka's father, Prince Vlad Tepes, the Count Dracula, in her. But, she'll never give up in either Moka or Moka-sama to be a human being, even if she revels in being a youkai…

"Ruby, I'm surprised that you will be acting as tour guide for this trip," Tsukune said.

"Well, many things have passes," Ruby said with an embarrassing blush.

"You better not make Miss Ruby cry!" said a male student.

"Or else I'll choke you to death!" said another.

Tsukune gulped.

"Settle down, you two," Usagi said.

"Or what?" said the first boy. "You're just a woman teacher-!  
THOOM!

"What was that?" Usagi smiled pleasantly, as she projects the aura of Death itself.

"N-nothing, Tsukino-sensei," the student said, as he and his buddy begin to cow-tow in front of her.

"We apologize for stepping out of bounds," said another student.

'Ah, the 'Death Aura',' Usagi thought as she nods her head. 'I'll have to thank Ranma for teaching me that technique, after he learned it from his landlord…'

"Anyway, I requested Ruby's help for this trip," Usagi said, as she turns towards Tsukune. "After all, I'll be just me on this trip, and I wanted to get a chance to see family."

"Oh?" Moka asked. "So, I'll get to see Ranma-papa again?"

"You have a father?" Tsukune asked.

"Of course, silly," Moka smiled. "But Ranma-papa is my step-father."

"Oh."

"And, I'll get to meet my new cousins. I just wish Rokoa could have come."

"Well, I'm sure they'll be other opportunities," Usagi said with a gentle smile.

Not too far away, Rokoa and her bat familiar are traveling at high speeds, in an attempt to keep up. Luckily, Rokoa's vampire powers, as weak as they are at the moment, due to being exposed to sunlight, were enough for her to, well, keep up.

"I'll be damn if I'm kept away from my Moka-sama!" Kokoa yells, as she continues to peddle hard.

"You know, there IS an easy way than this," said the bat familiar, as he sat on his mistress' left shoulder.

"Ah, shut up-!"

A short time later, after a brief stop at the Nijou Castle…

"Ah, we're here at the resort," Usagi said, as she addressed the students. "You will all split into groups before checking in. And remember: DO NOT EXPOSE YOUR TRUE SELVES. Otherwise, I'm going to expose my 'true self'…to the offender. Understood?"

"Yes, Tsukino-sensei!" said the class.

"Good. Other than orientation later this afternoon, you're on your own. Have fun!"

"Yahhhhhh!"

"Now, to see if Ranma and company is here," Usagi said, as she looks around.

"Yo," said a familiar voice.

Usagi turns around to see Ranma leaning on a nearby post.

"Oh, you're here!" Usagi yells as she runs to her husband. This open display caught the attention of Tsukune and his companions.

"Who is that guy?" Tsukune asked. When he didn't get a response, he turns to see Moka display a child-like look.

"Ranma-papa!" Moka said, as she runs to her stepfather's side.

"Huh," Tsukune said, as he looked at Ranma, who was extremely attractive and fit. "So, that's Moka's stepfather."

When he didn't get a response, Tsukune turns to see that Kurumu's, Yukari's and Mizore's eyes filled with hearts.

"Ulp?" Tsukune said.

"I…I didn't know Moka-chan's stepfather would be so…handsome," Kurumu said.

"I wish Tsukune-san was more like Moka-chan's stepfather," Yukari said.

"Maybe I should start stalking HIM," Mizore said, as she sighed.

Tsukune sighed in defeat.

"Tsukune, I want to introduce you to my step-father," Moka said, as she brings Ranma to meet Tsukune and the others. "Ranma-papa, this is…Tsukune."

"Ah," Ranam said with smile and a nod. "So, you're the one Moka has been talking about."  
"Er, yes," Tsukune said.

"And WE are Moka's friends," Kurumu said, as she bowed slightly.

BLOOP!

'Now, where have I seen THAT before,' Ranma thought. 'Healthy girl, though…'

"Well, you all should get ready for orientation," Usagi said. "And remember to have fun; it's not everyday the Youkai Academy allows for field trips…"

Later that night…

"So, you're here," Kokoa said, as she spies on Moka and her friends, while the girls were in the bath. Kokoa herself was dressed only in a towel while in the changing room. "I should have stayed here and waited for you to walk into my trap, rather than run around like an idiot-"

"Um, Mistress?" said Kokoa's familiar, as he tapped on Rokoa's shoulder.

"What is it?" Kokoa said impatiently. "Can't you see that I am about to launch my attack-?"

"Uh-hum," said a voice from behind.

Kokoa turns around to see her stepmother standing there, dressed only in a towel. She was going to help her daughter Moka change the properties of the spring water just so that she could enjoy herself.

"You SHOULD NOT be here," Usagi said tersely. "It's time that I be a parent…and punish you."

"You're not Mom!" Kokoa said, as she turns tail. "Nyah, nyah-!"

"Wait for me!" said the Bat familiar, as he followed his mistress.

"Come back here!" Usagi yells, as she gives chase.

Unfortunately, in the process, both Rokoa and Usagi lost their towels…while running through the hotel.

"Maybe we should come back until Usagi actually calls to let us know she is done with her time in the springs," Miko said, as she carried a sleeping Ruiko in her arms.

"So we're a little early," Ranma replied with a shrug. "I want us to get a good seat at the restaurant. And besides, it's not like we haven't seen her naked or something-"

"You're not going to get me!" Kokoa yells, as she runs past Ranma, Miko and the baby.

"We'll see about THAT, kiddo," Usagi said, as she runs by.

Ranma could only wonder what just happened.

"…"

"Maybe we'll wait for Usagi downstairs…at the restaurant?" Miko offered.

"Good idea…"

Later that night…

BAM! BAM! BAM!

CHUNK!

Ranma, in his robes, opens the door to his resort room to see Moka, Moka's friends and an older girl standing in the hallway.

"Moka?" Ranma asked. "What are you doing up?"

"Tsukune was kidnapped by a gang!" Moka said with fright.

Usagi, with only a blanket over her, peeks her head out.

"What happened?" Usagi asked. "Kokoa didn't do anything…again?"

"No, Tsukune and…I were talking at the Hot Springs, when these tough guys just grab him!"

"Human or otherwise?" said Miko said, as she peeked over Usagi's shoulder.

"Um, youkai," Miko said, wonder why Miko, whom she met earlier in the evening, was in the same room as her mother and stepfather…

"They are youkai," Ruby said, trying to remain serious while feeling the effects of being smitten by Ranma's good looks. "I offered to train them in preparation of getting Tsukun-kun back, but Moka insisted on getting more help."

"Ranma-papa, you are the best martial artist I know," Moka said, as she pleads with her eyes. "You have to help us save Tsukune."

"Hmmm…"

"Well, if there is a street gang problem, then Genshin needs to know," Usagi said.

"I don't want anyone killed," Ranma said. "But…we'll rescue your boyfriend."

While Moka blushed, the other girls who liked Tsukune growled…quietly, since they did like Ranma as well…

The next day…

"M-Moka-san!" Tsukune yelled, as an ogre was holding him.

Four girls, dressed in black schoolgirl uniforms, step forth to confront the so-called Monster Association, which were made up of youkai teens that wanted to take over from the human gangs.

"So," said the tengu gang leader, who was fashionably dressed in his white school uniform. "You decided to rescue your little friend…and protect your turf, eh?"

"We just want Tsukune back," Kurumu said.

"Yeah!" Yukari replied.

"So, please…don't cause trouble for us," Mizore asked.

"Oh, ho!" The Tengu said. "Do you think you will defeat the Monster Association?"

"We will do whatever we can to free Tsukune-kun!"

"Then it will be my pleasure to see you and your Youkai Academy defeated!"

"It looks like the fight is about to start," Usagi said, as she, Ranma and the rest of the family sat on lawn chairs.

"So, how do you think Moka will do, Pops?" Kenshin asked, as he sipped his beer with his father.

"Not sure, considering that Moka…is not exactly 'fierce'," Ranma said.

"It's so neat to see my school in action," Yaku said.

"I didn't know you went to Youkai," Kenshin asked.

"Oh, a while back. I definitely had some fun there."

"Hey, Miko, maybe you can bring those girls into the Shikima?" Fubuki said, as she fed her child.

"Well, the Youkai Academy do have a number of prospects that I want to look into," Miko said. "If Usagi doesn't mind."

"ONLY after they graduate, okay?" Usagi said, as she played with Liru. She looks up. "You know, I forgetting something…"

"Mother, Kokoa?" Genshin said, as he continued to do his crossword puzzle without looking up.

"Kokoa?"

BAM!

The last of the warriors, including the tengu, fell to his knees.

"Had enough?" Moka asked.

"No," the Tengu said. "There is…ANOTHER…"

"Like ME!" Kokoa said, as she walked down a line of boys. She had her chest in wrappings, wore boy's school jacket open, wore a cap and sunglasses, and had a straw in her mouth. Her bat familiar had sunglasses and straw in its mouth as well.

"What?" Moka and her friends say in unison in surprise.

"HOHOHOHO!" Kokoa said in triumph. "Soon, my revenge will be complete-!"

Usagi sighs, as she gets out to spanking paddle form pocket space.

"I'm going to have a talk with Kokoa," Usagi said, as she practiced swatting Kokoa's rear-end.

Everyone with Usagi performed a group "big sweat".

"Huh," Ranma said.

Interestingly, after Tsukune accidentally removes Moka's rosario cross, Moka-sama defeated her younger sister handily. And because of this show of force, the Monster Association chose Moka-sama as its leader, much to the consternation of her innocent self. Still, after this latest farce, Moka would go on to meet more of her extended family, especially since her mother had decided to introduce her vampire daughter to the rest of her family…

**Tbc.**


	35. Chapter 35

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The rest of this story will focus solely on "Rosario Plus Vampire Capu Chu" series, since "Sekirei" has been spun-off as its own story, though Ranma does show up from time-to-time. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 35**

* * *

A day later…

"But Mother, I want to see Tsukune," Moka-chan said, as she sat in the back of a taxi with her mother. "And what if the other girls begin to harass him?"

"Moka, relax," Usagi said. "Do you trust Tsukune?"

"Yes…"

"Then that's that. Once you get set up at my parents home, THEN you can visit Tsukune all you want."

"You mean, I can't spend the night with HIM?"

"No."

"Awwwww…"

Soon, the taxi delivers mother and daughters to a residential home within the Azabuu Juuban District, known for it youma and magical girl population.

"So, will I get to meet your parents, too?" Moka asked.

Usagi sighed.

"Mother?"

"Your…grandparents died recently from a tragedy," Usagi said. "But, we WILL get to meet your uncle and some siblings of yours, and a cousin."

"Oh, okay," Moka said. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"Me, too, kiddo. Me, too…"

She then turns towards her stepdaughter Kokoa. Even though she gave the young vampire a thorough paddling the night before, she wouldn't put it pass Moka's

"Now, just to be clear, YOU ARE TO BEHAVE YOURSELF," Usagi said sternly.

"Humph!" Kokoa said, as she folded her arms.

Outside, in front of the steps of the Tsukino Residence, there was a welcome committee.

"I wish I wasn't here," Sasuke said, as he leans at the stone gateway that lined the Tsukino residence."

"You know, I never met this…Moka person before," Chibiusa said. "But, if it means I don't have to take that illusionary exam at Hogwarts, then that's fine with me."

"Do you think our new sister is pretty, big brother?" Renata asked.

"Eh, why should I care about such things?" Naruto asked nonchalantly. "I should be conducting missions, not family stuff."

"Oh?"

"Big brother is still mad that Sasuke-kun made 'Jonin' before he did," Genko said.

"WHAT?" Naruto yelled. "When was this?"

"Before Mitarashi-sensei went on vacation, Big Brother. I just hope that when I turn eighteen, I can become a Jonin like Mitarshi-sensei…

Renata's personal instructor was the infamous kunoichi proctor Anko Mitarashi, who was skilled in ANBU tactics specifically used by female-nin. Recently, the Miroku ninja clan, known for its practice of 'inujutsu" (i.e. "sex craft") shinobi arts, an offshoot of taijutsu, did several professional exchanges with the ANBU of the Hidden Leaf Village, who are the equivalent of the national military special operations and civilian intelligence operations, all rolled into one. Needless to say, it was a popular seminar…

Nevertheless, Anko learned some techniques from the Miroku, that were useful for ANBU training purposes, who then, in turn, had created a skill-set for Renata to specialize in, which is why she is ANBU these days, with the rank of "Chunin" (due to specializing in surveillance). Upon her eighteenth birthday, Renata will have to opportunity to learn true inujutsu, if she wants to. If she does, she will achieve the rank of "Tokujo" (a "specialized" Jonin).

"Well, I'll be a Jonin soon enough!" Naruto said flatly. "Believe it!"

"Big brother," Renata said, as she shook her head. Everyone was trying to get Naruto to stop saying that line, because it is so juvenile…

"Feh, loser," Sasuke said.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "If I had that sharingan, too, I'd be a Jonin as well, you know!"

DOOM!

"Which is why they made ME Chunin already," Genko said, as she activates her own Sharingan, which had two tomoe marks in the red already.

"See what I mean-?"

"Kids, Usagi is here, so don't stare," Shingo said. He would rather be back in New Asgard than play chaperone, but a promise was a promise…

"Oh, good!" Renata said, as she jumped for joy. Unfortunately, so did her chest.

BLOOP!

"Shingo!" Usagi said, as she steps out of the cab.

"Hey, sis," Shingo said, as he accepted the hug. "How're things?"

"Oh, they are okay," said Usagi with a gentle smile. She then breaks the hug and turns towards her brother's companions.

"Hey, kids!" Usagi said, as she breads her arms. "Group hug!"

"I'll just stay over here, thank you," Sasuke said dismissively.

"Hey, Mom," Chibusa said, as she accepted the hug.

Hi, Mom!" Naruto said.

"Hey, Mama!" Renata said.

"Hello, Mother," Genko said.

"I love you all," Usagi said tearfully…

"Is Dad coming?" Naruto asked.

"I'm afraid he won't get here until AFTER I return to the Youkai Academy," Usagi said.

"Oh," Naruto said with a hint of disappointment.

"But, next holiday, we'll have a proper family vacation. Okay?"

"Oh, alright…"

Usagi then turns towards Chibiusa.

"How're things back at Hogwarts, 'Usa?" Usagi asked.

"Believe it or not, Harry and the rest of the homeroom can't wait until you get back, Mom," Chibiusa said.

"Most likely Professor Snape is being a pain or something…"

"So, when can we meet our new sister, Mom?" Renata asked excitedly.

"As a matter of fact, right now."

"Mother, I sense a power presence in two of your companions," Genko said.

"Oh, I kind of brought my stepdaughter Kokoa with me, on account of her causing trouble for your sister," Usagi said as she glances back. "She's…a bit of a scarper."

"Then it won't be a total loss after all," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Kids, brother," Usagi said with a smile, as she pushes her daughter and stepdaughter in front of her. "I want to introduce you all to 'Moka'…"

"Hello," Moka said with a slight bow.

"…And 'Kokoa'."

"Eh," Kokoa said, as she dismisses the entire situation.

WHAP!

"Ow!" Kokoa said, as she rubs the back of her head.

Everyone seeing this simply stares, as Usagi pulls her hand back.

"…"

"My apologies," Usagi said sweetly. "Kokoa has been a handful lately."

"Wow," Sasuke replied. The only time he has gotten hit is during his sparring sessions with Usagi's alter ego, the Orochimaruko. But more importantly, there was something odd about these two, especially the one called Moka.

Genko picked up as well, but chose to not say anything.

Meanwhile, Chibiusa turns towards Moka.

"I like you're hair, Moka," Chibiusa smiles, indicating her own pink hair.

"Ah!" Moka said, as she goes over to hug happily. "Thank you…"

Chibusa smiles, but wondered why she felt a weird vibe coming from Moka.

As Moka hugged her half-sister, her silver rosario cross began to activate.

"Oh?" Moka said, as she looked at her cross. The jewel centerpiece was glowing…

"Yeah!" Kokoa said happily. "My REAL big sister wants to come out!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Shingo said with a frown.

"Yeah, it's like…there's a lot of power being sealed away or something," Naruto said.

"Well, son, I was afraid of this," Usagi said, as she tried to laugh off the situation. "You see, Moka and Kokoa…are vampires, full-blooded."

"Oh, no!" Renata said, as she began to cry. "They're youkai!"

"Oh?" Moka said with worry, wondering if she was going to be rejected by her Renata, her sister.

"You got that right!" Kokoa said with pride. "Why should I be anything less, like a human?"

"You got some nerve talking like that," Naruto said.

"And who the hell are YOU" Kokoa said. "You look like you escaped from an American state penitentiary."

"Hahahahahahaha!" laughed Sasuke.

"Oh, shut up, Sasuke!" Naruto yelled. He then turns his attention back towards Kokoa.

"Look, just because you're youkai, that doesn't make you better than anyone else!"

"Oh, yeah?" Kokoa said. "Why not?"

"Because by being a monster, you set yourself up as a target," Sasuke said, as he steps up. "Clearly, you have a lot of power, Kokoa. But power, without understanding, makes a loser out of the possessor of that power."

"What?" Kokoa said. "You're calling me a loser?"

"Yeah, I am," Sasuke said. "What are you going to do about it?"

"THIS!" Kokoa said, as she grabbed her bat familiar.

"Ulp!" the bat familiar said, as Kokoa turns the bat into a giant hammer.

"I'll teach you some manners!" Kokoa said.

"Kokoa!" Moka said with fright.

"Kokoa, I wouldn't do that-" Usagi said.

Just as Kokoa was about to slam giant hammer on Sasuke's head-

"Summoning Jutsu: Coil of the Snake!" Renata called, as she whipped out a large snake from pocket space.

POOF!

"Hisss!" said a large snake, as it hissed at the young vampire.

"Ulp!" Kokoa said suddenly, as she was wrapped in the snake. "Help-!"

"Told you," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Um, sis?" Shingo asked.

"Oh, it's okay," said Usagi with a smile. "Kokoa will be fine…"

"Mother, why do I detect a second persona in Moka?" Genko asked.

"Moka?" Usagi said, as she turns towards her daughter.

"Yes, Mother?" Moka asked, as she turns towards her mother.

"Sorry about this," Usagi said, as she removes her daughter's rosario…

FLASH!

When the light died down, an angry Moka-sama crossed her arms.

"Really, Mother," Moka-sama said, as she folds her arms. "You know I hate sentimentality."

"Whoa," Naruto said.

Moka-sama then turns towards Naruto.

"And I see that you are like Moka-chan," Moka-sama said with a smirk.

"Oh, so that makes you like the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, huh?" Naruto said.

"Yes, I suppose…"

"Anyway, I had to seal Moka's true personality because she, well, was a handful," Usagi said with a sigh.

"Um, who is your daughters' father?" Shingo asked.

"Um, Dracula…"

"Wow, Mom," Chibiusa said drolly. "Just when I thought I knew all about your boyfriends, you still manage to surprise me."

"You know, I like her," Moka-sama said.

"Look, all of you," Usagi said. "I wanted you guys to get together because we might not have this chance in the future. I consider all of you special to me…"

Usagi then turns towards Rokoa, who was still wrapped by one of Renata's snakes."

"Especially Kokoa," Usagi said with a smirk.

"Can someone help me?" Kokoa said.

"Well, I'll make an exception in this case," said Moka-sama to her mother. "My cross, Mother?"

"Um, of course," Usagi said, as she hands the Rosario back to her daughter.

"Thank you," Moka-sama said, as she took the cross. She then turns to look at her family, such as it is.

"Be seeing you…"

With that, Moka-sama puts the cross back in place.

FLASH!

"Ooohhh…"

"Hey, you okay?" Naruto said, as he catches Moka.

"Oh, thank you," Moka said, as she steadied herself.

"No problem, Moka," said the ninja. "We are family, you know."

Moka merely smiled.

"Well we better get inside before we attract too much attention," Shingo said. "Especially because of THAT…"

All eyes turn to see Kokoa being swallowed by Renata's snake.

"Oh, Kokoa!" Moka said.

"Renata, please?" Usagi said.

"Oh, sorry about that," Renata said with embarrassment, as she reversed her summoning jutsu.

POOF!

"Wha-what?" Kokoa said, as she looks around with a bewildered look.

"Huh, she's fine," Genko said, as she turns around to go back inside.

**Tbc.**


	36. Chapter 36

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The rest of this story will focus solely on "Rosario Plus Vampire Capu Chu" series, since "Sekirei" has been spun-off as its own story, though Ranma does show up from time-to-time. C&C are welcomed.**

* * *

**Part 36**

* * *

Later that night…

"So, you friend lives in THIS part of the city?" Chibiusa asked.

"Yes, I think," Moka-chan said, as she arrived at Aono Residence with her siblings and cousin. "I think you'll like my friend Tsukuni-kun."

"Already, I'm not impressed," Naruto said. He then turns toward Sasuke.

"And why are YOU here anyway?"

"Because if I go off on my own, you're going to tell on me," Sasuke said mockingly.

"You think I'm a tattle-tale?" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, let's see…"

POOF!

"How come Sasuke does blah, blah, blah, blah?" "Naruto" said with big chibi-like eyes.

POOF!

"See?" Sasuke said, as he transformed back to his normal appearance, which caused the girls to giggle.

"Oh, yeah?" Naruto said.

POOF!

"Oh, please teach me a forbidden technique so I can be the best ninja in the WHOLE wide woid!" "Sasuke" said with big, chibi-like eyes.

POOF!

"Ha!" Naruto yelled. "In your face!"

"Are they really like this?" Moka-chan asked Renata.

"Oh, this is tame compared to the usual arguments," Renata said dismissively. Renata then turns towards Kokoa.

"Um, you're not still upset about earlier, are you?" Renata asked.

"ME?" Kokoa said confidently. "Upset? I'm a VAMPIRE. I'm not scared of some snake-"

Kokoa sees a loose ground cable, and mistakenly thinks it's a snake.  
"Ah!" Kokoa said, as she jumps into Moka's arms. "SNAKE!"

"That's cable, Kokoa," Genko said with a smirk.

"Oh."

Kokoa then sees that she was in Moka's arms.

"Hi," Moka said with a gentle smile.

"Humph," Kokoa said, as she jumps out of her sister's arms.

"Well, what's your 'boyfriend' like?" Naruto asked.

"He's…not my boyfriend," Moka said with a noticeable blush.

"Yeah, he's an obstacle that gets in my way," Kokoa said.

"Eh, um…"

"I for one am hoping to meet a new friend," Renata said.

"We should be close to Tsukune-kun's home-" Moka-chan said, as she was interrupted by violence.

BOOM! WHACK! CRACK-!

"Sounds like your friend's neighborhood is getting destroyed," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Tsukune-kun!" Moka-chan said, as she runs down the street.

"Come on!" Naruto said, as he followed his sister, with the others in tow…

"What…what are they, Tsukune-kun?" an older girl said frantically, as she shakes a younger teenaged boy.

"Um, I, uh, wish I can explain, Kyoko," said Tsukune.

"Tsukune!" yells a familiar voice.

Kyoko and Tsukune both turn to look at the arrival of two boys and four girls…and a bat. Kyoko notices Sasuke.

"Wow, he's cute," said Kyoko.

"Moka-san!" Tsukuni said. "Thank goodness you're here!"

"I wanted to visit you while I was visiting my family, Tsukune-kun," Moka-chan said with a smile.

"You're family?" Tsukune said, as he scans the other kids with Moka. Aside from Kokoa, he didn't recognize them.

"Are they…?"

"No, but-"

"Never mind that," Naruto said. "What the heck is that noise?"

"Um, Kurumu and Mizore got into a fight, and then Yukari sort of got caught up in the middle-"

"I don't know who they are, but their actions are going to cause damage this community," Naruto said. "We have to stop them."

"Naruto, they are just girls needing to blow steam," Sasuke said.

"Wait, I think they are fighting over HIM," Renata said.

Naruto looks at Tsukune…

"Why?" Naruto said with disgust. "He looks like he doesn't even do regular exercise."

"Um," Tsukune replied.

"Hey!" Kyoko yelled. "That's my cousin, you talking about-!"

BOOM!

"Enough of the chatter," Genko said. "Somebody should deal with those girls."

"Alright," Sasuke said with a bored sigh. "I could use a little workout."

"But…but…" Tsukune stammered.

"Bet you can't calm them down in under ten seconds!" Naruto said.

"Make three, and we got a real bet."

"You're on!"

Naruto turns towards Renata.

"Count him DOWN, Ren," Naruto said.

"Okay!" Renata replied happily. "And…THREE."

Sasuke was already in front of the three girls, who were on the convergence to engage in combat again.

"Who-?" asked the girls said in unison, just as Sasuke activated his Sharingan.

DOOM!

For a moment, the girls were caught in a weird haze that made time appear to stay still…

"Ohhhhh…"

"Kurumu!" Tsukune yelled, as he ran towards Sasuke, as Sasuke landed unto the ground with three of the female youkai in hand. "Yukari! Mizore!"

"What did he do?" Kyoko asked.

"He cheated, that's what!" Naruto said.

"You should have set the ground rules properly," Sasuke said, as he sits the girls unto their respective feet.

"How-?" asked Kyoko.

"I have a talent in controlling monsters."

"Huh?"

"I'm sure it's nothing," Tsukune said nervously. Assured that his friends were okay, he then turned his attention towards Moka.

"Um, so…"

"Oh!" Moka said, as she turns towards her younger brother. "THIS is my brother 'Naruto'."

"Hey," Naruto said.

"That's my cousin 'Sasuke'," Moka said, as she motions towards the last of the Uchiha.

"Huh," Sasuke replied.

"You know Kokoa, my sister, of course…"

"ONLY Moka-sama is my TRUE sister," Kokoa said with indignation.

"Eh, well-"

"HI!" Renata said, as she goes to bow slightly towards Tsukune. "I'm Renata!"

"Hi?" Tsukune said with nervousness, after taken aback by Renata forwardness.

"Er, this is my sister Chibusa," Moka-chan said with a smile, as she leans over to hug Chibiusa.

"Hello."

"Wow," Tsukune said. "You're not the only one with pink hair, Moka."

"Which is weird since our mother is a blond," Chibiusa said.

"Huh."

"And this is 'Genko'."

"Hi, little girl," Tsukune said with a smile, as he lowers himself to Genko's eye level.

"We all have a beginning…and an ending," Genko said. "And there is nothing we can do to change our Fate."

Unbeknownst to everyone, Genko learned that she was fated to grow up to become the Goblin Queen Glorianna, Lord of the Sheeda. The Sheeda, who is what humanity will become billions of years from now, would travel back into the past to become the ancestors of the Fae. With such knowledge, Genko grew up faster than she should have, and carried the weight of a destiny that will end tragically, as she witnessed her adult self perish in front of her. Before Glorianna died, she told Genko to relish every moment of her young life, for she will only be able to experience it ONCE…

"In the end, it doesn't matter," Genko said. "Remember that."

"…"

"Er, hee," Moka-chan laughed with a hint of nervousness.

"Gen-chan, why do you have to be SO weird at times?" Naruto asked.

"So says the one with the demon fox inside him?" Genko replied.

"Huh?" Tsukune said.

CHOOOM!

Where a lightning bolt struck, Usagi stood.

"What's going on here?" Usagi asked. "I'm getting word from the city spirits that a witchling, succubi and snow girl are FIGHTING in this neighborhood?"

All eyes turns towards Yukari, Kurumu and Mizore, who realized that the spotlight were being turned on them.

"Huh?" said the aforementioned students from the Youkai Academy.

"Let me guess: the reason why you three were fighting was because, ah, Tsukune-san, yes?" Usagi asked.

"Well, um," Yukari said, as she and the other two looked around nervously.

"I thought so," Usagi said, as she shakes her head in disappointment. "You three will have a lot of explaining to do when we get back to Youkai."

"Awwww!" the girls replied.

"Ha-Ha!" Kokoa laughed. "You're in TROUBLE-"

"Kokoa!"

"Ulp!"

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" Kyoko demanded. "I want to know what's going on!"

Before Tsukune could say anything to reassure his cousin, Usagi steps forth.

"SLEEP," Usagi said, as she gave off a vampire-style "Domination Stare". To everyone else, it appeared that light was shining on her eyes, while her eyes sparkled hypnotically."

A moment later, Ryoko was snoring away, just as Tsukune kept his cousin from falling.

"Tsukune-san, take her to your parents' home," Usagi said.

"Yes, Tsukino-sensei," Tsukune said, as he begins to carry Kyoko back to his parents' home.

"Wait for us, Tsukune-kun-!" Tsukune's "harem" said, as they began to run after Tsukune. However-

"HOLD IT!" Usagi yelled.

"Ulp!"

"Moka can spend time with Tsukune…as a friend. "The rest of you are with ME."

"Awwww!"

"So, Mom, what are we going to do?" Chibiusa asked.

"Well, since we are all out here…I can treat you guys for some fun-and-games Downtown," Usagi said with a smile. "What do you guys say?"

"I want play that new shinobi game at the arcade!" Naruto said.

"I was wondering why those recent techniques of yours were familiar," Sasuke said with a smirk.

"You're trying say that I'm not creative?"

"Well, yeah."

"That's it," Naruto said. "Let's do it right now."

"Fine, whatever, loser," Sasuke said, as he follows Naruto into the damaged park, where Usagi's students just got done fighting in. "Lead the way-"

"Boys, no," Usagi said.

"Mom, I want to fight him!" Naruto whined.

"Hey, how fair would it be if I allowed YOU TWO to fight, and not these three?"

"Well, yeah…"

Naruto turns towards Sasuke.

"You got lucky, Sasuke!" Naruto said, as he points towards the rogue ninja.

"Whatever, loser," Sasuke said. "You know where to find me."

"That's the problem. I DON'T-!"

Renata sighed. Leave it up to her brother to get into another scrape with her cousin…

Chibiusa turns towards the youkai.

"You want to go shopping or something?" Chibiusa asked.

"Um, we don't have any money," Yukari said.

"No, problem," Chibiusa said, as she brought out her mother's credit card from pocket space. "I got you covered-"

SNATCH!

"No, I DO," said Usagi. "Trying to 'nick' my credit card, will you…"

"Huh, I like her already," Kokoa said with a smile. She was glad that she wasn't the only one to give her stepmother a hard time…

**Tbc.**


	37. Chapter 37

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The rest of this story will focus solely on "Rosario Plus Vampire Capu Chu" series, since "Sekirei" has been spun-off as its own story, though Ranma does show up from time-to-time. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 37**

**

* * *

**

After returning to the Youkai Academy, Usagi was ready to go bed at the girl's dorm, when an owl appears in front of her window. It was hovering while a fancy piece of parchment was carried in its beak.

"Hmmm?" Usagi said, as she goes to the window, and opens it, thus allowing the bird to fly into the room. It flies around a bit, drops the parchment in her hand, and flies out of the room.

"I wonder what Hogswart want," Usagi said, as she unrolled the note. A quick glance from the note told her that the note was not from Hogswart, but was actually from the realm of the Mamodos.

"Oh, it's from Laila!" Usagi said with glee. "I wonder what she's been up to…"

Back when before she became "Sailor Moon", Usagi had just celebrated her thirteenth birthday, when her family went to Europe on a family vacation in England. She wouldn't know it at the time, but her fate was intertwined with that of Laila, a somber, emo Mamodo would was in the thrall, along with ninety-nine other Mamodos that had been trapped on Earth 1000 years before. When this happened, the contest to determine who would be "king of the Mamodo Realm" was disrupted. It would only be present day that a new contest would be held amongst the Mamodos, who were living dolls (for lack of a better term). It was during that time that Usagi and Laila became one…

FLASHBACK!

"Waaaahhhh!" Usagi cried. "I want to go home!"

An evil Mamodo named Zophis growls. It was dressed in flowing robes, wore a cap of some kind and had sharp teeth and yellow eyes. She had kidnapped Usagi in order to utilize her connection with another Mamodo, as a part of her grand scheme to create a Mamodo army that would do her bidding…

If she could stand Usagi's incessant whining.

"Waaaaahhhh-!"

"SHUT UP!" Zophis yelled. "I don't understand why you still have an independent mind…"

All Mamodos had to have human partners in order to get stronger…

"That's because she is the Moon Princess," said a mamodo girl, as she stepped forth. She had short black hair, tiny horns, and a somber disposition.

"What?" Zophis said.

"What's that?" Usagi asked.

"You don't know?" the girl said. "Then, you haven't awakened yet."

"But can she be used, Laila?"

"It depends," Laila said, as she presents to Usagi her spellbook. It had rune symbols etched on the surface of the book.

"Huh?" Usagi said. "You…want me to read this book?"

"You are my human partner, Usagi Tsukino," Laila said. "You were supposed to be, until another of my kind sealed me and others up in stone tablets. Only Zophis freed us, Usagi, and that is why I fight for her."

"But she looks MEAN!"

"Why you-!" Zophis said.

"That is because she wants to be the queen of the Mamodos, Usagi. She is mean so that she can be tough."

"Oh, I see. And…if she wins, will you be free?"

"Yes," Laila said.

"Then…I will help you," Usagi said, as she takes the book from Laila. It begins to glow, as a connection between Usagi and Laila is established.

"Eeexcellent," Zophis said, as she rubs her hand evilly. "HOHOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

Seeing this, Usagi imitates Zophis her, pretending to understand a joke that Zophis was making, and missing the point entirely.

"HOHOHOHOHOHO-!" Usagi laughs heartily, which causes Zophis to get angry while Laila was shaking her head in disbelief…

Later, Usagi and Laila would meet other Mamodos and their human partners…in combat.

"Migron!" Usagi yells, as Laila discharges a crescent-shaped beam at a Mamodo named Zatch.

FWOOSH!

"Yah!" Zatch yells, as he and his human partner Kiyo Takamine, a foreign exchange student from Japan.

"Oh, this is fun!" Usagi said.

"Hhh," Laila said.

"Okay, Zatch!" Kiyo said. "Zak-ken!"

Zatch opens his mouth, and delivers a concentrated blast of lightning at Usagi.

"Now, use your defenses!" Laila said.

"Right!" Usagi said, as she looked up her spell for a defense…

"Luna SHIELD!"

Laila raises her want, and creates a giant energy shield that was in the shape of a crescent moon.

BWOOSH!

"Hey, guys!" Usagi yelled. "Let's do it again!"

"Who is that girl, Kiyo?" Zatch asked.

"I don't know, Zatch," Kiyo said, as he readies another spell. "But maybe we can get her and her Mamodo friend on our side…"

Eventually, Kiyo and Zatch DID succeed in doing just that. Turning the tables of Zophis and her human friend by recruiting Usagi and Laila, Zatch and Kiyo was able to defeat Zophis and her army of Mamodos. And once Zophis was forced back to the Mamodo Realm, Laila, rather than fight her friends for the right to rule the Mamodos, chose to leave. And that means, burning her book.

"Must you go?" Usagi said tearfully.

"We'll see each other again someday," Laila said with a smile.

"See?" Usagi said. "I knew that I could make you smile."

"That wasn't a smile," Laila said with a red-face expression.

"It is, too!"

"Is not!"

And so forth. A year later, Usagi became 'Sailor Moon', incorporating many of the spells she learned from her dealings with the Mamodo, and the rest is history…

END FLASHBACK!

"Ahhhh," Usagi said to herself, as she sighed contently. Apparently, Zatch, now king of the Mamodos, was appointed to a position as a princess, so that she could rule whenever Zatch took the day off.

"Such happiness…"

The next day…

"Hi, sensei!" said Ruby the Witch (long, black haired girl with purple eyes), as she swept the front entrance of the main campus.

"Hello," Usagi said, as she walked up to the school. "How have you've been?"

"Well, being an all-around person is strenuous," Ruby said. She then gets misty eyed.

"Oh, how I can tell you how many, many things have happened since then…"

"Well, that's nice," Usagi said. "I would love to hear about that someday."

Usagi then sees the lamia (torso of a woman, lower body of a snake) Kagome Ririko, the local math teacher. Rumor has it that Kagome was still draining students of their emotions in exchange for tutoring…  
"Hello," Kagome said.

"Likewise," Usagi said, as she nods her head in reply, before she returned her attention back to Ruby. "As you were saying…?"

"Well, I look forward to it," Ruby said with a pleasant smile. "Oh, and I hope you sign my petition to lengthen the skirts."

"What seems to be the problem?"

"They are too short. There should be a mystery to the ways of womanhood."

"I'm sure it'll be alright," Usagi said. "They are kids, after all…"

Later, that night, Usagi's suspicions of Kogome would be proven correct, when she captured Moka out of revenge for interfering with her plans to drain the emotions Moka's boyfriend Tsukune. So, that night, Usagi confronted the lamia, but not as herself…

"Moka-san!" Tsukune said, as he walks unto the roof of the school building. He sees his friend bound and strung up.

"Wha-"

"Good evening, Tsukune-kun," Kagome said, as she flicks her whip. "We have unfinished business to attend to…"

Her lower body becomes snake, as the petals on the end of her tail opens up.

"If you wish to free your sweetheart, you will have to come through me."

"…"

"HOLD IT!"

All eyes turn towards a sailor suited girl.

"It's YOU!" Kagome said. "The Destroyer!"

"So…my reputation precedes me," Sailor Moon said, as she steps forth by jumping down from the steeple. She used Sailor Moon guise, instead of her Sailor Cosmos guise in order to give the lamia a fair fight…

"Who are you?" Tsukune asked.

"I am 'Sailor Moon', champion of Love and Justice!" Sailor Moon said in a sentai poise. She then turned to point at Kagome.

"And I will punish you!"

"Oh, just try it!" the lamia said, as she extends her claws.

"The sensei is certainly fierce," Tsukune said.

"I am not your sensei!" Sailor Moon said.

"Mother, you're the only one here with your particular hairstyle," Moka said.

"Er, never mind that," Sailor Moon said. "Sensei Kagome will be punished."

"Oh, please, punish me!" Kagome said, as she struck first, wrapping her snake body around Sailor Moon.

SNAG!

"Errgh!"

"Let's see you escape NOW. HOHOHOHOHOHO-!"

"Fine," Sailor Moon said, as she suddenly took to the skies.

FWOOSH!

"Ulp-!" Kagome said, as she was pulled along…

TING!

"I didn't know sensei could fly," Tsukune said.

"Oh, she knows a lot of things, Tsukune-kun," Moka said, as her mother came back down with a fully humanoid Kagome in her arms…

"Is she…?" Tsukune-kun asked.

"No, unconscious," Sailor Moon said. "A lack of oxygen can do that to a person…"

Sailor Moon then turns towards Moka.

"What were you up here anyway, Moka?"

"I…was asked my Miss Kagome to see her about getting some tutoring," Moka said,

"Ah, so you fell in a trap."

"Yes, Mother…"

"Well, at least your math teacher won't be causing any problems anytime soon…"

Meanwhile, in the heart of the school, Ruby was speaking to the Headmaster.

"Sir, the Rosario cross that was put in place to maintain this pocket dimension is cracking," Ruby said somberly. "It is only a matter of time before the seals that separates the demon world from the human world…is broken."

The headmaster of the school, who was dressed in robes, stands up.

"We do have options, Miss Ruby," the headmaster said. "And that is why you are here: to make sure that we do have options."

"I understand."

"Be mindful that this dimension came to be in order to neutralize the threat of the Overfiend, which couldn't have been possible without the help of the Moon Princess."

"Is that the real reason Ms. Usagi is here?" Ruby asked.

"Aye, and for other reasons, yes. She would be the last line if the demon world chose to invade the human world…"

Pause.

"That, and the fact that she is fun to watch."

"I see…"

A few weeks later…

As a treat to her student, Usagi took them to a winter resort operated by an old friend and her family, for the weekend. In fact, the snow-girl's mother ran the resort…

"Welcome," Tsurara the Snowwoman said with a pleasant smile. "I hope that your stay will be a pleasant one…"

She then glides over towards Usagi.

"And I especially welcome you, 'Minato'," Tsurara cooed.

"Um, thank you for the welcome, but I'm Usagi these days," Usagi said nervously.

"We'll see…"

Tsurara turns towards her daughter Mizore.

"Be sure to show your friends to their rooms, Mizore," Tsurara said.

"Yes, Mother," Mizore replied. She then turns towards her classmates.

"This way…"

"Will your mother be okay?" Tsukune asked.

"She should be," Moka said.

"I don't know," Yukari the Witchling said. "I don't think Mizore's mom rubbing her hands and grinning evilly is confidence inspiring.

"Then I know who to call," Kurumu the Succubus said, as she makes a phone call on her cell phone…

"I didn't know you have cell phone connection up here," Tsukune said.

"Considering that we're in enemy territory, I'm not about to take a chance."

"Who's the enemy?"

FWOOSH!

TING!

"Me, of course," Mizore said, after freezing her rival Kurumu. This caused Tsukune to just stare.

"…"

**Tbc.**


	38. Chapter 38

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: The rest of this story will focus solely on "Rosario Plus Vampire Capu Chu" series, since "Sekirei" has been spun-off as its own story, though Ranma does show up from time-to-time. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 38**

**

* * *

**

The days and weeks roll on. Let's have a recap, shall we?

FLASHBACK!

Usagi was relaxing in the Jacuzzi near the winter lodge of the Snow Women, when suddenly-

TING!

The Moon Princess found herself partially encased in ice.

"Ah!" Usagi said, as Mizore's mother, Tsurara, glides to the Jacuzzi.

"Well, have I caught you at a most inappropriate time?" Tsurara said seductively.

"Tsurara, how many times have I told you that I am not Minato…anymore," Usagi said.

"Fourteen, actually," Tsurara said. "But not to worry. I have been studying ways to please a woman, so you will be more receptive to me."

"…"

"Now, to get started-"

"BOSOM-BLAST!"

The battle cry was followed by as a beam of erotic energy blasted the snow-woman away.

"Aiyeee-!"

Ageha the Succubus swoops down.

"Ah-ha!" said the teal-haired vixen, as she landed near the encased Moon Princess. "I should've known you would try something to MY beloved."

Usagi shook her head. She wasn't opposed to female companionship per se, but she wasn't interested in having any outside relationships at the moment.

"Bad move," Tsurara said, as her eyes glowed. "You're in my domain now-"

Just then, Moka-chan comes running into the scene.

"Mother!" Moka-chan said. "Mother-!"

Usagi flexed her muscles, breaking the ice block that had imprisoned her.

CRACK!

"What is it?" Usagi said, as she goes to her vampire daughter.

"Kokoa followed us, tried to confront Tsukune for some reason, and then accidentally caused an avalanche that made them disappear!" Moka-chan whined. "We need to find them!"

"Okay," Usagi said. She then turns towards Tsurara and Ageha, who were still bickering.

"Hey!"

"Yes, Usa-sama?" said the love-struck women in unison.

"If you got a moment, I need your help in finding my step-daughter and one of my students."

Pause.

"I will be very grateful if you help me-"

ZIP!

"I'll find them!" Ageha said, as she sped off while flapping her wings.

"No, I will!" Tsurara said, as she forms an ice board, and hops on.

"Well, at least something good has come out of all this…"

Sometime later, at a talent show…

"Thank you, my lovelies!" said a new student, who had managed to hypnotize even Usagi into being an utter fangirl. In fact, the student, Ijuuin Kotaro, was holding a concert where all the females could appreciate him.

"Je t'ame!" Ijuuin said, creating a stronger hypnotic wave.

TING!

"I love you, Ijuuin!" Usagi screamed. "I want to have your babies!"

"Me, too!" said the lumia (and math teacher) Kagome. She, too, was hypnotized into being a fangirl.

Luckily, Tsukune saw through it, as he figured out that "Ijuuin Kotaro" was really Kokoa's bat familiar Kou.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune said, as he removed Moka's Rosario.

CLING!

One transformation later, Moka-sama punished Kou.

KICK!

BLAM!

"Arrrgh!" Kou said, as he automatically transformed back to his bat form.

"Humph!" Moka-sama said, as she turns towards her mother. "Mother?"

"What happened?" Usagi said, as she shook her head. She then noticed what she was wearing. "And why am I dressed like some naughty school girl?"

Pause.

"Not that I'm opposed to the look, mind you…"

A week later, trouble occurred again, this time in the form of Tsukune's cousin Kyouko. She had been concerned about why Tsukune was being secretive about his life at the Youkai Academy. So, she snuck into the Demon World; she also intercepted a special mirror where a fairy will come out to reveal the true essence of whatever sees his or her reflection. Unfortunately, the fairy saw her reflection, became malevolent, and began showing the true essence of all the students and faculty at the Youkai Academy. And Usagi was no exception to this. However, there was a lot more baggage that Usagi carried so to speak…

"Ahhhhhhh!" Kyouka screamed, as Trigona carried the teenage girl to safety.

"Shut up, before I take your soul!" Trigona said. It was getting difficult to think.

Just then, Moka-chan and Moka-sama arrived, having carried Tsukune to safety after tracking him down. Somehow, the mirror had split Moka into her two personalities.

"Mother, I found him," Moka-sama said.

"Good," Trigona said.

"You're going to have to keep that barrier in place," said the Moon Princess, as she and Ruby descends from the skies.

"What do you mean?" Tsukune said.

"This chaos has disrupted the balance," Ruby said. "With the Rosario broken, it'll be a matter of time before the two worlds merge…with consequences."

"Will…my Rosario help?" Moka-chan asked.

"Once we end what Kyouka has done-"

"I said, I'm sorry!" Kyouka said. "I didn't know!"

"Your ignorance may have endangered the world," the Moon Princess said.

"Please, don't get mad at my cousin," Tsukune said. "It's my fault for not being honest."

"Very well, then let's resolve this crisis, and then resolve to reseal the barrier."

Moka-chan sighed. She would rather not sacrifice her existence, but the world was at stake.

"Okay," Moka-chan said. "Let's get that fairy and that mirror."

"You know, you're not bad when you're focused," Moka-sama replied.

"Thanks…"

And that's that.

END FLASHBACK!

With Moka-chan's Rosario in place, as a new seal, to keep the demon world separate from the human world, all was back to normal. Had Tsukune's cousin, Kyouko, not had been nosy, the resulting chaos would not have weakened the seal in the first place. Still, Moka-chan's "sacrifice" did not go unnotice…

"Moka-sama," Yukari asked nervously. Everyone was nervous around the "dark" personality that was Moka-sama.

"What?" Moka-sama said, as a she looked up from her martial arts magazine.

"Don't you want to contribute to the newspaper?"

"Eh," Moka-sama said, as she sat down her magazine on a nearby desk. "I was thinking about doing an article on kicks."

"Kicks'?" Kurumu the Succubus said.

"Believe it or not, there are dozens of different kicks," Moka-sama said, as she gets into a fighting stance. "There is, of course, the front kick, the side kick, the spin kick…"

While Moka-sama conducted her demonstration, Usagi, who sat at her desk in the newspaper club room, noticed how depressed Tsukune was. She had been working on a way to create a new Rosario, in order to re-seal her daughter's more abrasive personality. However, after a week of seeing Tsukune mope about the campus, she decided to do something about it…

"You want me to do…what?" Ruby asked in disbelief.

"I want you to tell Tsukune how to get a replacement Rosario," Usagi said, as she and Ruby were in the room where Moka's old Rosario, a silver cross, was being used to keep the barrier place. "Moka's father will give him the replacement Rosario, but only if he can prove himself worthy of it."

"I am curious as to why you would disregard the rules, Moon Princess," said the headmaster.

Usagi turned towards the headmaster.

"That's funny, coming from the man who allowed a human to attend this academy in the first place," Usagi said.

"Touché."

"But, seriously, I happen to like Tsukune, and he has been very effective in bring out my daughters 'humanity' to the fore," Usagi said. "If nothing else, Tsukune should be properly thanked."

Pause.

"And besides, with Parent's Day tomorrow, a nice distraction will help alleviate the stress I'll feel when Mizore's and Kurumu's mother come here to visit."

"Gee, nice to know that you're thinking about the welfare of others, sensei," Ruby said with annoyance…

Throughout the day, Tsukune travels to the North of the Demon World, where Moka and Kokoa's father had a castle, and would use it as a "getaway" home whenever he was in the Demon World. To demon and monsters alike, he was known as the Third Hades King. To everyone else, he was known as…

"Dracula," Tsukune said, as he confronted the man sitting on his throne. "You're Dracula?"

"I prefer 'Alucard' these days," Alucard said with a smirk, as he felt the Rosario in his hands. Sir Integra van Hellsing had given him permission to take care of 'family business', which is why he was in the Demon Realm that day, after Usagi had asked for a replacement Rosario. Only Alucard had the blood potency to create a seal strong enough to keep his daughter Moka's personality in check…

"But enough personal business," Alucard said, as he rose to his feet. He noticed that the vampire blood that ran in the blood of his daughter's boyfriend was awakening. If he could push Tsukune, he just might face a worthy opponent, or, at least, a tool to be used in the future…

"If you want this cross, you better come GET it…if you can."

"For my Moka, I will!" Tsukune said, as he rushed over to claim the cross, thus initiating combat.

Meanwhile, Tsurara and Ageha were angrily confronting Usagi. They wanted to intercept Tsukune in order to make sure that their respective daughters had a chance to marry Tsukune.

"How dare you interfere in our daughters' happiness?" Ageha said, with claws drawn.

"You may be Minato, but we are mother's first!" Tsurara said, as she prepared to use her ice claws.

"For that, I am sorry," Usagi said. "So, I guess I have no choice but to do this…"

Usagi performed a few mudra hand gestures, before saying her "attack phrase".

"Double-down, sexy no jutsu…transform!"

POOF!

When the smoke cleared, there were two Minato Namikaze(s) standing before the snow woman and the succubus.

"Hi, there," one Minato said.

"Care for a…cocktail?" said the other Minato.

"Ah!" Tsurara and Ageha said in unison, as they performed a nose bleed in unison.

BLOOSH!

As the two females twitched on the ground, lost in their respective fantasies, the jutsu ends.

POOF!

"To think my son's perverted technique actually did something useful for a change," Usagi said, as she shook her head in amusement…

With the crisis over, and with Moka's nicer personality restored, the semester was slowly wrapping up. Usagi would return to Hogwarts, since the teachers exchange program would soon end…

"Alright, I want those papers handed over before you leave class," Usagi said, as the students began to pack their things, since the school day was done. "I need those evaluation papers, so I can turn them end-"

"Sensei, do you have a moment?" Tsukune asked, as he stopped by Usagi's desk.

"Sure," Usagi replied. "What's up?"

"Well, I…I want to…well…"

"It's nothing," Usagi said with a smile. "Consider what I did for you as my way of thanking you for making Moka happy."

"You're welcome," Tsukune said.

And, with that, Tsukune leaves the class.

As Usagi erases the chalkboard, she thinks back to all the misadventures she has had these past few months…

"Die, fake Moka!" Kokoa said, as she chases Moka with a giant hammer down the hallway.

"Aiyee!" Moka-chan screamed, as she ran away.

"Moka-chan!" Tsukune said, as he ran after Kokoa.

"Don't forget us!" Kurumu said, as she, Yukari and Mizore chased after Tsukune.

"Well, at least it's not me being in the center of things," Usagi said, as her forehead twitched.

TING!

Suddenly, Usagi found herself encased in a block of ice, as both Tsurara and Ageha came into view.

"We decided to share," Tsurara said.

"Heh," Ageha said.

Usagi could only break a sweat in anticipation of what will happen to her.

"Oh, boy…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: Done at last. See you later!**


	39. Chapter 39

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: Bonus! I forgot to include the Transformers and GI Joe stuff. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 39: "Transformed!"**

**

* * *

**

Several weeks later…

"Hey, Usagi," Ranma said, as he walked into his inner sanctum, located in the bowels of the USS "Ranusagi", the only Federation-issued that was given to Admirals Ranma Saotome and Usagi Tsukino of Starfleet. In fact, the couple was technically "reserve officers" with the option to be reactivated by the Federation's "Department of Temporal Investigations", which uses Starfleet and civilian personnel, at any time. Due to the fact that Ranma and Usagi were experienced time travels, and were credentialed as "temporal specialists", the couple was recruited. In fact, the two were allowed to return home upon stipulation that they could be called upon at any time. Ironically, it was because of being allowed to return home that caused a member of the DTI, Captain Maxwell Braxton, to go rogue. Braxton, who hated Usagi in particular for her testimony at his trial for abuse of privileges as an investigator, went back in time to destroy her and her husband. However, Braxton's actions caused a temporal paradox, when Usagi contacted her future self to request leniency at Braxton's trial, which caused the timeline to reset. Thus, the very thing that the first Braxton warned his colleagues within the department about had occurred, wiping out the first Braxton from existing, and allow the second Braxton to one day become God, Time or Fate while manning a café (called "Al's") in a pocket dimension, possibly a formatted temporal 'Null Zone', that was a replica of Cokeburg, Pennsylvania, and elsewhere, circa 1953 CE. In fact, it's always circa 1953 CE. No one knows why this was the case, but the café served as a rest stop/meeting place for those people, or entities, whose bailiwick was Time itself…

Nevertheless, Ranma and Usagi stood ready to serve in their roles as protectors of the timeline whenever possible.

"Yo, Usagi, you around- ah!" Ranma said suddenly, as he looked away. "Ugh!"

"What's the problem?" Usagi asked, as her chest was opened up while her 'parts' were being tended to. "I'm in 'machine mode', so I can make 'Arcee' much more efficient."

"For what?"

"I decided to get a new look, as well as update my cybernetic systems…"

Being a Changeling, Usagi could behave in both mechanical and biological ways. At the moment, she looked like a Hajime Sorayama android that was partly fleshed, as nanites and other parts were being installed into her body.

"Yes, but it looks gross."

"You such a silly person," Usagi said, as she had her chest replaced. Once her parts are fitted, she will switch her form back to organic mode…

"So says the person with the 'boob job'," Ranma said. "Anyway, we got word from Optimus Prime."

"What does he want?" Usagi said, as she puts on her blouse.

"He and the other 'Autobots' picked up intel that Starscream has not only resurrected Megatron, but that they are also after-"

WOBBLE!

Cybertronian language (called "Cyberglyphics") appears in her mind…

Ranma notices this.

"Usagi, you okay?" Ranma asked, as he goes to his wife to comfort her.

"Yeah, I guess so," Usagi said. "It must be a networking thing, since I just had a bunch of computer code run through my mind."

"Well, you better be careful," Ranma said. "Anyway, Optimus wants us to get to same before Megatron does."

"Well, then, I suppose we should get going then," Usagi said, as she brings out her data-pad from pocket space. "Ready?"

"Ready," Ranma said. "Oh, I want us to stop by that cheesestake sandwich shop in Philly before we head over to Empire State."

"You and your hunger…"

FLASH!

And the couple was gone.

Unfortunately, by the time Ranma and Usagi gets there, Sam, his girlfriend Mikaela and their classmate Leo were being attacked by a new transformer…

"How in the hell did the Decepticons make a transformer out of a girl?" Sam said, as they and the Saotomes were running away from the 'sexbot'. She alternated between looking like a sexy, college sorority sister and a mechanoid.

"Let me take care of it," Usagi said, as she turns to face the metal vixen. "Just take Sam and Makaela to safety."

"What about ME?" Leo said.

"We got your back, kid," Ranma said, as he and the others get into a yellow Ford Mustang (a disguised Bumblebee, one of the Autobots). He turns to look at Usagi one last time.

"Hey, babe!"

"What?" Usagi replied.

"Kick her butt," Ranma said, as he gets into the car, and speeds off…

That's when the Decepticon "Pretender" attacked.

"SKRREEE!" the Pretender screeched, as she wrestled Usagi to the ground.

The two wrestled, as the Pretender attempted to probe Usagi in order to remove her Silver Crystal from her body. Not surprisingly, it served as the power source for Usagi's Autobot form…

"You will be terminated, abomination!" the Pretender said.

"You know, your remind me of someone who said those exact words," Usagi said. "However, it is you, who will be terminated."

With that, Usagi morphed her left hand into a series of thin probes.

"Buh-bye," Usagi said, as she jammed her probe into the Pretender's central core.

ZAARRRK!

"Arrrgh!" the Pretender screamed.

"Now, for an upgrade, so we can know exactly what is going on," Usagi said, as she initiating a merging process.

ZARRRP!

"Whew, Usagi said, as she checked out her body. For some reason, she had bigger boobs.

BLOOP!

"I wanted an upgrade! Not an enhancement…"

She then transforms into a pink motorcycle.

WAKA-WAKA-WAKA-WANK!

As the motorcycle roars to life, a holographic image of Usagi, in biking gear, drives off…

Eventually, Usagi met up with the others, just as Megatron shows up to dissect Sam's brain. Apparently, when the All-Spark, the source of data for the Transformers blew up, a key fragment was lodged in his brain. Supposedly, it contained data on a powerful artifact: The Matrix of Unity, the key to all this. It was created before the Matrix of Leadership had been made, after the Fallen had betrayed his fellow primordial Transformers. And thanks to the assistance of former Section Seven (i.e. "Area 50", which specializes in reverse engineering of alien technology) chief Seymour Simmons, now working in the family business (a delicatessen), was able to track down one of the legendary Autobots who was disguised as an SR-71 "Blackbird" jet: Jetfire. As a "Seeker", Jetfire could travel vast distances in a blink of an eye. And although he was a Decepticon, he renounced his alliances because he thought the war between the Decepticons and the Autobots was…stupid. And then…

"Ah, yes," said Jetfire, as he hunched over, thanks to age. "I remember you, although you may not remember me…Moon Princess."

"You know this guy?" Sam asked.

"Of course I do, old friend," Usagi said. "We know each other very well…"

"Don't tell me you slept with him?" Ranma asked.

"No!" Usagi said. "He used to work for my family back during the Silver Millennium days."

"Yeah, a machine can't have relations with a woman, right?" Leo asked.

"You should take a look in Makaela's dresser drawer-"

WHAP!

"Ow!" Sam said, as he rubbed his head.

"Excuse me?" Makaela said indignantly.

"Look, we got to get to the source," Simmons said.

"Of course, but I'm not as spry as I used to be," Jetfire said.

"Maybe I can lend a hand?" Ranma said.

"What can YOU do for me, human?"

"Fixing jets and manipulating energy is my thing," Ranma said. "I'll fix you right up."

"Young man, you got yourself a deal…"

Later, the Autobots, Section Seven and its NEST team (which consists of both human soldiers and dedicated Autobots), arrive to face…The Fallen and the other Decepticons. Sam and the others were able to solve the riddles embedded within the Cyberglyphs, and found the Matrix of Unity, which was contained within seven of the Primordial Transformers that sacrificed their lives to hide the key to a terrible weapon…

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" The Fallen proclaimed, as he took the Matrix of Unity while standing on top of one of the pyramids in Egypt. At the same time, the Autobots and human soldiers were fighting off Decepticons.

"With this, I shall activate the weapon that will destroy this planet's star!"

It must be noted that the Fallen looked very alien, free from looking like a standard Transformer…

"We got problems," Simmons said, as he looks at the battle through his binoculars. "We got Devastator on the move, and the Fallen will activate the Sun Harvester."

"Leave that to us," Ranma said, as he glances over towards Usagi. She had transformed into Arcee, looking like a skeletal robot with female parts.

"Arcee, did you hear that?"

"I got it," Arcee said, as she discharged her weapon. Earlier, Arcee healed the mortality injured Optimus Prime…

"I'll get the others ready…"

Ranma then presses his wrist watch.

"Jetfire, I need you!" Ranma said.

FWOOM!

BOOM!

"Ready!" Jetfire said, as he beams Ranma into his chassis.

KLUMP!

"We'll take of Devastator," Jetfire said, although he spoke in Ranma's voice. "Help Optimus!"

With that, Jetfire takes off.

FWOOSH!

Meanwhile, Arcee turns towards her fellow Autobots.

"Girls, let's do this!"

Elita One, Cromia, Firestar and Moonracer—all motorcycles that can transform into bipedal form—converge on Arcee's position…

CLANK!

TING!

KONK!

All five Autobots merge into…

"MOON BUNNY SUPREME!" said the new Autobot. She appeared to look more like a robot version of Sailor Moon…

"Girl power indeed," Makaela said.

With that, Moon Bunny Supreme joins Optimus Prime's side to battle The Fallen…

Later, back at home…

"Well, at least you got something out of all this," Ranma said, as he drilled Moon Bunny Supreme.

BUZZZZZZZZ!

"Yeah, well, I can't shape shift back to normal until we're separated," Moon Bunny Supreme said. "With as much damage I got during the fight…"

"At least Optimus put the Matrix of Unity inside you for safe keeping," Ranma said, as he looked up from his work. "At any rate, as soon as I find that release button, you can separate yourself from your friends."

"Um, well…about that release button that you have to touch, well..."

"You got to be kidding!" Ranma said.

"Well…at least you are servicing my parts."

Ranma groans in reply.

And the beat goes on.

**Tbc.**

**Next Time: "Yo, Joe!"**


	40. Chapter 40

**SMST 5B: Journey to Adventure! – By DS Wynne**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: SM, R1/2, ST and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special Note: BONUS! I forgot to include the "Transformers" and "GI Joe" stuff for this story. C&C are welcomed.**

**

* * *

**

**Part 40: "Yo, Joe!"  
**

**

* * *

**

Weeks later…

"Hmmmm," Usagi said, as she looked at work that consisted of a chemistry set and lots of colorful liquids…

"What are you looking at?" Taimu Kyaasaisha asked out of curiosity.

"One moment," Usagi said, as she mixed the liquids together…

"There," Usagi said triumphantly, as she presented a beaker filled with translucent, blue liquid. "You want to try it?"

"No," Taimu said. "I don't know what that is."

"Oh, suit yourself," Usagi said, as she took a sip. "Hmmm…good stuff."

"What the hell is that, anyway?"

"Romulan Ale," Usagi replied, as she sat the beaker down. "I wanted to make my own brand, so I can sell a case or two over the black market."

"I thought you were supposed to be a good guy?"

"Let's see. I save humanity a few times, so I think I am entitled to some graft now and then-"

BLIP!

Just then, a virtual screen pops up in front of Usagi.

"Well, still an alcoholic, I see," said a bald man, who appeared to be working for the US Army.

"How the hell did you get this channel, Colonel Campbell?" Usagi said.

"I did," said General Clayton "Hawk" Abernathy.

"Hawk?" Usagi said.

"You know these guys?" Taimu said, as he began to secretly trace the link…

"Yes, and tell your friend to not bother tracing this call," Hawk said. "It's specially encrypted."

"Okay, so, what do you want?"

Hawk begins to tell Usagi about the latest COBRA operation. Apparently, the arms dealer "Destro", using his research in advanced weaponry, has developed warheads that are capable of deploying a concentrated dosage of nanites that could destroy metal quickly. However, it is believed that COBRA had not yet weaponized the technology yet, which why the nanites were now in a COBRA facility somewhere in France, using the help of captured scientists…

"I thought that we already secured the nanite weapons when Commander Bond and I took down Diavolo's operations a few years back?" Usagi said. She was referring to the renegade KGB agent Nicolai Diavolo, who sought to destroy London while attempting to take over the Russian Federation with his private army…

"Apparently, Destro like the idea, and so he acquired a team who could replicate Dr. Kataya Nadanova's research," Hawk said. "It seems that he was successful after all…"

"Okay, so why me?" Usagi asked. "Why not get someone else to handle the field work?"

"Because of the captured scientists had this marker secretly spirited out," Hawk said, as he display a picture.

"What in the-?" Usagi said, as she puts on her glasses. The marks were in Gallifreyan, a powerful and ancient language, but it also contained the kanji for 'Moon Bunny' etched in the center.

"I know for a fact that you hang out with 'The Doctor', or whoever he is," Hawk said.

"Fine," Usagi said. "So, what's Campbell's involvement?"

"COBRA contracted Liquid Snake to protect the facility, and to make sure that the missiles are ready for release," Campbell said.

"We don't have much time. I know that a prototype will be tested in twelve hours, most likely in a major city. We don't know yet."

"So, how can I find out where I need to go?"

"We were able to zero in on increased activity in the south of France," Hawk said, as a secondary window pops up. "That's all we know. And we know that you have access to advance technology to help up pinpoint the exact location."

"Understood. So, Campbell, will-?"

"Solid Snake will meet you in Monaco," Campbell said. "I expect results."

"Technically, I rank YOU," Usagi said with a smirk.

"Fine," Campbell said through gritted teeth. "I expect results…ma'am."

"Thank you, Roy. I'll send regular updates."

"We expect no less, 'Moon Bunny'," Hawk said. "Hawk: out."

BLIP!

"So, what was that all about?" Taimu asked.

"We stop COBRA from launching its latest super weapon…and rescue Dr. Tempo and the other scientists."

"Oh. What?"

"Get ready," Usagi said, as she turns to take off her t-shirt. She didn't care for modesty when it comes to life-and-death situations.

"I got to get change, but we head on out in thirty minutes."

"What?"

An hour later, somewhere in the south of France…

"This is going to be my operation," Solid Snake said. "You got me?"

"Whatever," Usagi said, as she looks at the old site of the Knights Templar, using her enhanced vision powers…

"The only thing I care about is stopping this project and getting my friend out-"

WOOSH!

"The coast is clear," Taimu said, after using superspeed and stealth to scout along the parameter.

"Good," Solid Snake said. "Liquid Snake is MINE."

"Right," Usagi said. She turns towards Taimu.

"What's the seating arrangement on this little venture?"

"Well," Taimu said, as he takes out what appeared to be a piece of paper. However, it was really and advanced, micro-thin data unit.

"I was able to scout around to test the parameters of the security screen," Taimu said, as he brings up a screen showing the layout of the complex. "You see anything familiar?"

Usagi takes a look at the virtual layout…

"Yeah, apparently, they closed off sections here…and here," Usagi said, as she pointed out the areas of interests. "Probably wanted to consolidate their holdings…"

"Then, what are we waiting for?" Solid Snake said, as he clicked his weapon. "We have a job to do…"

"And off he goes," Usagi said, as Solid Snake moved on. "And people wonder why I don't like doing stuff like this…"

"What now, boss?" Taimu asked.

"We go…here," Usagi said, as she points to an area off the grid.

"But there's nothing there."

"There is," Usagi said. "Come…"

And, with that, Usagi and Taimu go into the opposite direction…

Soon, a mile away, they come to the foundation of what used to be a church.

"Stand back," Usagi said, as she lifts a meter-think stone block, revealing a well.

"Whoa," Taimu said, as Usagi slides the block away. "How did you know this was there?"

"That's because I was here, during the halcyon days of the Knights Templar," Usagi said. "Before the King Philip IV destroyed the Templars, we made many secret tunnels and passage ways. We even built an artificial underground stream that no one knows…until now, I guess. So, when Philip attacked, a number of the Templars managed to escape the carnage."

"Well, at least he paid the ultimate price for selling out the Templars," Taimu said.

"He did," Usagi said, as she developed a faraway look. "Normally, I'm not for assassinations, but causing him to have a stroke with a few well-placed pressure pokes was something that needed to be done."

"You mean-?"

"Yes, while he was on a hunt. Infiltrating a king's court as a courtesan is easy. And before you say anything else, consider this: Philip framed the Templars in order to get their money and power."

"I see. So, no regrets?"

"None," Usagi said, as she balanced the stone block on her head. Anyway, you ready for a swim?"

"Ready," Taimu said.

"Proceed."

With that, Taimu jumps into the water.

SPLASH!

Meanwhile, Usagi slowly lowers herself, so that the block could be refitted.

CLUNK!

A short time later…

Using the radar system, Usagi and Taimu managed to enter the main corridor.

"You see anything?" Taimu said, as he kept a lookout for the guards.

Usagi's ears picked up some footsteps, being sensitive and all…

"Two people are on their way," Usagi said, as she kept her eyes closed. "One of them is limping…while the other is a guard."

"Okay," Taimu said, as he gets into position, so that the incoming guard will not see him.

As soon as the pair of walkers came into view, Taimu and Usagi sees that the person who was limping was a severely injured Dr. Tempo…

Usagi nods her head towards Taimu to act.

"Hey, buddy," Taimu said, as he steps out of the shadows.

"Huh?" the guard said, just as he was about to pull out his pistol to shoot Taimu. However, Usagi immediately applies the Vulcan Nerve Pinch on the guard.

THUNK!

CLUMP!

"Well, it took you two long enough," Dr. Tempo said.

"Usagi was too busy with her distillery," Taimu said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Usagi said. "That's enough of THAT now…"

"But are you okay, Doc?" Taimu asked.

"I will be, once we shut down that lab, and free the kidnapped scientists," Dr. Tempo said. "So, are you alone?"

"No," Usagi said. "Our friend is somewhere around."

"Well, I hope that he gets here soon," Dr. Tempo said. "We can help free more of my colleagues. In the mean time, we can shut down the lab."

And, with that, Dr. Tempo and the others head for the lab…

CHIRP!

"Alright, all we need to do is apply the neutralizing agents," Dr. Tempo said, as he worked to move the controls to place the canisters into a metal case. "From there, we can proceed with wiping out the data and-"

CLICK!

Usagi places her silencer pistol next Dr. Tempo's head. This gets Taimu concerned.

"Usagi?" Taimu said.

"Okay, who are you and where is the real Dr. Tempo?" Usagi said.

"What are you talking about?" Dr. Tempo said.

"My other partner? I never indicated a name…or gender. Plus, it's not a stretch to use nanotechnology to change one's appearance."

Taimu looks on in horror…

"Well?"

"I suppose you want an answer, Bunny," said "Dr. Tempo" in a German accent.

"Dr. Mindbender!" Usagi said, after recognizing the voice.

"Most perceptive, Herr Frau," Dr. Mindbender said. "It was easy enough for me to use the nanites to disguise myself as your friend-"

BLAM!

"Luckily, the Bunny has more," Solid Snake said, as he carried the real Dr. Tempo.

"Doc, you're alive!" Taimu said, as he goes to his friend.

"Barely," Dr. Tempo said. "Being picked apart for my cybernetics is not fun."

"Okay," Usagi said, as she lifted Dr. Mindbinder off the ground. "Talk, or I-"

"Paris is the target!" Dr. Minderbinder said, causing Usagi to drop the demented COBRA scientist.

CLUMP!

"Okay, Snake-"

"Yeah, I'll take care of it," Solid Snake said dismissively.

"Taimu-"

"I'll look after the Doc," Taimu said.

"Dr. Tempo-"  
"I'll be more careful in the future," Dr. Tempo replied with a sigh.  
"Good, I'm off," Usagi said, as she runs out of the laboratory…

As soon as Usagi went through the final checkpoint, she changes her guise.

"Cosmic Moon Power!" Usagi yells, as she transforms into 'Sailor Cosmos'. "Up…up, and away-!"

Using the power of flight, Sailor Cosmos speeds off to Paris. Soon, she arrives to see a nondescript barge fire a missile at the Eiffel Tower.

BLAM!

'Got to make this count!' Sailor Cosmos said, as she flew alongside the missile. She then maneuver the missile, so that it could fly upwards.

"Urgh-!"

When the missile gets high enough, it explodes, dousing the Moon Princess with nanites.

FWOOM!

Even though her superpowers will protect her, especially since she was not in machine mode at the moment, Sailor Cosmos' clothes melt off, leaving her nude. Instinctively, she clutches herself out of embarrassment.

"Eeep!" Sailor Cosmos said. And then-

BAM!

An asteroid slams into Sailor Cosmos, stunning her in the process.

As she begins to fall back to the Earth, near the Arctic region, there was only one thing that went through her mind:

'I wonder if Ranma will be mad at me for this mishap…'

And down she goes…

3000 years later…

CLUMP!

The icy block that contained the sleeping form of Sailor Cosmos is removed. With the Earth completely covered in ice, the Mechas, the descendants of early robots from Earth, now looking like aliens, were surprised to detect a biological signs of life.

"It appears that this creature is still alive," said one Mecha. They were thin, tall, silver and had big black eyes and no mouths.

"Release the female," said another.

Removed from the block of ice, Sailor Cosmos clutched herself.

"What year is it, and…what happened?" Sailor Cosmos said. "And can't you give me some clothes or something?"

"It is the year 5010 Common Era, humanity no longer lives here, and we can provide you with some clothes, if you want," said one of the Mechas. "But we would like to request a favor of you."

Sailor Cosmos thought for a moment. She could figure out a way to return to her time easily enough, especially if it means preventing whatever caused the world to freeze up from happening…

"Sure," Sailor Cosmos said. "What do you want me to do?"

Later, that evening…

"…And they lived happily ever after," Usagi said, as she finished reading a bedtime story to David, a child android. Once her "life model decoy" (LMD) has been created by the Mechas, David will always have a companion, even after she has returned to the past. But for now, Usagi will take care of the boy…

The child looks up at his new mother.

"I love you, Mom," David said, as he lays his head on Usagi.

"I love you, too, son," Usagi said, as she gives the boy a peck on the forehead. "Sweet dreams…"

**Fin.**

**

* * *

**

**Author's Note: FINALLY DONE. Take care!**


End file.
